Realization
by phantomflame
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rated for mild language and sexual content.
1. A Conversation Between Friends

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization._

_

* * *

_

**_Complete Summary:_** Kikyo sees Inuyasha and Kagome enjoying each others company and she's furious. Miroku and Sango confess their love for each other but, Sango has a few doubts about Miroku's ability to be loyal to one woman. What will happen when Kikyo seeks revenge and when Sango has some trust issues?

Rated for mild language and **LEMONS**_

* * *

_

_**Realization**_

_**Chapter 1  
**__**A Conversation Between Friends**_

Two years ago Inuyasha awoke to find himself pinned to the Goshinboku, the God Tree. Before him stood a young girl in odd clothing with an remarkable resemblance to a past love. Kagome.

Inuyasha sat down on the grass with his back against a tree and looked into the distance. He became lost in his thoughts of his two loves, of Kagome and Kikyo. _'Why do I love Kikyo? She has been dead for fifty years, what I seek to love now is nothing but an empty shell full of anger and hate.' _Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and watched from the hilltop as the people of the village went about their daily routine. _'Kagome on the other hand is the picture of perfection, she has stood by my side through everything, yet…'_

Suddenly Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Miroku. Miroku sat and laid his staff on the ground next to him. "You seem troubled Inuyasha. Are your thoughts centered around Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Perhaps you think of Kikyo or Kagome, maybe even both."

"It's none of your business monk," Inuyasha growled in response.

Miroku noticed the tone in Inuyasha's voice, yet he still continued. "So Inuyasha you still have feelings for Kikyo but you've finally realized your feelings for Kagome."

Inuyasha's eye twitched and his temper flared. "I told you to drop it monk!"

Miroku stood and took his staff in hand. "Very well, Inuyasha." He sighed. He stopped in the middle of his step. When Miroku spoke it was with a great amount grief. "I'll leave you with this to think about. Kagome loves you Inuyasha but you are too blind to see it. You obsess over Kikyo but are oblivious to Kagome's feelings. There have been a number of times that you have ran off to meet Kikyo and Kagome has found the both of you. She may put on a brave face but tearing at her." Miroku sighed again. "You must sort out your priorities, Inuyasha, before you lose a good person." Miroku shook head as walked away.

Inuyasha temper cooled off but Miroku's words gave him something to think about. Miroku's voice echoed inside his head. _'Kagome loves you…' _Inuyasha continued to think about what Miroku had said. Inuyasha thought back to the times had met with Kikyo, how so many times he smelt a familiar scent in the air yet ignored it. _'What does that damn monk know.'_ Inuyasha stood and walked in the direction of the village. _'Instead of trying to give me advice, he needs to get things sorted out with Sango.'_

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha entered the village and for Kaede's hut. Inuyasha entered the hut to find Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

"Have any of you seen that damn monk?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth in front of Shippo, he's young and impressionable." Kagome with some anger in her voice.

Shippo walked over to Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm very young and impressionable." he said slyly.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes and brought his fist down on Shippo's head. "Ow!" A big lump formed on Shippo's head and he rubbed it furiously. Shippo ran over and crawled up into Kagome's lap.

"Forget it I'll find him myself." Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kagome asked staring at the entrance to Kaede's hut.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but has Inuyasha ever had a reason for half of the stuff he's done."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha found Miroku sitting down by the river. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku and started to speak but hesitated.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Before we start talking about my problems, let's focus on yours."

A puzzled look came across Miroku's face. "What?"

"Don't give me that crap, Miroku. I'm talking about you and Sango."

Miroku's confusion turned to understanding. "Oh, Sango. What about her?"

Inuyasha shook his in amazement of how dense Miroku could be at times. "Do you love her?"

Miroku sighed and laid down looking to the sky. "Sango," He said with wanting in his voice. "Sango's beauty is indescribable. She is strong and independent yet she keeps grace and allure throughout it all. She affects me like no other women has ever done before. I don't how to act around her and sometimes I do things that are stupid."

A small snicker escaped Inuyasha. "So the reason your always rubbed on her ass is because you don't know how to express yourself."

"Correct but enough about me, let's talk about you. I don't understand why you're still in love with Kikyo. Kagome is a living being, she cares deeply for you and might I add she never tried to kill you."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku's last comment but knew what he had said was true. "I feel as if I owe something to Kikyo. Maybe it's guilt that's tearing at me, the fact that I'm alive and she isn't." Inuyasha paused and Miroku gave a reassuring nod. "With Kagome… I don't know, she's just different than any other woman I've ever encountered. She's caring and sensitive but has a strong, powerful side."

Miroku laughed. "How ironic. Seems like we both have similar problems. Kagome is confused Inuyasha, you have to make it clear for her and express your feelings."

"You need to take your own advice monk. Stop running around grabbing Sango's ass, take her in your arms and kiss her."

Miroku sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Miroku closed his eyes. "Yes, you are right."

Inuyasha smirked. "I know but so are you. What we have spoke about is between us."

"Mm." Miroku said in agreement. "Yes, a conversation between friends."

Inuyasha nodded, laid back and stared up at the clouds.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	2. True Feelings Are Revealed

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2  
**__**True Feelings Are Revealed**_

Kagome had been traveling between Feudal Japan and Modern Japan, her time, for around two years. She was fifteen then and now that she was sixteen, she had seen more than most people could ever imagine.

Kagome exited Kaede's hut along with Sango and Shippo. "Where could those two be?" Kagome asked impatiently.

A horse trotted up behind the trio; it's rider was Kaede. "Do ye search for Inuyasha and Miroku?" They nodded. "Then ye will find them down by the river."

Kagome nodded and headed down to the river with Sango and Shippo. "What do you think those two are doing?" Sango asked.

"Who knows," Kagome said.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Shippo walked to the top of the a hill and found Inuyasha and Miroku laying in the grass. "Kagome! Sango! I found them over here!" Shippo yelled over his shoulder. Kagome and Sango came and stood over the both of them and Shippo went to play with Kilala.

Kagome smiled. "Aww," she whispered in a sweet voice. "Inuyasha looks so cute when he's sleeping…" She paused for a moment. "Is that drool?" she asked with a strange face and a little disgust in her voice.

Sango knelt down next Miroku. "Yeah, this idiot's sleep."

Inuyasha opened his eyes the moment said this and growled in annoyance. "I'm not drooling…" Inuyasha said looking over to Sango. "…and Miroku is not sleep."

Anger slowly appeared on Sango's face. She noticed that Miroku's hand crept up and was slowly rubbing her butt. Sango eye began to twitched and she brought her hand back into the air.

Miroku let out a loud cry of pain and jumped up instantly when Sango smacked him. A red hand print appeared on Miroku's face where Sango had smacked him. Sango sat there with her eyes closed, extremely mad.

Inuyasha was leaning his elbow for support while he shook his head. "When will he ever learn?"

Kagome sighed. "Anyway, I'm going home Inuyasha."

"For what!" Inuyasha said loudly. "You don't have any of those test things do you?"

"No but I need to go home and spend some time with my family."

Inuyasha gave in with little resistance. "Whatever, go ahead."

Kagome was surprised with how quickly Inuyasha gave in but didn't ask any questions. She and Sango went to gather her things so she could return to her own time.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Miroku and Sango sat around a fire on the village outskirts. Shippo slept next to Kilala and Inuyasha sat on a tree branch looking up into the night sky.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought on what he was about to do. Suddenly he jumped down from the tree, startling both Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha walked off into the forest.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I have no idea." Miroku tried to look as innocent as possible, which was very hard. He didn't succeed.

"What do you know monk?" Sango ask, her temper rising a little because knew Miroku was hiding something.

Miroku sighed. "Nothing that I can say. It was just a conversation between friends."

A confused look appeared on Sango's face and she want to know more but knew Miroku wasn't going to say anything else.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha walked through the forest heading for the well that linked Feudal Japan to the Modern Era.

"I've made up my mind, tonight I'll tell Kagome how I feel." Inuyasha continued on with a determined look on his face. Inuyasha came to the Bone Eater's Well but paused. "Now that I think about it, I don't know if should through with this. To admit to Kagome that I'm in love with her, what if she rejects me." Inuyasha sighed with a great amount of grief and looked to the moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight but it pales in comparison to Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at the well and jumped into it.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Back at the campsite, Sango was busy tending to the fire while Miroku stared at her. _'My dearest, Sango, there are no words to describe…'_

"Miroku."

_'…your beauty. I want…'_

"Miroku"

_'…to tell you, tell you that I lov―'_

"MIROKU!"

Miroku snapped back into reality and quickly looked around almost giving himself whiplash. "How can I help you Sango?" he asked as Sango stared at him with hawk-like eyes.

"Oh never mind." Sango turned around, she mumbled the word 'idiot' under her breath.

Thoughts raced through Miroku's mind. _'Should I?…'_

_'Yes, I should…'_

Sango got ready to go to sleep.

_'Right now…'_

She knelt down.

_'No, wait until later…'_

She unrolled her blanket roll.

_'Yes, later, tomorrow. I don't know…'_

Sango laid down and began to pull the blanket up over her.

_'Maybe I shouldn't do this…'_ Miroku had hundreds over thoughts speeding through his mind but he finally made a decision. _'NOW!'_

Miroku jumped to his feet and Sango looked at him with confusion. "Sango, umm…"

_'You can do it Miroku.'_

"Sango you come with me?" Miroku stuttered.

Sango looked at Miroku as if he was crazy. "I'm about to go to sleep and you want me to go somewhere with you?" she said, her tone had a mixture of amazement, anger, and wonder.

Miroku stood there very nervous. "Look Sango. Can you please come?" he said with some impatience. Sango stood up and walked with some anger in her step.

Miroku walked over into the forest with Sango behind him. He stopped when he thought he was a respectable distance from Shippo. He turned to face Sango. The moon was blocked by the thickness of the trees but a small chunks of moonlight shined through. Sango's face was illuminated by the whitish-silver color of the moonlight. Miroku stared at Sango with longing in his eyes.

"Sango this is a difficult for me. I thought about this for some time and finally made a decision." Miroku took a deep breath. "Sango you're different than any other woman I have ever met. You're strong and independent yet you are beautiful no matter what you do, whether it's slaying demons or just standing there."

Sango looked at Miroku in with confusion and slight amazement in what he was saying. "Miroku…" She started to speak but Miroku put his index finger on her lips to hush her.

"Let me finish before I lose my confidence." Miroku took another deep breath. "Sango, what I'm trying to say is… Sango, I love you."

Sango's eyes widen in surprise at what Miroku had just said but before she could give any response, he was kissing her. At first, Sango struggled against him but slowly her body relaxed and she gave in to her desires.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha jumped from the well and entered Kagome's time. He walked out onto the grounds of Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha sped off heading for Kagome's house. Inuyasha stopped under the window of Kagome's room then he hopped up on the ledge of the window and peered into the room.

Kagome's room was dark except for the little light that crept in from under her door. Kagome was asleep, the sheets of her bed sheltered all but her face. Inuyasha quietly slid the window open and entered with the stealth of a cat, that is until her tripped over the chair and knocked a book off the desk. Kagome shifted in the bed and mumbled some but didn't wake.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He crawled over to the side of Kagome's bed and sat down. Inuyasha sat there staring at the woman he loved. He took his hand and placed it on the side of her face. Using his thumb, he stroked her smooth cream colored skin then whispered to her. "Kagome, your beauty surpasses that of any flower. How I long to taste of you, your sweet nectar." Kagome let a loud snort and Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Inuyasha let a small laugh. "Kagome wake up."

Kagome began to stir and Inuyasha repeated her name. Kagome slowly opened her and saw the outline of a familiar figure. "Inuyasha?" she asked while in the middle of yawning.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes."

Kagome blinked a few times and reached over turning on the light beside her bed. She sat up and the sheet that covered her slid off. Inuyasha stared. She wore a black lace bra. It covered a very small amount of her breasts and was so thin that her nipples could clearly been seen. Kagome yawned once more then looked down to see what Inuyasha was staring at.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she was wearing. "SI…" Before Kagome could finish the command Inuyasha had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't finish that. There is something I have to tell you and you need listen." Inuyasha said stressing certain words. Kagome noticed the seriousness of his tone and nodded. Inuyasha removed his hand from her mouth. Inuyasha gazed into to Kagome's eyes, somehow they relieved the enormous amount of pressure that he was under.

"Fifty years ago I found someone very special to me, she loved me. I loved her yet I always felt that she didn't completely accept me for being me, a hanyou. Fifty years later, she came back to this world but now like me she was different, she was neither alive or dead…"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, silent and listening to his every word.

"…but it was too late, my mind might not have known it at the time but my heart did. My heart fell in love with another but guilt bound me to Kikyo. Now my mind has realized what my heart has known for sometime…"

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with longing in his eyes. Kagome gripped her sheets; she was full of anxiety waiting for him to finish.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha leaned up and kissed her. Kagome's tight hold on the sheets of her bed relaxed. Inuyasha ran his tongue on Kagome's lips, asking for permission to enter.

Kagome finally succumbed to her true feelings. She part her lips allow Inuyasha's tongue to enter. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth and Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran his tongue across the top of Kagome's. She let out a low moan of pleasure and Inuyasha became excited.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and waited. After about a minute of them staring at each other, Inuyasha became very nervous. "Maybe I should leave," Inuyasha said with disappointment and an embarrassed look on his face.

Inuyasha got up off the floor and started to walk over to the window but he felt a strong tug on his fire rat haori. He turned around to find Kagome standing there. She was wearing lacy black panties that matched her bra.

She looked up at Inuyasha, eyes full innocence. "Stay with me tonight." Inuyasha nodded in response. She led Inuyasha over to her bed and pushed him down on it. He bounced some and Kagome climbed on top of him. She straddled him and leaned over to kiss. She stopped right before their lips touched. "No sex… _yet_."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome kissed him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	3. Next Time Lock The Door

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Next Time Lock The Door**_

The sun shined brightly through the window of Kagome's room. Inuyasha awoke to find himself shirtless and Kagome next to him with her arm across his chest. Inuyasha beamed with pride as he looked upon his sweet Angel.

Inuyasha smirked as thought about the events of the previous night. "There was no need for sex last night." Inuyasha laughed a little and Kagome began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed into the eyes of her hanyou lover.

"Morning." Kagome said while yawning.

Inuyasha smiled at her and replied to her greeting with a squeeze on her butt. Kagome laughed and straddled Inuyasha, smiling. "You've been hanging around with Miroku too much."

Inuyasha looked up at her with seductive look. "Be glad I do, he helped me sort out my priorities."

Kagome smiled. "I'll have to thank him for that." She rubbed his chest feeling the firmness of his stomach. Her hand came to rest on the scar on his heart. Inuyasha frowned as she took her finger and ran it across the scar.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha said rather loudly. Kagome looked at him with surprise and sadness in her face. Inuyasha smiled. "It tickles."

Kagome laughed. "Oh! So you're ticklish, huh, I wonder wear else." Inuyasha pulled her down and whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened with delight. "Is that so…" She smiled devilishly. "…well I'll have to see for myself." She pulled the sheet up, covering them both. Inuyasha playfully licked Kagome's neck. When he put more pressure on her neck, she let out a soft moan, which delighted him.

Suddenly the bedroom opened. The couple sat straight up and both of their eyes grew in shock. Kagome's mother stood at the door looking at them both with eyes like a hawk. Kagome scrambled to pull the covers around herself to try and hide the fact that only she had on was her bra and panties but it was a little too late.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Sunlight filtered down through the thick trees. A beam of sunlight shined down on Sango's face, waking her up. Sango yawned and looked to her left. She screamed and jumped up when she found that she had been laying next to Miroku. Sango looked down, saw that she was nude and snatched the cover that Miroku was under. She wrapped it around her body as Miroku began to wake.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as Miroku put his robe on.

"Yes my dear Sango." He looked over at her.

"Did we do what I think we did?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't regret his answer.

Miroku laughed. He gathered Sango's clothes and handed them to her. She snatched her clothes from him but didn't put them on. Miroku sighed. "You don't remember?"

Sango stared at Miroku as she thought. She smiled with a little embarrassment. "Last night… last night was…"

"Incredible." Miroku said finishing her sentence. Sango nodded. "Sango… Sango I owe you an apology."

Sango looked at him with a look of confusion. "Why?"

Some sorrow and grief appeared in Miroku's eyes. "I'm sorry for not admitting how I feel about you before. I didn't know how to tell you but Inuyasha helped me set things straight…" "Yeah Inuyasha." Miroku said replying to the look of disbelief that came across Sango's face. "Well I did a lot of stupid things because I didn't how to express…"

Sango pulled Miroku down to her and stared into his eyes. "Shut up you pervert." She pushed Miroku down on the ground and climbed on top of him. Sango looked at Miroku with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. She leaned and kissed him lightly then kissed him again with more passion.

Miroku stopped Sango from sitting back up and whispered something in her ear. She smiled. "Just what kind of monk are you."

"You'll find out soon enough, you just have to be a good girl." Miroku said with a smirk.

"That might be difficult. I can be a very bad girl." She said smile then kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and exploring.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the kitchen table while Kagome's mother served breakfast. Kagome continued to looked at her mother with disbelief.

Inuyasha still kept his guard up waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to snap even though she said was fine with it. Inuyasha stared off, thinking about what Kagome's mother said.

_Suddenly the bedroom opened. The couple sat straight up and both of their eyes grew in shock. Kagome's mother stood at the door looking at them both with eyes like a hawk. Kagome scrambled to pull the covers around herself to try and hide the fact that only she had on was her bra and panties but it was a little too late._

_"M-Mom." Kagome stuttered._

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the bed half nude. "Good morning, you two finally woke up. Do you want some breakfast Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha's mouth was wide open. He looked at Kagome, waiting for her to save him but she was too busy wondering why her mom wasn't yelling. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's mother and nodded._

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Ok," she said kindly and walked out the room, closing the door behind her._

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What just happen here?" he asked with amazement in his voice._

_"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Kagome rushed to put some clothes as Inuyasha threw his shirt on._

_Kagome walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha on her heels. "Mom?"_

_Kagome's mother was cooking breakfast. "Yes dear?"_

_"Why didn't you freak out when you came in a found me and Inuyasha in my bed?" Kagome bluntly asked her mother._

_Kagome's mother turned to them and smiled. "Well I was happy for the both of you. Actually I was beginning to wonder when something was going to happen between you two. I just hope it hasn't gone _too_ far."_

_Kagome shook head in response to her statement. Her mother smiled and nodded._

_Mrs. Higurashi finished serving the food and began to wash the dishes. Inuyasha quickly ate his food and tried to steal some Kagome's. Kagome smacked him in the head and Inuyasha rubbed the spot._

That was about ten minutes ago. Kagome and Inuyasha were now in her bedroom, her mother had left to go run some errands. Inuyasha laid down on the bed on his stomach and started to fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome whispered. She crept over to Inuyasha and reached out to him. Her hand grasped his ear and she scratched them.

Inuyasha let out a growl. "That feels nice." Inuyasha flipped Kagome on the bed and before she had time to react, start nibbling at her neck. Kagome let out a small moan and Inuyasha paused. Kagome looked up at him wondering why he stopped but stared down at her smiling. Inuyasha took a claw and ran it from Kagome's neck to her stomach, tearing the tight shirt she was wearing.

"Inuyasha!" She said with a small amount of anger in her voice. "I liked that shirt, it cost…" Her voice trailed off as Inuyasha licked her stiff nipple.

Inuyasha took his left hand and slid it down her pants. Kagome let out a moan as Inuyasha rubbed in a circular motion. He lightly bit Kagome's nipple and when to his left hand up but Kagome stopped him. Inuyasha looked at her with a look of amusement.

She stared at him. "Don't stop. I want more."

**_LEMON_**

Kagome's body relaxed and Inuyasha lied next to her. Kagome rolled on top of him and kissed him. She put her head on Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	4. Waves Of Passion

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead. For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4  
**__**Waves of Passion**_

Miroku was sleeping against a tree with the afternoon sun shining brightly above him. Suddenly he felt someone place their hand on his cheek.

"Mmm, hello Sango. Did you have fun earlier?" Miroku smiled and opened his eyes. Miroku yelled out in surprise.

Kagome was bent over staring at him. "Hi Miroku." Kagome spoke with a sweet tone. Inuyasha was standing behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I knew it was you all the time Kagome." Miroku said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Kagome stood and Inuyasha shook his head. "Sure you did."

Miroku got to his feet and brushed his robe off. "Just where is Sango."

Kagome looked around and shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha sniffed the air a few times and pointed over his shoulder. "She went to the village," He paused, "I think."

Miroku walked to the village with Inuyasha and Kagome behind him. Inuyasha whispered so that only Kagome could hear. "I liked when you bent over like that, it was a very nice view."

Kagome smiled. "Is that so? You might be able to get a view of something else later."

Inuyasha let a growl and Kagome gave him a suspicious look. "Later Inuyasha." He gave her puppy dog look and whimpered. "Maybe a little earlier." Inuyasha smiled and continued to walk.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

They arrived at the hill overlooking the village and found Sango sitting with Kilala. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed back while Kagome walked up beside Sango and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sango looked and smiled. "Oh. Hi Kagome."

Kagome smiled and sat down next to her. They started whispering but the men knew they where talking about their experiences.

"So monk how did things go with you?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms.

Miroku smirked and gazed up at the sky. "All I can say is its about time."

Inuyasha laughed. "It was that good?"

Miroku grinned. "We didn't do everything but it was good." Inuyasha shook his head. "So how did things with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome but didn't speak at all.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a cautious look.

Inuyasha blinked suddenly and looked over at a bird in a tree. "It was wonderful." His eyes wandered back on to Kagome as he continued to spoke. "It was difficult at first but when I started to tell her how I felt, it was like a huge weight had been removed from my shoulders."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and Inuyasha quickly looked up at the sky, trying his best to look innocent. Kagome shook her head and continued to talk to Sango.

"So how far _did _things go between you two?" Miroku asked slyly.

"All I'm saying is that I never knew Kagome was so wild."

Inuyasha and Miroku snickered but stopped when the girls came over to them.

Sango stood in front of Inuyasha and Kagome in front of Miroku. "Thank you," they both said at the same time.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked each other with confused faces then turned back to the girls. Both girls dropped their heads and sighed.

Sango spoke first. "We know about the conversation you two had."

"And if it wasn't for that little talk, nothing would have happen between us." Kagome said running her hand down Inuyasha's chest. She gripped Inuyasha's haori and drug him off to the village followed by Miroku and Sango.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

The sky was a mixture of pink and light purple as it changed into night.

Shippo was sleeping using Kilala as his pillow. Kagome sat next to the fire with Inuyasha's head in her lap. She scratched his ear and growled in pleasure.

Miroku was sitting looking up at the night sky when he heard someone whispered his name from the trees. Miroku looked over in the direction of the call and was able to make out the form of Sango. She motioned for him to come to her.

Miroku yawned and stretched his arms out. "Well I'm starting to get tired. I need to walk around for a bit." Miroku got up and walked off into the forest.

Kagome smiled. "Wonder what those two are going off to do?" She asked Inuyasha even though she already knew the answer.

"The same thing that we should do." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" she said softly pinching Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha went to reply with a smart remark but before her could, Kagome had bent over and kissed him.

Kagome came up and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "What about Shippo?" Inuyasha said glancing over at the sleeping kitsune.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So." She saw the look of resolve in Inuyasha's eyes and sighed. "We finally admit our feelings and now you want to be conservative." Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and found that he was asleep in her lap. She sighed and carefully slid him off her lap and laid next to him. Slowly she fell asleep too.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Sango took Miroku deep into the forest. They had been walking for a while, almost a half an hour. They had been walking in silence ever since Sango called him from the campsite.

Miroku finally broke the silence. "Sango my legs are starting to hurt…" He paused and let out a yawn. "…and I'm getting sleepy."

"Oh, shut up. We're almost there anyway." Sango spoke with some aggravation in her voice. She continued to walk, mumbling something about Miroku being a baby.

Miroku shook his head and slowly reached his hand out. He groped Sango's butt and gave it a small squeeze. Sango turned around with her hand open and smacked Miroku in the face. He was left with a look of surprise and confusion along with a red hand print.

Sango stared at Miroku's face then down at her hand. She regretted what she did, it was a habit she had developed. She looked at Miroku with sorrow in her eyes. "Miroku, I am soo sorry." She expected Miroku to get irritated and try to act innocent but she never expected what he said next.

"I guess I deserved it." Miroku said, his face void of emotion. He walked by her, continuing forward even though he didn't know where he was going.

Sango stared after him not knowing what to say. She couldn't get the image of Miroku's face out her mind, how surprised he was and how he showed no emotion at all. Sango walked after Miroku, lost in her thoughts.

They walked for a few more minutes in complete silence until Sango spoke. "It's just through those bushes," she said nervously. Miroku nodded and carefully made his way through the bushes, trying not to rip his robe.

On the other side was a small hot spring.

Miroku turned to Sango with a puzzled look on his face. "Sango what is this?"

Sango slowly walked to wards Miroku, her head down slightly as she looked at the ground. "Miroku I'm sorry." Miroku went to say something but before he could get it out, Sango had kissed him. She pulled back and looked at Miroku. He smiled, showing Sango that he accepted her apology even if it was unnecessary.

Sango smiled back and once again pressed her lips against the monk's. Miroku pulled Sango into his arms. His hands ran up and down her back but not once did his hands touch her butt. Sango wasn't very alarmed by this because of what had happen moments before. Sango moved her hands on to Miroku's shoulders and slid them down his chest. She pulled his robe open and it fell off of his body.

Miroku interrupted Sango and her mission to get him nude. He reached for Sango's kimono and took it off over her. Miroku worked quickly, in less than a minute he had Sango completely nude. He could sense that Sango felt vulnerable, she had a look of embarrassment on her face and covered her breasts with her arms.

Miroku laughed lightly. "Why are you so nervous? This is not the first time I've seen you without any clothes, my dear Sango."

Sango smiled back. "Well…"

"Maybe this with help you relax." Miroku finished removing the rest of his clothing allowing Sango to see everything.

Sango's arms dropped to her side as she stared at Miroku. The robe he always wore hid his wonderful physique. Under the moonlight, she could see his well-defined muscles, his flat stomach, but what impressed her most of all was his manhood.

Miroku smiled at the look of shock on Sango's face. "Relaxed?" He knew that she was but wanted her say it.

Sango nodded and swallowed. "Very," she replied absent minded. Sango slowly approached Miroku putting her hand on his chest. Sango leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Miroku slid his tongue into Sango's mouth, she shuddered as he ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth.

Sango pulled back and walked past Miroku. Miroku watched as Sango gradually stepped into the warm water. She walked into the water until it came to her waist then turned around and gave Miroku a seductive look, a visual command for him to join her.

Miroku smiled. '_Oh how wonderful,'_ He thought.

Miroku quickly crossed the grass and got in the hot spring. He looked at Sango in all her glory, the water came right above her breasts. Miroku made his way over to her. His hands snaked their way through the water and soon found their destination, her breasts. Miroku cradled Sango's breasts in his hands, massaging each one, letting his fingers slide over her hardened nipples.

_**LEMON** _

Sango kissed Miroku then rest her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. They stayed their speechless until Sango spoke.

"You think Inuyasha and Kagome are having as much fun as us?" Her words were muffled by Miroku's neck.

Miroku snickered slightly. "Probably not, they have Shippo with them." Miroku let his hand slide down Sango's back until he reached her round bottom. He squeezed and she jumped out of surprise. "Want to do it again."

Sango looked at Miroku. "Mmm," she said, thinking. "Umm. No." Miroku's eyes grew large out of shock and Sango laughed at his reaction. "You idiot, I wasn't serious." A look of relief came across Miroku's face while Sango kissed him passionately.

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah thats how I wanted to end this chapter, I'll let your imaginations work._


	5. Prying Eyes

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Prying Eyes**_

WHAM!

Inuyasha jumped from his peaceful sleep and looked around with a shocked face, his hand ready to draw the Tetsusaiga. When Inuyasha's vision focused, he found Miroku and Sango standing overcome by laughter.

Miroku began to speak while still laughing. "Y-you should h-have seen the…" Miroku started to cough from laughing so much. "…the look on your face." Miroku mimicked Inuyasha's face, Sango had just stopped laughing but Miroku's imitation caused her laughter return.

All the commotion caused Kagome to stir. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw Inuyasha chasing Miroku, yelling some curses. Kagome looked over and saw Sango laughing, Shippo was the most mature of them all. He was sitting with Kilala, shaking his head at the antics the older, supposedly mature members of the group.

Sango walked over to Kagome and sat down, her laughter dieing away. Kagome looked at her with an inquisitive look upon her face. Sango took notice of Kagome's face and gave her a look of her own.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well?"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Well what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "What happen between you and Miroku last night. You left us with Shippo and we couldn't do anything so you owe me, and I want details."

Sango gave into Kagome's will and told her about last nights events between her and Miroku. Kagome listened intently to everything Sango said. When Sango finished telling Kagome about her experiences, Inuyasha had caught Miroku and was in the process of putting numerous lumps on the monk's head.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku. She shook her head and yelled out. "SIT BOY!" The magic beads around his neck commanded him down to the ground. Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped into her lap.

"Kagome!" Shippo spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Good morning Shippo." Kagome rubbed Shippo's head, amazed at how much energy he had this early.

Inuyasha walked over, unhappy and grumbling something about 'those damn beads' and 'that old hag will pay' but nobody really paid attention. He sat down with his eyes crossed, pouting. He glanced over at Kagome and frowned then turned away.

"Are you _jealous_ Inuyasha?" Shippo had hopped on his head and was looking down at him.

Inuyasha growled and swiftly punched Shippo in the head. A bump formed on Shippo's head and he toppled off of Inuyasha. Kagome knew Shippo deserved it but she still gave Inuyasha an aggravated look.

"What?" Inuyasha mouthed. Kagome sighed and dropped her head.

Miroku's hand slithered through the grass nearing its prey: Sango. To be more specific, her butt. Sango noticed Miroku's actions but decided to ignore it and let him have his fun.

Inuyasha eased his way over to Kagome and sat on his haunches. He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Kagome continued to look at him with a straight face until he started to whimper. Kagome laughed lightly and Inuyasha laid his head in her lap. She rubbed Inuyasha's ears and he let out a low growl.

Kagome bent over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "You want to have some fun?" Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the lust in her voice.

He looked up at her and asked a question even though he knew the answer. "What kind of fun?" Kagome answered him a sinful smile. Inuyasha jumped up, startling everyone, picked Kagome up bridal style and ran off with her.

"We'll be back later!" Kagome yelled back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Miroku was keeping himself busy with Sango. Shippo pushed Miroku, much to the monk's surprise, and sat in Sango's lap. He sighed, he preferred Kagome but Sango would do for now. Miroku looked at Shippo with a grim look. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Where did Inuyasha and Kagome run off to?" Shippo asked with his arms crossed.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I'll explain it to your when you're older." At this Sango sighed and shook her head.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha soared over the treetops with Kagome in his arms. He landed in a grassy clearing and ran.

Kagome brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked ahead. "Inuyasha?" He replied with a soft growl. "Where are we going?"

Inuyasha continued to focus on where he was going, ignoring Kagome's question.

"Where are we going?" she repeated impatiently.

Inuyasha continued to ignore her. Kagome went to yell at the hanyou but Inuyasha jumped into the air, surprising her.

Inuyasha slowly fell to the ground and let Kagome down from his arms. She looked around in awe.

They stood in a grassy area that had beautiful wildflowers, of various colors, growing around. Then there was a small stream gently flowing through, fish could be seen swimming. Thick trees surrounded it all, no one without a strong will and even stronger tolerance for pain could make it through. To top it off the air smelt as if a fresh and clean rain had just came pass.

Inuyasha watched the look on Kagome face, her happiness evident.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes sparkled with joy. "Inuyasha, tha—" He stopped her in the middle of her words.

"I don't need any thanks, the look on your face is enough." He said smiling.

Kagome nodded and paused to think. "I'm still going to thank you." She pushed him back and he landed on the soft grass. She straddled him and started to pull open his fire rat robe. "I'm just going to do it in a different way." She gave a devilish smile.

Inuyasha smiled at his miko lover as she toke off the robe and threw to the side. Kagome then slid a hand up Inuyasha's undershirt, feeling on his muscular stomach and chest. _'I wonder if he works out or if it's always been like this. All of the fighting he does probably helps.'_

She ran her fingernails down his front while she tried to hold Inuyasha's hand down. "Stop being so impatient."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'That's easier said than done. You expect me to be patient with a body like that on top of me.'_ Kagome stopped occupying herself with Inuyasha's chest and pulled her shirt off.

_'Now we're getting somewhere,'_ Inuyasha thought as the only thing that stood between him and her soft, smooth breasts was that damn bra thing. '_That thing is too difficult to take off, women in Kagome's time wear to many layers.'_ Inuyasha's hands made their way to Kagome's back, he tried to take it off the way Kagome had shown him but he fumbled with the clasp and quickly became exasperated. He was almost to the point of cutting it with his claw but he remembered the last time he did and upset Kagome was.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, he was focused on getting her bra off the right way and his face showed it. She took pity on him and guided him through the process of unhooking the bra. Once it was finally unhooked, she left Inuyasha to take it off on his own. He smiled and slid the straps off her shoulders then pulled it off her.

_'Just like jell-o,'_ Inuyasha thought remember the desert Kagome had given him once. He took the index finger of his right hand and ran it over Kagome's breast. Then taking his claw, he drew circles around he nipple until it harden. Inuyasha let his tongue run across his lips, moistening them then leaned up and kissed her breast.

Kagome giggled some when Inuyasha pressed his mouth close to her and blew. "That feels weird." She spoke softy as if she didn't want to interrupt Inuyasha's concentration. Not wanting to let her other breast feel unwanted, he took his left hand and gently massaged it. Inuyasha let his tongue flick across the harden nipple. He switched breasts and let his hand pursue that side.

Inuyasha was in the middle of sucking on Kagome's breasts when something hit his nose. He stopped, his eyes went from side to side and he sniffed the air. Inuyasha's nostrils flared as his nose was overcome by the scent of Kagome's arousal.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha wonder what was wrong. "What do you smell?"

Inuyasha smiled and pointed to her womanhood. "I smell you," he said in a sly voice.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. She tried to get up but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. He laughed as she struggled against him. "Don't be such a baby, my nose ain't normal. Maybe this will make you feel better." Inuyasha shifted his weight under Kagome's body.

She smirked when she felt how hard he was. "Well I'll just have to do something about that." Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome had gotten off him and pulled him to his feet. She pushed back until he was against a tree. Inuyasha's face was that off mild confusion and anticipation of what would happen next.

_ **LEMON **_

Inuyasha's face relaxed and he slid down the trunk of the tree, pulling Kagome down with him. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. Her head moved up and down in synchronism with Inuyasha's slowing heartbeat.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. When he didn't answer she looked up at him and found him asleep. Kagome laughed lightly and placed her head back on Inuyasha's chest. She drifted off into sleep, the same place the hanyou was but she was suddenly jolted awake by a strange feeling.

Kagome's eyes darted around the area, wondering whether she was imagining things. Her eyes came to rest on a spot across the clearing. Out of the darkness of the trees emerged a familiar face.

There stood Kikyo. Kagome stared into the dead miko's eyes, they were full of hatred, anger, and malice. Kagome showed no signs of fear. She had Inuyasha, not Kikyo, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Kiyko's miko powers flashed in anger. Kagome gave her a small smile. _'HA!'_ she thought. With that smile Kikyo backed away and disappeared into the trees. Kagome rested her head back on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. She was slightly worried, she knew Kikyo would retaliate.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Miroku was sitting at the edge of the river. He stared down at his right hand deep in thought. Sango approached Miroku from behind but she decided not to surprise him, seeing him thinking to himself.

"Miroku?" She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up at Sango, putting on a fake smile so that he wouldn't worry her. "Yes, my dearest Sango."

Sango sat down next to Miroku and stared at him with concern. "We'll defeat Naraku."

With her words Miroku's smile decreased. "We'll defeat him or I'll di…" Miroku's voice trailed off.

Sango lifted Miroku's arm, leaned on him, and wrapped his arm around her. "It won't happen, I'll whatever is in my power to help." Miroku smiled.

Miroku kissed Sango's forehead. _'I know you would, Sango but what would you do if the only thing you could do is give me a son?'_ Miroku pulled Sango closer to him and stared into the river.

* * *

_**A/N: **It has been clearly stated that this story would be rated for sexual content, to add to that, it is stated at the beginning of each chapter if there will be any sexual content. If you have a problem with sexual content, DON'T READ THE DAMN STORY! Thank you._


	6. The Little Kitty's Seduction Game

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6  
**__**The Little Kitty's Seduction Game**_

A large youkai, about 20 or 30 feet tall, stormed through the forest. It had ugly brown skin, long claws, and red eyes. It's fangs dripped with blood. It had just come from a village, leaving death and destruction behind.

The youkai knocked down trees as it stepped out into a clearing. It growled in wicked pleasure when it found a young woman wandering aimlessly. The youkai leaped into the air and landed in front of the young woman with a roar. The woman remained still showing no emotion. The youkai roared again in anger and frustration at the woman's lack of fear and reached to her in its grasp.

Suddenly the woman's hair stood up and her miko powers flared. The youkai cried out in pain as its hand was engulfed mystic flames. The youkai swiped at the young woman again. The woman's power's burst out and incinerated the youkai. It's ashes dispersed throughout the air with the passing of a breeze.

"So have chosen, Inuyasha, you have chosen to break a promise. You must die Inuyasha but not before you see her die. You must die and you must suffer." Kikyo said, full of rage, as she walked off.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kaede walked in her hut to find a sight that was long overdue. Inuyasha had his head in Kagome's lap. Shippo was laying on Inuyasha's stomach and Inuyasha was punching him in the head, which was a first. Kagome busied herself with scratching Inuyasha's ear and rubbing Shippo's head. Miroku was sitting with Sango leaning against him and Kilala was sleeping next to Sango. He whispered something in her ear and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

Inuyasha's face twisted in disgust. "Damn it, Miroku! That's just sick, I do not need hear that!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk. Kaede finished collecting the various herbs she needed and left.

Miroku looked surprised and Sango blushed a deep crimson red.

Kagome sighed. Before Inuyasha could get too worked up, she leaned over and lightly blew in his ear. Inuyasha froze as his body was engulfed in pleasure.

"Damn you woman," Inuyasha whispered out.

Kagome smiled. She knew that Inuyasha's ears were sensitive and found out that it really drove him crazy if she blew in his ear. Kagome went back to massaging his ears and she was rewarded with a nice low growl.

Shippo hopped of Inuyasha's back and scrambled over to Kagome's yellow backpack searching for some candy. He found nothing on the top layer, so he searched deeper until he was in the bag. Everyone watched as Kagome's bag moved around as continued his expedition. Finally, a frustrated Shippo poked his head out the bag breathing heavily with a disappointed look on his face.

"Kagome, there's no more candy." he said whining.

"So what," Inuyasha said teasing the little kitsune, "You did without candy before you met Kagome, you can do without it now."

Shippo crossed his arms then a mischievous smile came across Shippo's face. "In that case, I guess you don't care that there's no more ramen left."

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head. "No more ramen?" He gasped. Shippo nodded. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran over to Kagome's bag to verify the kitsune's words, his worst fears were confirmed. He turned to the rest of them with a look of determination on his face."Alright Kagome let's go!" Inuyasha threw the bag over his shoulder and grabbed Kagome's hand with his other.

"I'll see you later," she said as Inuyasha pulled her out of the hut.

Shippo started to snicker then it turned into an "evil" laugh with his little fangs showing. Sango and Miroku looked worried, Kilala lifted her head and sniffed at Shippo. When she was satisfied that the kitsune was not possessed probably just crazy, she blew some air out her nose and went back to her nap.

What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked, really afraid that something was wrong with him.

Shippo stopped laughing and lifted up his shirt. Three packages of ramen fell out. Then he reached into his pants and pull out four more.

Sango and Miroku smiled at Shippo's deception. "So that was all a part of your plan get Kagome to go you some candy?" Sango asked while Miroku grinned and shook his head.

"Works every time." Shippo said nodding. "Anyway, who wants ramen!"

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha leaped through the air with Kagome and her bag on his bag. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her hair blew around in the wind. "Inuyasha! There is no need to rush!"

Inuyasha kept mumbling 'got to have ramen' over and again. Inuyasha glided down to the ground, landed into the Bone Eater's Well. A familiar blue light surrounded the time travelers as they made their way to the modern era.

Inuyasha touched down on the well floor with Kagome still on his back. He jumped up out of the well and quickly carried her out of the well house. Inuyasha didn't put Kagome down until they reached her kitchen.

"Now where's the ramen?" Inuyasha asked impatiently dropping the bag as he sat down in a chair.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you're so impatient." She walked over to the refrigerator where she found a note from her mother. Her lips moved as she silently read the note to herself. "Alright," she said finishing the note. She put the money her mother had left in her pocket, it was more than what she needed. Kagome went around collecting some food. "My family went out of town to visit some relatives, they'll be gone for the weekend." Kagome told Inuyasha, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Thank god. We can finally get some shard hunting done." Inuyasha said as he stretched. Kagome shook her head at him then a wicked smile came across her. Inuyasha looked over and saw the dangerous look on face. "Kagome… What's wrong?"

Kagome's smile disappeared. "N-nothing Inuyasha."

About ten minutes, Kagome had finished packing the yellow bag. "Inuyasha can you carry this for me?" Inuyasha picked the bag up and followed Kagome to the well house.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome prepared to jump into the well but Kagome slipped out of his grasp. "I'm gonna stay here Inuyasha. I want you to come back at sunset."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"INUYASHA, JUST DO IT!" She yelled with a snarl.

A look of fear came across Inuyasha's face as he leaned back trying to escape Kagome's wrath. He jumped into the well and traversed time.

Kagome smiled deviously as she clasped hand together and rubbed them in a menacing way.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and looked back into it wondering what was wrong with Kagome. He sped off to the village with the supplies.

Miroku and Sango were walking down the narrow paths that intersected the rice fields with Shippo in front of them chasing after Kilala. They saw Inuyasha jump through the air and land on the outskirts of the village.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out. Shippo looked up and ran over to him.

"So Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he hopped on his shoulder.

Miroku and Sango made their way over to Inuyasha awaiting his answer.

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of Kagome. "She's still home. She told me take the supplies and come back later." At that moment Shippo let out a massive burp, causing Inuyasha to quickly cover his ears.

Miroku struggled to hold back a laugh, Sango frowned in mild disgust, and Kilala's head turned to look at Shippo. Miroku laughs subsided as Inuyasha brought his hands to his sides. "Well I see you ate too much ramen Shippo."

At Miroku's words, Inuyasha turned his to look at the little kitsune on his shoulder. "What does he mean 'you ate too much ramen'?" Inuyasha asked with a threatening look.

Shippo leaned back in fear as Inuyasha's angry eyes burned holes into him. He went to jump off of his perch but the perturbed hanyou caught him in mid-air. "Shippo," he growled.

Shippo turned to face the hanyou with a nervous smile. "W-well Inuyasha. Um, there was some ramen left but we ate it all."

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch and he raised his fist prepared to strike Shippo in the head. Shippo knew what was about to happen and bit the hand the was holding him. Inuyasha yelped and released his grip on Shippo, who took the opportunity and ran to Kaede's hut.

"GET BACK HERE, RUNT!" Inuyasha barked running after Shippo.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sang, and a lumpy headed Shippo were sitting inside of Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were drilling Inuyasha with questions about him and Kagome while Shippo sat in the corner rubbing Kilala throwing Inuyasha dirty looks every once in a while.

"So anything _new_ happen between you and Kagome?" Miroku asked saying 'new' strangely.

Sango elbowed him in the side. "Inuyasha, you better be a perfect gentleman with Kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Inuyasha spoke quietly so that Shippo couldn't hear. "I'm not the one that starts anything, she comes on to me." Sango looked surprised and Miroku just smiled. "And she does it very well." He added causing Sango's mouth twist up in slight disgust.

Miroku laughed. "Sango, maybe you should take a lesson from Kagome."

Sango punched Miroku in the side of his head. "I'll keep that in mind," she said as Miroku fell over.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. He walked outside and stared at the setting sun. The sun was a reddish orange. The sky was a mixture of pink, lavender, and blue.

_'Time to go,' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He started walking off to the well. '_I wonder what was wrong with Kagome, she seemed really strange and scary.'_ At the thought of Kagome getting angry again, Inuyasha ran to the well.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha exited the well house and walked across the grounds of Higurashi Shrine. The sun was barely visible as the sky turned dark.

_'I hope she isn't angry cause I'm a little late.'_

Inuyasha hopped up to Kagome's window and looked in. Her room was completely dark, he could barely see anything inside. Inuyasha pulled at the window but it wouldn't open. A puzzled Inuyasha jumped down and went to the front door of the house. He knocked on door and it strangely open by itself.

"Strange," Inuyasha whispered. He stuck his nose in the door and was overcome with a wonderful smell. It smelt of fruit, apple maybe, and cinnamon was mixed in. Inuyasha eased the door open and stepped in. It was dark but unlike Kagome's room, there were candles sitting around the room burning. He closed the door behind him and cautiously walked through the house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out softly but didn't receive a response. Inuyasha entered the kitchen, which had redecorated since his visit earlier.

The big table with all those chairs had been replaced with a small round one, covered with a black cloth with two chairs. There were two red, scentless candles sitting on the table and a vase with a single red rose placed between the two burning candles.

Inuyasha looked mild confused but intrigued. He sniffed the air and smelled the aroma of a wonderful food.

Kagome's voice wandered from somewhere, Inuyasha couldn't tell. "Si—" Inuyasha flinched but her voice stopped before she finished the word. "Have a seat Inuyasha."

The confused hanyou shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the chair closest to him. Kagome stepped into the kitchen and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Kagome was wearing an extremely short and tight black dress. It was strapless, the only thing holding it up was her breasts and they really stood out in the dress. She had black high heels on, the strap of the shoe wrapped around her ankle. She had make-up, Inuyasha really noticed her dark red lipstick. What topped it off was the cat ears that she wore.

"Kagome…" He was cut off when Kagome placed a finger on his lips.

She walked over to the oven and opened it. She pulled out two plates of food and sat them on the table. "You want something to drink?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled and opened the refrigerator. She bent over looking for a drink.

Inuyasha took the time to notice Kagome's _assets_. "Nice ass," he mumbled.

"Did you say something, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her head still in the refrigerator.

"No, nothing at all." Inuyasha quickly said.

Kagome smiled, she had heard what Inuyasha said. She stood back up with a bottle of fruit juice. She got two wineglasses and poured some.

Kagome sat down and they began to eat, in silence. About halfway through the dinner, Kagome let her fork drop with a clatter. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Is it the food?" she asked worried.

Inuyasha looked as the light from the candle lit her face. "No, no the food is great." Inuyasha paused and stared into Kagome's eyes. "It's just… you look beautiful."

Kagome blushed and smiled at Inuyasha. "You know, this isn't the only thing I have planned for tonight." She spoke softly in a seductive tone with a dangerous smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so?"

Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome slipped off her right shoe. She continued to smile, never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. She slowly lifted her leg and inched it to Inuyasha. She finally replied to Inuyasha's question. "Yes, there's still more," she said letting her foot rub against Inuyasha leg, surprising him.

Kagome eased her foot between Inuyasha's legs and started to rub his crotch gently. "Kagome what are you… doing…" Inuyasha voice trailed off. He was getting hard and Kagome's massage felt really, really good.

Kagome pulled her foot back and slipped her shoe back on. She stood, leaving an aroused Inuyasha wondering why. "Come on Inuyasha." She walked out the kitchen pulling Inuyasha with her. Kagome led Inuyasha into to the living room and pushed down on the couch in front of the television. "Wait here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was now beyond confused but Kagome's actions in the kitchen told him that the nights festivities where far from over. Kagome walked out the room and went upstairs. Inuyasha dug his hand into the cushion of the couch and pulled out the television remote. He turned the television on and aimlessly flipped through the channels. Inuyasha found nothing to hold his interest so he turned the television off. Inuyasha yawned, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha." A sweet and 'innocent' voice caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch.

Inuyasha looked up. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes furiously. He stared at Kagome.

Kagome stood in the doorway leaning against the wall. She was wearing a slightly tight black gown, her lacy underwear were clearly visible through the thin material.

"Well?" Kagome asked with a smile. She knew his answer, she just wanted the satisfaction of him giving her a response.

Inuyasha's mouth suddenly became dry and he swallowed trying to regain moisture in his mouth. The look of amazement and lust Inuyasha had in his eyes was enough of an answer for Kagome. She slowly crossed the room, Inuyasha took notice of her smooth milky white legs. Kagome stood behind the couch, Inuyasha went to turn around and see what she was going to do but she held his head forward. She took his ear in her hand and gently massage.

Inuyasha smiled and his head dropped back to rest on the back of the sofa. Kagome bent over and lightly blew in his ear causing Inuyasha to growl in pleasure. Kagome saw his open mouth and took the opportunity to give him a deep passionate kiss. Kagome's tongue ravaged Inuyasha's mouth, very unusual for her she was supposed to be the innocent one.

Kagome broke the kiss, breathing deeply. Inuyasha stared up into to her chocolate brown eyes. He reached for her arm and gently pulled her onto the sofa and into his lap. She laughed lightly as Inuyasha nipped at her ear. Inuyasha pushed the stray strands of hair out of Kagome's face, then kissed her. He nibbled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kagome parted her lips giving him permission. He slide his tongue into her mouth and it lightly scraped against her teeth. They fought each other, each wanting control of the other. They both gave up the struggle and parted for air.

Kagome got up from off of Inuyasha's lap and stood away from him. Inuyasha looked at her with an extreme amount of surprise, wondering why she left him alone and vulnerable and so hard.

Kagome looked at the hanyou, slightly amused at his facial expression. "Is it over?" he asked, afraid she might say yes.

Kagome smiled dangerously as she slid the straps of the negligé off of her shoulders. "Oh no, my dear hanyou. It is far from over." she said seductively and let the gown fall off and pool at her feet.

Inuyasha stared and tried mentally to prepare himself for what would happen next.

* * *

_**A/N:** yeah, thats how it ends. so its a little anticlimactic but this chapter was more of a filler, don't worry things will happen soon. _

_if some of you were wondering what's up with the kitty thing, remember that episode where Shippo was explaining the situation between Inuyasha and Kagome to Kaede with pictures_


	7. The Kitty Chases The Puppy

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Lemon** content ahead. For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413_

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
**__**The Kitty Chases the Puppy**_

It was night. The sky was clear, the moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled.

Miroku walked around the village, making sure that he didn't sense any demons nearby. Besides watching for demons, Miroku was attempting to take refuge from his problems.

He found that ever since he and Sango had admitted their feelings for each other, he had been thinking more about his curse and his death. Miroku stood at the edge of the village and stared off into the night focused on nothing.

_'I might not live to see Naraku defeated. The way things are going my future doesn't look to bright.'_ Miroku let out a long and grievous sigh. _'I finally have Sango to myself but all I can think of are the negative things that could happen. Love is a puzzle wrapped inside of an enigma.'_

Sango approached Miroku cautiously, she didn't want to startle him. "Miroku," she spoke softly. "Miroku." She repeated his name again, a little louder this time but still a sweet tone.

Miroku's head snapped to the side and her stared into the eyes of Sango, the cause of his problems. "Yes, Sango."

Sango gazed into those blue orbs that were Miroku's eyes. She had known him a very long time and even though he had often got on her nerves, she knew when something was wrong with him. _'He must be thinking about his future once again.' _Sango intertwined her arm with Miroku's and leaned her head against him. She looked off into to the distance, thinking to herself. Her centered around Miroku and his wind tunnel, how he might not make to see Miroku. Something else crossed her mind, would Miroku ask her to bear him a son? More important, would he ask her because she was a woman or because she was the woman he loved?

The loud hoot of an owl awoke Sango from her moment of reflection. She let out a small sigh. _'This is too depressing, it's time to cheer up the both of us up.'_ A wicked smile came across Sango's face. Sango walked off into the forest, dragging a very confused Miroku with her.

"Sango where are we going?" Miroku asked after about two minutes of being led around.

Sango stopped suddenly and turned to face the slightly winded monk. Sango looked up at him with a sweet look and blinked her eyes a few times. She took her left hand and ran it across his chest.

"Sango?" Miroku asked nervously. "Sango, what are you doing?" He didn't mind the attention but he still wanted to know why.

Sango gave Miroku a small smile as she started move into the next stages of her plan. Sango pressed her body up against Miroku's and she felt something stiff in the area of his groin. She let her right hand slip into the innards of his robes and lightly ran her fingertips over his skin, her left hand was busy loosening the material that held Miroku's robes together.

Miroku protested but only half-heartedly. Miroku swallowed hard. "Sango this isn't like you, are you well?"

Sango gave Miroku another sweet smile, it looked sweet and innocent but it was dangerous and seductive. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. When Sango broke the kiss she caught Miroku's bottom lip in her teeth. She bit very lightly, causing a very small of pain, it her spontaneity drove Miroku crazy. Sango was incredibly uneasy throughout the whole ordeal, she had never done anything like this before and didn't want to embarrassed herself.

Miroku managed to get a few words out, the pleasure from Sango nibbling on his lip and her running the tip of her fingernails across his chest. "Umm… Well… Sango…" Miroku's chain of thought was broken when Sango sucked on his bottom lip and she received a small moan for her efforts.

Sango released Miroku's lip. Sango moved her hand down Miroku's body eventually making his way to his arousal, which was very aroused. Miroku was Sango's prey, she had lain out the bait, he had taken it, and all that was left was for her to capture him.

**_LEMON_**

Miroku lied down next to Sango and pulled her on top of him. He reached to the side, patting the grass, searching for his robe. He fingers gripped the robe and covered himself and Sango with it. Sango fell asleep soon followed by Miroku.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Miroku exited Kaede's hut and stepped out into bright morning sun. He stretched his arms to the sky with a smile on his face. He remembered the events of last night very well. Miroku turned and looked behind him to find Shippo walking out.

Shippo scrambled up Miroku's robes and sat on his shoulder. "I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back, I hope they bring something to eat."

Miroku shook his head. "Shippo you eat too much." Shippo shrugged. His eyes wandered off into the distance. "Miroku, look!" He yelled out right in Miroku's ear. Miroku cringed and rubbed his ear then looked to where Shippo was looking.

Kagome had walked over a hill and was searching for her friends. She found Miroku and Shippo standing looking in her direction. She smiled and waved to them then started towards them.

"She looks happy." Miroku stated as he and Shippo waved back to her. Shippo nodded with a big grin on his face. "Yeah but where's Inuyasha?"

At those words Inuyasha came running over the hill, carrying Kagome's yellow backpack. He picked up Kagome as he ran and leaped into the air with her. Inuyasha floated through the air, holding Kagome bridal style, and landed a few feet from where Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha let Kagome down and a ball of fur jumped into her arms. Shippo rubbed against Kagome. "Hi Shippo, I take it you missed me." Shippo looked up into her eyes and nodded. Sango stepped out of the hut, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Sango."

"Good morning Kagome." Sango replied through a big yawn.

"Did you have fun without us?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed deeply and looked at the ground. "Well… Umm… I had a _little_ fun."

A puzzled looked came across Kagome's face. "Huh?" She glanced over at Miroku, who was whistling and looking around at nothing in particular. Finally she pieced together the puzzle. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Ooh."

Sango looked back up at Kagome with sly look on her face. "So what did you do last night?"

Kagome blushed a dark red and so did Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked at each with smirks on their faces. "Nothing _really _happened." Kagome lied. Both Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome with faces that clearly stated they didn't believe her.

"Look there's Kaede." She said pointing trying to change the subject.

Miroku and Sango reluctantly turned to see the approaching miko, who was riding her horse. "Aye, young ones." They all greeted her, even Inuyasha. Kaede looked suspiciously at them. "Finally, ye have made an advance in ye relationships."

All of their jaws dropped at Kaede's words.

"How did she know that?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede rode off to try up her horse.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. Miroku bowed his and closed his eyes. "Lady Kaede has been around for many years and has learned many things."

"What does she mean by that Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome was a little hesitant to answer his question. "Have you guys finally got together?" All of them looked around nervously, which was enough to answer Shippo's question. He hopped out of Kagome arms. "It's about time. I was wondering when all my hard work was going off." He said walking off with his hands on his head.

Everyone sighed and looked down at the ground. Suddenly Kagome's head popped up. "I can sense a jewel shard."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

About half an hour later, they were walking through the forest heading for where Kagome sensed the jewel shard.

Shippo was walking, dragging his feet and his ears were drooping. "Inuyasha, can we take a break." He whined out.

Inuyasha let a quick laugh. "No you little runt. You need to walk, you've gotten so lazy from everyone carrying you around."

Kagome sighed and looked over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku was walking slowly with his staff dragging on the ground. Sango walking next Miroku, bent over with her due to the increasing weigh of her Hiraikotsu. Even Kilala's fatigue was clearly visible.

Kagome looked ahead again and stared at the back of Inuyasha's head. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she needed to rest too. "Inuyasha, we need to rest." She said raising her voice a little.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. Inuyasha growled, crossed his arms, and looked up at the sky. "Fine, when we get to the next clearing we stop." Inuyasha said pretending to be annoyed, he didn't want everyone to think he was getting soft.

They walked until they came to a clearing and stopped to rest. Kilala laid down on the ground and quickly fell asleep. Shippo spun around on his foot, dropped to the ground, and rested his head on Kilala. Sango sat down in the grass and Miroku dropped down next to her.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath about having to stop and sat on top of a rock. Kagome sat down and pulled some food out of her bag. She passed bags of potato chips and pretzels to Miroku and Sango, who immediately began eating.

Kagome pulled a out box of chocolate chip cookies and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." She said sweetly. "You want some cookies?" Inuyasha growled and stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome rolled eyes and smirked in a way that intrigued Inuyasha.

Miroku looked as Kagome's mouth moved as she said something that he couldn't hear. Suddenly Inuyasha's head popped up, his ears twitched, and he looked at Kagome with a look of disbelief. Miroku snorted.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked when he snorted.

Miroku nodded his head in the direction of their friends. "Kagome must have said something _interesting_ to Inuyasha, look at him."

They watched as Kagome whispered something else causing Inuyasha to fall off his perch on the rock. Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha scrambled back on his rock and glared at Kagome who had walked over to wake Shippo. Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, she was up to something and he knew it. Before Kagome interrupted the kitsune's slumber she turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as she looked at him seductively and stuck her forefinger into her mouth then ran it down her body. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her latest attempt of teasing him. Kagome smiled then bent down to wake Shippo. Inuyasha watched as skirt rose up stopping just before anything was revealed. Inuyasha started to get frustrated, the skirt was so close to showing the milky white skin of Kagome's ass but no matter how much he wished for a small breeze, the skirt still wouldn't fly up.

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome stood back up. Shippo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed Kagome back over to the others. Shippo sat down and started to eat a chocolate bar. Kagome walked over to brooding Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled and turned his head to the sky. Kagome laughed to herself at Inuyasha's reaction to her teasing him. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Inuyasha? Do you wanna lick me?" Inuyasha's ears twitched but he kept a straight face.

Miroku watched, shaking his head. "Sango." He whispered. "Sango, watch what happens next." Sango looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha, waiting to see what would happen next.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou that was determined to stay upset with her but she knew she was slowly making it through his defenses. She whispered into his ear once more, her voice full of lust and need. "Inuyasha." She wined out. "Inuyasha…" She spook breathing heavily. "… I want you, I _need _you." Inuyasha stared at Kagome from the corner of his eye. Kagome licked her lips enticing Inuyasha, encouraging him to act on his desires.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared forward again. Kagome shook her head. He may be able to hide his facial expressions but he couldn't hide something else. Kagome quickly reached for Inuyasha's manhood before he could react. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure he felt as Kagome rubbed his manhood through his pants.

"Umm Kagome, what about the others?" Inuyasha asked as small sparks of heat began to pulse throughout his body.

Kagome smiled. "Well why don't you stop squirming, you're the one drawing so much attention." She undid his belt and slid her hand down his pants.

Shippo walked over to Sango and Miroku. "What… are Kagome… and Inuyasha… do… ing?" Shippo asked through a mouth full of creamy peanut butter and milk chocolate candy bar.

Miroku and Sango looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. They saw Inuyasha twitching and Kagome whispering in his ear. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well Shippo, you Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is at new level." Sango's eyebrow arched up as she wondered where Miroku was going with this explanation. "Kagome's intentions are to please Inuyasha sexu—" Before Miroku could finish the sentence, Sango had punched Miroku on the top of the head.

"Stick to your usual explanation, Miroku." Sango said shaking her head.

Miroku grumbled, laying on the ground. He got up, rubbed the spot where Sango hit him, and nodded. "I'll explain it to you when your older, Shippo." Shippo sighed and went back to eating his candy bar.

"Kagome stop." Inuyasha said halfheartedly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes." Inuyasha said while trying to stifle a growl of pleasure.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kagome asked, puckering out her lip, attempting to look innocent.

"You know why." Inuyasha said defiantly.

"I do?" Kagome asked acting surprised. Inuyasha nodded slowly, the pleasure building as he neared his climax. "It is because I was teasing you?" Kagome asked, alternating the speed of her hand. Inuyasha shuddered and nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said pretending to regret her actions. "Do you forgive me?" Kagome asked, increasing the rhythm of her hand.

Inuyasha breaths because irregular, he tried to hold back his climax but became more difficult each second.

"Do you forgive me Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little louder as she moved her hand up and down Inuyasha's shaft even faster. Inuyasha couldn't hold it back any longer. He reached his peak, his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back into his head. Inuyasha's manhood throbbed as his seed was released.

Kagome smiled at the hanyou before her and kissed him on the cheek. "So am I forgiven?" Inuyasha nodded, his breathing slowly returned to normal. Kagome stood up and fixed her skirt. "I thought so," she said walking back to the others.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked away from him, amazed at the power she had over him. With her pleading eyes and a sad face, Kagome could get him to do just about anything. Inuyasha stood up and tied his belt, his fire rat kimono had already burned away any evidence of Kagome's actions towards him. He walked over to the others and sat down.

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. "So Inuyasha, did you enjoy yourself?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha's eyelids closed and his face turned to one of annoyance and slightly anger. "Look monk, don't get started. Sango I think you need to you need relieve some of Miroku's tension, it's not good if he holds it in like that." Miroku's face stiffened and Sango blushed.

_'That shut him up,'_ Inuyasha thought laughing to himself.

Kagome spoke breaking the awkward silence. "Hurry up you guys, we still have to get that jewel shard."

They all nodded in agreement and they rushed to finish eating.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	8. A Good Sense of Smell Can be a Very Bad ...

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own InuYasha, I just write fan fictions.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8  
**__**A Good Sense of Smell Can be a Very Bad Thing**_

Inuyasha's pace quickened, leaving the others to hurry after him.

Kagome stopped suddenly and looked off to her left. "We have to hurry the jewel shard is moving, fast."

At these words Inuyasha spun around on his heel and picked up Kagome bridal style. He leaped off into the air leaving Miroku, Sango, and Shippo behind. Sango commanded Kilala to transform and her, Miroku, and Shippo rode on her back.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha floated through the air with Kagome in his arms, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were behind them on Kilala. Kagome looked down at the lush green forest to located the jewel shards once more. "Over there." She said pointing off into the distance to what looked to be a cave. "I think it has another jewel shard."

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. It doesn't make a difference to me, I still destroy the bastard."

Kagome smiled. _'He's always so brash and quick to run into things but that's what I like about him. Inuyasha's always there to protect me, he would never let anyone hurt me. That tough guy act is so cute and really annoying at times but he had to be tough growing up as a hanyou.'_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as they dropped down through the air, her thoughts turned to the dark side. _'He knows how to please a woman too.'_ At this thought Kagome blushed deeply.

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome to find her staring up at him, blushing. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry what thoughts you might be having, you'll get a chance to act them out." Kagome quickly looked away, her face turning redder by the second. Inuyasha landed on a tree branch and jumped into the air once more.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

They arrived just as dusk began to envelop the land. Inuyasha let Kagome down, Kilala landed and let the others off. Inuyasha walked over to the mouth of the cave, his hand on Tetsusaiga. The cave was pitch black but Inuyasha didn't need to see to tell a youkai was inside, he could smell it.

Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha and peered into the cave. "The jewel shards are definitely in there." Inuyasha nodded and walked stepped forward into the darkness. "Inuyasha were are you going?" Kagome asked.

Miroku walked up with Sango next to him and Shippo on your shoulder. "Is the jewel shard in there Kagome?" He asked looking into the cave.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah and I think the youkai has two shards."

Shippo looked into cave. "Do we have to go in there?" Shippo asked his voice shivering with fear.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry runt. You don't have to go in, I do."

"Inuyasha what do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Sango snickered. "It's a strategic move. Inuyasha goes in and forces the youkai out and we kill it. Well, it's either that or Inuyasha's being his usual self."

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Think whatever you want, I'm still going in by myself."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke, raising her voice. Inuyasha turned around to find a slightly angered Kagome. "I'm going with you," she said pulling a flashlight out of her bag.

Inuyasha went to argue with her but though better of it. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath. Kagome stood up with a flashlight in-hand, her bow and a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. She shoved Inuyasha, urging him to move forward into the cave. Reluctantly he entered with Kagome on his heels.

"Hurry back!" Miroku yelled to their backs.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"Kagome, you shouldn't have came." Inuyasha whispered.

"Look Inuyasha, I wasn't going to let you come in here by yourself." She whispered out loudly, jabbing her finger in his back. "Your always pretending to be such a tough guy but we all know your a sweet little puppy." Inuyasha growled at her comment about him being 'a sweet little puppy'. "I care about you Inuyasha and I have to keep an eye on you…"

"Watch your step," Inuyasha whispered.

"…to make sure your safe." Kagome finished up, careful not lose her footing.

Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Kagome, I'm not trying to be rude but you have a big mouth." He whispered out, ignoring her gasp. "Your voice is echoing, which does help give us the element of surprise, neither does that bright light."

Kagome flicked the flashlight off and held on to the back of Inuyasha's haori. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha, straining her ears, only to hear the dripping of water. "What was that?" She whispered suddenly as she heard what seemed to be the flapping of wings.

"Shh!" Inuyasha hushed Kagome as he tried to listen for anymore noises. His ears twitched at the sound of flapping wings get louder as its source came nearer. "Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kagome back into the side of the cavern wall.

Kagome was bewildered at Inuyasha's actions but her thoughts were lost when she heard the sound of someone crashing into rock. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked apprehensively while fiddling with the flashlight. She hit the flashlight against the palm of her hand, trying to get it to turn on. The light flickered on and she pointed it straight at the opposite wall. She moved the light across wall, searching for Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome let out a high pitch scream. She found something but it wasn't Inuyasha.

The flashlight illuminated a youkai, a bat youkai. It had red eyes and nose pressed into its face. Its fangs were at least a foot long and dripping with saliva. The youkai screeched and lunged forward at Kagome ready to devour her.

Kagome screamed out, suddenly flash of red passed by the radius of the flashlight. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kagome listened as Inuyasha fought with the bat youkai. She noticed that sounds of the fight were getting further away and scrambled to gather her bow and arrows, then hurried after them.

Kagome had slipped a few times trying to keep up with them. She heard the familiar cries of Shippo, she realized that Inuyasha had forced the youkai out of the cave. Abandoning her dependence on the flashlight to illuminate her path, she ran forward. Finally Kagome exited the cave, into the night sky, to find Sango launching her Hiraikotsu at the flying bat youkai.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled out to her and jumped into her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked extremely worried about her safety.

Kagome nodded never taking her eyes off of the fight. The bat youkai had easily dodged the giant boomerang but it obviously didn't know the boomerang would come back. Sango stood waiting for her Hiraikotsu to destroy the youkai as it returned to her but what happen next shocked everyone. The bat youkai split into a bunch of small bats and flew out of the way.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched in awe of what happen. Sango had caught her Hiraikotsu and the bats were already heading Sango. A few feet away from the bats regrouped to form the bat youkai once more. The youkai lunged at Sango, it's long fangs ready to bite into her warm flesh. At that moment Miroku took action, he launched his staff at the youkai.

Sango let out a sigh of relief when bat youkai changed into its bat form to avoid Miroku's staff. The bats flew pass Sango, made a sharp turn, and headed for Kagome. Inuyasha growled out in anger, he had to protect her. The bats combined to form the bat youkai, rushing forward to take Kagome.

Inuyasha ran, trying to finish the youkai before it got to Kagome. Shippo yelled out as the youkai came closer. Inuyasha jumped into the air, the Tetsusaiga raised over his head. Inuyasha realized that he would never make it in time; his face was overcome with frustration. He lobbed the Tetsusaiga down to the ground, interrupting the youkai's attempt to get to Kagome.

Kagome stepped back as bat youkai neared her. She fell down with Shippo in her arms, surprised at Tetsusaiga's sudden appearance. The bat youkai stopped abruptly and turned around to see Inuyasha dropping down at him from above.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The youkai split into numerous bats dodging Inuyasha's attack. When the youkai split into its bat form Sango noticed something. She pulled out her katana and threw into the swarm of bats. The katana pierced a bat and nailed it to a tree.

"Now Miroku!" Sango yelled out as Inuyasha landed on the ground. Miroku was quick to act, he removed the prayer beads and revealed his wind tunnel. A huge vacuum was released, drawing in everything in, including the bats. Kagome gasp and Shippo cried out in fear as they were drawn off the ground and sucked into the wind tunnel's path.

_'This can't be the end.'_ Kagome thought with her eyes closed. At that moment, Kagome felt an arm wrap around waist. She opened her eyes only to look into the eyes of her hanyou lover, who was holding on to the Tetsusaiga.

"You didn't honestly think I would let anything happen to you?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Maybe," Kagome said, embarrassed at how foolish she was to think Inuyasha would let any harm come to her.

The many bats were sucked into the void in Miroku's right hand and Miroku sealed his wind tunnel. As the vacuum subsided Inuyasha and Kagome's feet gently touched ground. Kagome rubbed the kitsune who had buried his head into her breasts. "Are you ok Shippo?" Kagome asked, concerned about Shippo's physical and emotional status.

Shippo nodded never taking his head from its resting place. Inuyasha eyed the kitsune with a envious look but knew not to do anything that might get him in trouble with Kagome, he didn't want certain privileges revoked. Instead, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked over to Miroku and Sango who were examining the bat that was pinned to a tree by Sango's katana.

"So this is the bat the others gather to?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I guess. This bat seemed larger than the others, so it seemed logical that it would be important in the youkai's transformation." Sango said unsure whether her guess was correct or not.

"Feh. Stop talking and let's find out." Inuyasha said impatiently. He yanked Sango's katana out of the bat and tossed it over to her. The bat dropped to the ground and changed into the head of the bat youkai. It screeched out and dissolved into the air, leaving behind two shards of the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome walked over, taking out the small bottle that held the jewel shards. She added the newly acquired shards to the collection of three then dropped the jar into her shirt. "We should get something to eat then get some rest."

The others nodded in agreement and began to set up camp.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

It was almost dawn when Inuyasha awoke from his "light" sleep. Inuyasha looked pass the remains of the fire that had burned brightly last night to find Sango and Miroku sleeping next to each other. _'Seems like he has finally managed to keep his lecherous ways in check. Wonder how long that will last?'_

As a small laugh escaped Inuyasha, he felt something move. He looked down to find a sleeping Kagome with her head in his lap and Shippo curled up in her arms.

Inuyasha smiled and suddenly a strange scent entered his nose. The smell seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where, the effects of his long nap still had a grip on his mind. Inuyasha shrugged it off as nothing, all he knew was that it wasn't dangerous. He carefully slid from under Kagome, trying not to wake her.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha spun around at the sound of Sango's voice but he found her sleeping. He also found a familiar sight, Miroku's hand giving attention to one of it's favorite spots. _'I knew he couldn't keep his hands of her ass for long.'_

With that Inuyasha leaped into the sky and soon heard the sound of an open hand hitting someone's face. They had never even woken up.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha returned to the campsite about a hour an hour later, fully awoke.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was greeted by the miko that loved him and accepted him for who he was. Inuyasha was about to return her greeting when the wind shifted in his direction and he was greeted by the same scent he smelled earlier. Inuyasha sniffed at the air, trying to determine where the scent was coming from. Finally he found the source, it was Kagome. It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize what going on.

Kagome watched as the facial expressions of the hanyou changed rapidly from happy, to surprised, then he sniffed the air and his face showed a look of confusion as his eyes came to rest on her.

Inuyasha's face changed to that of shock and disbelief. He understood now why the scent was coming from Kagome, the scent had smell many times before; Kagome was in heat. Inuyasha's abruptly changed to that of displeasure. He never liked to be around Kagome when she was in heat. He didn't care about Sango; he didn't have feelings for her.

Kagome wore a look concern. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood there, not answering Kagome, fighting with himself. Kagome being in heat always drove him nuts. Her special scent called to his youkai half, commanding him to take her for his own but human side refused to let him defile something so beautiful, so innocent and so pure. The conflicts that went on inside him always resulted in him being angry and in a foul mood.

This time was no different. "Nothing," he barked out, crossing his arms. Kagome drew back surprised at Inuyasha sudden outburst. "I need to take care of something," he said more calmly this time but still with an irritated attitude. Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and ran off into the woods.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango had been watching, unknown to Inuyasha or Kagome. They all walked over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked worried about the troubled looked Kagome had on her face.

"I don't know, he was fine until he smelt the air."

Miroku looked at Sango with a confused look. Shippo sniffed at the air and they all looked him. Shippo finally understood what had Inuyasha in such a rut. He could smell the change in Kagome's body, he noticed it every month. He laughed at how immature Inuyasha could be.

"What is it Shippo?" Miroku asked when the kitsune laughed.

"Can't tell you. Inuyasha threatened me, anyway I think it would be better Inuyasha told Kagome himself."

"Told me what?"

Shippo ignored Kagome's question and went over to play with Kilala.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha sat in tree, with a great view of a lake, sulking. _'I'm usually not bothered by her scent this much but now that we've moved on to a new level in our relationship, well…'_ Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and stared off at the lake. _'Kagome's scent is so alluring and enticing. The human in me wants to gentle with her, go slow and enjoy the experience, being careful not to harm her body but the youkai half wanted to ram into her without any regard for her safety. Life is crazy.'_

The wind changed and Inuyasha was greeted by a scent he dreaded. He could tell Kagome was walking around in the forest, no doubt looking for him. The wind changed once more and Inuyasha found a scent that he despised: a youkai. Inuyasha sped off into the forest, racing to reach Kagome.

_'Dammit! What the hell was I thinking leaving her alone now! Any youkai could smell her! I should have stayed close, a youkai would be less likely to attack if they smelt me around! Dammit!'_

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome made her way through the brush of the forest. Kagome sat down a rock, taking a break from her search for Inuyasha. Kagome crossed her legs and just sat there for a few moments. Her legs started to bother her from being crossed for so long, she uncrossed her legs and spread them out, allowing the blood to flow back into her legs.

A roar was released somewhere in the forest, startling Kagome. She frantically looked around for the source of the roar and didn't have to wait long. A bear youkai emerged from the trees and turned its eyes on Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and screamed out as the youkai swiped at her. When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat Kagome down off to the side and turned his attention to the bear youkai.

"Why don't you mate with your own kind!" Inuyasha yelled out in rage. Kagome stared wondering why the youkai would want to mate with her. Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga and charged at the youkai. The bear youkai roared and swiped at Inuyasha with its claw, Inuyasha jumped out the way and slashed at the youkai.

"Feh." Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga as the bear youkai's head fell off and it disintegrated. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. "What do you think you're doing out here all alone, you stupid girl!" He yelled out.

"Well I must be stupid! I came to see how you were doing but you're so deep into one of your moods, you wouldn't notice!" Kagome yelled out, angry at Inuyasha's sudden rudeness.

"I am not in a mood!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Humph. Sit!" The magical necklace around Inuyasha's neck forcefully pulled him down to the ground. Inuyasha lifted his head up to yell to find a furious Kagome. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha cried out in pain as the numerous sit commands made deep crater for him to "rest" in. Once the commands had worn off Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole he had 'dug'. _'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her.'_ Inuyasha stretched, a few bones cracked, then walked back to the campsite angrily.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome stepped over the bushes then stormed over to the others and sat down.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo noticed the angry look Kagome had, it was had not to difficult to see.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked worried about her dear friend, sitting down next to her.

"That stupid hanyou, he gets on my nerves. Hmph! I come to see if he's alright and he gets mad at me, him and his silly moods. Then on top of that a youkai attacks me and Inuyasha was rambling on about the youkai wanting to mate with me. Eww! How gross!" Kagome fumed.

Sango listened horrified by what Kagome had just told them. Miroku spit out his tea when Kagome's statement of the youkai wanting to mate with her registered in his mind. "Did you say the youkai wanted to mate with you?" Kagome nodded. "Well that would explain Inuyasha's foul mood, would it not Sango?" Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked confused. "What does it explain?"

Miroku jumped at the chance to explain, one of his signature lecherous grins. "Well you see Kagome…"

Sango clenched her teeth at the nerve Miroku had. "Shut up Miroku. I'll explain." Miroku nodded not wanting to start something with Sango. "Kagome all youkai have a very good sense of smell, especially dog youkai, so they naturally would be smell any of the normal changes in a woman's body."

Sango sighed, the look of confusion on Kagome's face told her that she wasn't doing a good job of explaining. Shippo shook his head at the sad sigh before him.

Miroku attempt to clarify what Sango was saying. "To put it simply, any youkai could smell if you were 'in heat'. If I'm not mistaken it's about a week before your monthly cycle, right?" Miroku rushed out. Sure he cleared things up for Kagome but he still received a hit from Sango.

Kagome was still in shock from what Miroku had said, partially because _he_ mentioned her period and because he said youkai could smell it.

Sango sighed and looked at Miroku with pity. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of some things."

"Stop being so perverted Miroku!" Sango then turned her attention back to Kagome. "Anyway… Miroku's right though. Inuyasha and Shippo, any youkai for that matter, could smell a change in your body."

Kagome quickly turned her head to Shippo, who was busy petting Kilala. "Is this true Shippo?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome, he couldn't lie to her. Shippo nodded reluctantly. _'I hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt me.'_ "We can always tell when you're in heat, its right before your monthly bleeding." He ignored the shocked looked on Kagome's face and hopped into her lap. "It doesn't both me as much Inuyasha, his scent of smell is better than mine and he _loves_ you." Shippo said 'loves' in a sing-song voice. "Don't worry, it's not just you we smell it with Sango too, we just don't care."

Sango blushed, however Miroku eased next to Shippo. "So Shippo you smell when Sango in heat, next time could you tell me?" He whispered into the kitsune's ear. Before Shippo could give any response, his head met with Sango's fist.

"You perverted monk!" Sango yelled out seeming to be very angry. Miroku regained his composure and looked at Sango apologetically. "If you want to know something like that ask me." She whispered into his ear.

Miroku's face lighted up at her last statement. He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Kagome, you mean to tell me you have never noticed Inuyasha in a very bad mood about two weeks every month?"

Kagome's face twisted in concentration as she tried to remember anything odd about Inuyasha behavior. The more she thought about it, the more times she could recall. She realized Inuyasha had always been upset, for no apparent reason, the week before and during her period. "Now that I think about it, he has."

At that moment, they heard a sneeze come from the trees and a familiar hanyou stepped through. "I've been sneezing all the way here."

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	9. Mark of Passion, Mark of Desire

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9  
**__**Mark of Passion, Mark of Desire**_

Inuyasha stared at those staring at him with a nervous and questioning look upon his face.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him. "Inuyasha why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked, the sharpness of her stare made him uneasy and her tone told him now what not the time play around.

"Umm… well… you see…" Inuyasha stumbled over his words, trying to figure out what to say. He looked past Kagome to Miroku, hoping that the monk would give him an idea of what to do next. All Miroku did was mouth 'tell her'. _'Tell her what?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice raised in an effort to get the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha focused back on Kagome, still searching for way to tell her why he was in bad mood.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha started but was soon cut off by Kagome.

"Don't even say 'it's nothing Kagome'. We've already had a long conversation about this."

_'Damn, they already told her. Well I don't blame them, she seems pretty mad.'_ The thing that scared Inuyasha most was Kagome's ability to keep her voice calm and steady, even though she was angry.

"So Inuyasha what do you have to say for yourself?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha knew that he better tell her or face the consequences. "Kagome, come with me, I want to talk to you in private." Kagome eyed him suspiciously but eventually nodded. Inuyasha took her by the hand and lead her into the forest, leaving the others to talk among themselves.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha stepped out into a clearing, with Kagome right behind him. Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and motioned for Kagome to sit in front of him. He crossed his arms, placing his hands with the billowing sleeves of his haori.

Inuyasha sniffed and soon regretted that he did, during their disagreement he had completely forgotten that Kagome was in heat. Kagome noticed the small twitch of Inuyasha's nose as he looked at the ground. "Well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome noticing her stare, a stare asked him to be truthful to her. He wouldn't allow himself to disappointed her. He cleared his throat and prepared to explain the best he could. "Yes, I know that you're in heat." Kagome nodded, her eyes softened but not much. Inuyasha continued still looking at the ground but he knew Kagome had nodded, it was reassuring. "Youkai have an very good sense of smell, especially dog youkai, and I'm no different. So naturally I would be able to smell changes in someone's scent and in the case of a woman I would be able to smell…" Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"When she's in heat." Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha nodded. "Shippo said that you and he could tell when Sango's and my scent changed."

Inuyasha nodded, glad that she didn't mention any specifics, it was hard enough as is it.

"Shippo's too young to pay attention to a women's scent the way someone older would, anyway he thinks of you two as family so it wouldn't matter."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, pressuring Inuyasha to continue.

Inuyasha had never taken his eyes off the ground since he began. He was forcing himself to watch the green blades of grass as the wind blew them in his direction. The wind was blowing in his direction, that meant Kagome's scent was blowing in his direction. He tried his best not focus on Kagome's scent. It was extremely difficult, her scent was alluring, and it called to him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told her to sit in front of me.'_

Inuyasha sighed. _'What about you?'_ He repeated her question to himself. "Well, Sango doesn't bother me that much."

Kagome was beginning to get a little restless. "Shippo said that the reason you're always in such bad when I'm in heat and during my time is because you're in love with me." She rushed out.

Inuyasha cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Kagome had completely disregarded tip-toeing around the specifics. "Damn Shippo." He mumbled under his breath. _'Might as well get over with.'_ Inuyasha nodded, confirming Shippo's statement. "A youkai would be more enticed by the scent of the one he thinks of as his mate or the one he wants to be his mate. The scent is like a call for any youkai that she is ready to be mated with and it is their instinct for them to _take _her." He emphasized 'take', trying to make the point that a youkai would rape if the female didn't go willingly.

Kagome listened absorbing all the information Inuyasha had just given her. "So you're always in a bad mood when I'm in heat because you want something you can't have?"

Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's sudden disregard for his feelings, but his face didn't show it. He gave a nodded to respond to her question.

"If a youkai would rape a woman in heat, why haven't any youkai attacked me or Sango before?" Kagome asked looking at the hanyou, who still avoided her eyes.

"It's because of me." Inuyasha didn't have to look at Kagome to know that she was confused. She went asked what he meant, when he cut her off. "A youkai won't come if they smell another strong male youkai near the female. Any that did come, I killed before anyone noticed."

Kagome was slightly amazed at how protective Inuyasha was of Sango and herself. "Does Sango know?"

"Sango probably knows… I know she knows, her being a youkai exterminator. Probably figured it out when she noticed no youkai ever attacked. Miroku might know and there's know doubt that Shippo knows."

Kagome realized that she was the only one left out of the loop, besides Kilala. On second thought, she was the only one that didn't know, Kilala was a youkai so she could smell what was going on.

"Inuyasha you should have told me." Inuyasha heard the sadness in Kagome's voice and that made him regret not telling her even more.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry…" Inuyasha voice trailed off. Kagome had just stood up. The scent that was held back while Kagome sat with her legs closed, was just released and it was stronger than ever. Inuyasha was engulfed by the smell and as much as he tried to resist it, he couldn't. He began to think, he began to think about Kagome. Inuyasha imagined taking her right there. He wanted to flip her on her back, ripping her clothes off, and ram into her.

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully, noticing the blank expression on his face. Kagome had a feeling that she what knew what was going on with him. She glanced down and saw his hardened manhood and knew exactly what was going on. Kagome smiled devilishly, forming a plan in her head.

Inuyasha quickly snapped of his trance when Kagome knelt and placed her face about an inch away from his. "Umm… Kagome." He muttered out, not know how much longer he could take being that close to her.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" She asked with a voice full of lust. She began to slide his haori off.

Inuyasha swallowed and blinked his eyes. "There's nothing wrong, umm I just want to know what you're doing?" Inuyasha stammered out.

Kagome tossed Inuyasha's haori off to the side. "I thought I was solving your problem, relieving some of your tension. I didn't think you would mind, I know _he_ doesn't." Kagome said 'he' looking down at Inuyasha's manhood.

Inuyasha became even more nervous and aroused at her words. "It's not that…" Kagome placed a finger on his lips and quieted him, then loosened the belt of his hakama. "Inuyasha, what do you want to do?"

Her words echoed through his head. He wanted to take her right then and there, but it wouldn't be right, he hadn't even started the mating ritual. _'I wonder if she would let me mark her?'_ Inuyasha pushed all thoughts of the mating ritual from his mind, he had a beautiful girl sitting in front of him and she wanted him to do anything to her that he wanted.

Inuyasha used his hanyou speed and strength to flip Kagome on her back. He stared down her, smiling with his fangs showing. Inuyasha looked down at the being below him, sadly she was clothed and he didn't feel like undressing her. He let out a growl of frustration.

"What?" Kagome asked in response to his growl. "Is it the clothes?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome mouthed something to Inuyasha and his eyes widened.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she told him to rip her clothes off, her school uniform. She had always said never tear her clothes because they were expensive. Inuyasha was hesitant but did it before she changed her mind. He took his index finger, starting at the top of her back, he slowly brought his finger down her spine. Inuyasha made sure he missed her bra, he wanted the pleasure of taking that off.

Kagome smiled as she pulled off her torn top. Inuyasha leaned and pressed his lips against hers. He licked at her lips asking for entrance into her mouth, she parted allowing him to enter. While exploring the inside of her mouth, Inuyasha sliced her skirt. Kagome arched up a little letting Inuyasha pull the ripped skirt from under her. Inuyasha broke the kiss and gazed at what was under him. He ran his hand down Kagome's smooth skin, going over every curve.

Kagome raised up so that Inuyasha could unhook the clasp of her bra. Inuyasha tossed the bra off to side, never taking his eyes off her breasts. Inuyasha started at her collarbone, kissing and licking, slowly moving down Kagome's body, stopping at her breasts. He licked the valley between her breasts then traced a line to her right breast.

A soft moan escaped Kagome's lips as Inuyasha sucked at her nipple. Inuyasha occupied his left hand with Kagome's other breast, running the pad of his thumb across her hardened peak. Inuyasha flicked his tongue at her nipple. Inuyasha abandoned her breasts and moved further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

Inuyasha paused when he came to Kagome's panties. He looked up at her and smiled, then looked back down. The smell that came through the thin fabric was a delight to Inuyasha's nose. A mixture of Kagome's arousal and the scent of her being in heat drove Inuyasha wild. He pulled Kagome's panties down pass her knees but not all the way off.

**_LEMON_**.

Kagome collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Inuyasha crawled up next to Kagome and plopped down next to her. He laid there thinking while she pulled her underwear back up. _'I wonder if I should mark her? Would she let me? Maybe I should. No, I'm going to wait.'_ Inuyasha peered at Kagome from out the corner of his eye. She just laid there, naked, holding on to the memory of the event that just passed.

"We should be getting back now." Kagome said as she rolled over on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly changed from relaxed to surprised. "I thought it was my turn?"

Kagome laughed. "Nope, it was all about me." She stuck out her tongue. "I deserved some attention after the way you treated me." She said poking Inuyasha in the chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Kagome got up and picked up her bra, putting it back on. She bent over and picked up Inuyasha's haori and wrapped it her. Kagome looked around, searching for her school uniform, finally she found the shirt in the bushes and her skirt was hanging from a tree. She gathered her stuff and stared at Inuyasha.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Inuyasha reluctantly stood up. He picked up Kagome and ran off into the woods.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango sat at the campsite eating some snacks from Kagome's backpack, awaiting for Kagome and Inuyasha's return.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone for a long time." Sango said rubbing Kilala, who was curled up in her lap.

"I don't think they're talking anymore." Shippo said then tossed a few M&M's in his mouth.

Miroku gave one of his trademark lecherous grins. "Yes. I think you're correct Shippo, they're probably doing…" Miroku stopped speaking when he received a glare from Sango.

Before Sango could say anything, Inuyasha came down from the sky with Kagome in his arms. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango eyed the couple as Inuyasha let Kagome down out of his arms. Miroku spotted torn uniform that Kagome was holding and grinned at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down across from Miroku. "What are you smiling at monk?" Inuyasha said putting on a grumpy act, most of which was genuine but somewhat exaggerated.

Kagome pulled a skirt and a t-shirt out her backpack. She walked into the forest and stepped behind a tree to change.

"So Inuyasha, some of us would like to know exactly what happen between you and Kagome." Miroku said still grinning at the hanyou sitting across from him.

"It's none of your business, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku continued, ignoring Inuyasha tone. "Something big must have happen for you to be so full of energy." Shippo nodded in agreement.

Kagome stepped back into the clearing with Inuyasha's haori over her arm.

Inuyasha went to something to Miroku but was cut off by Kagome. "Could you two go and get some firewood and some food." Kagome pulled Inuyasha up off the ground, handed him his haori, and pushed him off.

"Fine, I'll go get some food." Inuyasha pulled on his haori and sighed walking off into the forest with Shippo following, while Miroku went in the opposite direction to get some wood.

When she thought the boys were far enough from them, Sango pulled Kagome down next to her. "What happen between you and Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Sango with a confused expression. "Don't give me that look Kagome I know something had to have happened, you came back wearing Inuyasha's haori and your clothes were ripped up."

"Not only that Inuyasha seemed a lot happier than usual."

Both Kagome and Sango jumped. Miroku stood behind the two girls.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "What are you doing here, it should have taken you longer to get firewood."

Miroku dropped the wood next to the dead fire and sat down next to Sango. "Don't worry, I got plenty of firewood last night and piled it behind some bushes." Miroku rubbed his hands together. "So Kagome, tell us what went on between you two and we want details."

Sango sighed. "You are such a pervert."

"If you would let me I'll show you just how perverted I am." Miroku mumbled causing Sango to blush.

Kagome stuck out her tongue faking disgust. "Anyway, nothing happen between Inuyasha and me, he just explained why he was in such a bad mood."

Sango and Miroku both wore an expression of disbelief. "We know that there's more to it than that, you came back with your clothes torn up and wearing his clothes."

Kagome smiled and blushed when she thought of what Inuyasha did to her. Her head popped up as she snapped of her daze.

Sango smiled at her friend. "That look, what happen?"

Kagome's blush deepened. "Nothing much."

Sango began to giggle uncontrollably and received a strange look from Miroku. Sango stopped laughing long enough to ask another question. "Did he mark you?"

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha stood in a slowly running river, with his sleeves rolled up, trying to catch some fish.

Shippo was sitting on a rock waiting for Inuyasha to catch some fish. "What went on between you and Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared down at the water, trying not to move at all, waiting for a fish to come near. "Nothing you little runt."

"Uh-huh. I can smell her scent all of you."

Inuyasha growled. "Close your nose. Anyway you're too young."

Shippo sighed. "Did you mark her?"

Shippo's question surprised Inuyasha causing to lose fish that he was trying to catch. Inuyasha walked over to Shippo, grumpy and mumbling under his breath. "No I didn't mark her, damn it."

Shippo jumped up on to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why not?"

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's question and gathered the fish he had already caught, then headed back for the campsite.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"Mark me?" Kagome asked her friends wondering what Sango was talking about.

Miroku took the chance to show of his knowledge of youkai habits. "Dog youkai mark their mate by biting them on the neck. The mark tells other youkai that youkai, well in your case person, had been taken by someone. A youkai will rarely attack a marked… uhh, female! Yes that will do, a youkai will rarely attack a marked female because a female would only pick the strongest male they could find."

Kagome sat there wondering why Inuyasha hadn't marked her. Was he afraid that she wouldn't let him?

At that moment Inuyasha came out of the woods with Shippo perched on his shoulder and a bunch of fish on a string. Inuyasha walked over to the others with an aggravated look upon his face. He spotted Miroku and wondered what was going on. "Hey Miroku, I thought you were going to get firewood?"

Miroku smiled. "Look down at your feet and you will see that I have completed my job."

Inuyasha looked down and saw the pile of broken tree branches. He growled and shoved the fish at Miroku. "Since you had such an easy time getting wood, why don't you prepare lunch."

Miroku was about to pass up Inuyasha's offer but Kagome gave him a pleading look. "Very well Inuyasha." Miroku said with a small smile.

Miroku started preparing the fish for lunch. "Could you come with me Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up and dragged Inuyasha by his sleeve, not waiting for him to say yes to her question. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the forest, about thirty feet away from the others.

"Kagome where are we going and why are we going there?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

Kagome stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "I have a question."

Inuyasha sighed. "Another one?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Yes another one."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's funny face. He sat down on the ground. "What's the question?"

Kagome sat down next to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Why didn't you mark me?"

Inuyasha body stiffened. He searched his mind for the answer. "Dog youkai mate for life and I wasn't sure whether you were ready for that kind of commitment. The only way to get out of it would be for either mate to die."

Kagome smiled. "Mark me."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked down at Kagome, surprised at what she had just said. "What? Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yes I'm sure." Kagome paused. "Do you want to mark me?"

"Yes I want to mark you. I want to protect you. I want to love you." Inuyasha took a deep breath and laid down on the ground, instead of lying next to him, Kagome straddled him. Inuyasha looked up at her suspiciously, wondering what her intentions were. Deciding that Kagome hadn't sat on top of him to seduce him, he continued. "It's just your only fifteen, you have the rest of your life ahead of you to find someone, someone human, so why settle for filthy hanyou like me."

Kagome punched Inuyasha in thechest.

"Oww!" Inuyasha rubbed the spot where Kagome had hit him. "What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"Inuyasha you are so stupid, you're always insulting yourself. You are not a filthy hanyou, I like the fact that you're a hanyou, I don't think you would have those cute ears if you were a youkai." Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears, earning a playful growl. "I've found somebody I love and I don't wanna let him go." With that she leaned over and captured Inuyasha's lips in her own. Inuyasha parted his lips giving her entrance to his mouth, Kagome welcomed the chance to enter his mouth. Kagome explored his mouth, running her tongue across his, causing Inuyasha to fight back.

Both of their tongues sought for dominance over the other, Inuyasha let Kagome pin his tongue down, his curiosity wanting to know what Kagome would do if she won the battle. Kagome broke the kiss, both breathing heavily and Inuyasha was soon rewarded for letting Kagome win. Kagome gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She tossed the shirt aside, revealing her bra, a black lacy bra made of a very thin material.

Kagome laughed to herself at the look of sheer joy that Inuyasha wore. "You seem a _little _excited Inuyasha."

"Well I'm not," Inuyasha replied, quickly removing the look of boyish glee that had been on his face just seconds ago.

Kagome smiled. "You might be able to hide _your _excitement but… you can't hide _his_."

Inuyasha followed the direction in which she was looking, his eyes rested a bulge between her legs. Inuyasha blushed out of embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. She swiftly bent down and kissed Inuyasha's check.

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, she had said that she wanted him to mark her and he would obey. Inuyasha leaned up and began kiss Kagome; starting at her collarbone, he left a trail that stopped right above her breasts. Inuyasha ran his hands up Kagome's back, his fingers found the clasp of her bra and he easily unhooked it. Kagome slipped her bra off, which was also tossed out of the way. Inuyasha flicked his across Kagome's nipple, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmmm." Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's soft, silver hair. She pushed Inuyasha back to the ground, while receiving a surprised look from him. Kagome smiled as her hands went behind her back. Soon after Kagome threw her skirt off to the side. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, with his hanyou speed and strength, Inuyasha flipped Kagome over on to her back.

Kagome gasped in surprise. Inuyasha stared down at the girl beneath him. "I'm _so_ lucky," He whispered out.

Kagome smiled. "Yes you are."

Inuyasha bent down and brushed his lips across Kagome's. He left a line a kisses down Kagome's body, only stopping when he came to her underwear. Her scent was strong, it called to him and Inuyasha wouldn't dare to ignore it. He slid her lacy, black underwear down and off her legs. They too were discarded.

**_LEMON_**

However it was different for Inuyasha. The moment he sunk his fangs into Kagome and her blood touched his lips, a hot excruciating pain spread throughout his body. Inuyasha's head snapped up and his mouth opened wide as the pain became more intense and unbearable but, he couldn't yell or speak for that matter.

The pain passed within a minute, leaving him gasping and breathing heavily. Inuyasha buried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, who was breathing hard too. Inuyasha laid on top of Kagome wondering what had just transpired.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think we should be getting back to the others." Inuyasha nodding, never moving his head from its resting place, still wondering what to hell had happened.

* * *

_**A/N:** _

thank you to **PoeticIndigo** your info. oh I didn't forget about you **Draechaeli**, it would be very hard not to with your very descriptive explanation.

to **kuro17**, Inuyasha and Kagome have not had sex, _yet_.


	10. Fire and Ice

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise but I own Hitaru and Rietatsu.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Fire and Ice**_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the campsite hand-in-hand. He was still a little shook up from what happen when he marked Kagome but, he didn't let her see his concern.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out the trees to find a lively fire. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were sitting around the fire, waiting.

Miroku glanced up and saw the couple coming towards them. "We were wondering what was taking you two so long, we thought you might miss lunch." Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and Miroku winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku while Kagome and Sango giggled silently. Inuyasha's irritated stare at Miroku was interrupted by Shippo. The little kitsune had walked over to Inuyasha and began sniffing him. His nose led him towards Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha realized where and why Shippo's nose was heading to his right hand. Inuyasha swiftly grabbed the scruff of the kitsune's neck with his left hand and raised him up to his eye level.

"I think it would be best if you stopped sniffing me," Inuyasha snarled.

Shippo shook with fright at the tone of Inuyasha's voice. Shippo nodded his head, Inuyasha released and he fell to the ground with "thump."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, angered and surprised at the hanyou's behavior. "Si-" Kagome was about yell out 'sit' but she stopped when Shippo started sniffing her. Shippo eyes came to rest on two reddish-purplish dots on the right side of Kagome's neck.

"Yay! Inuyasha finally marked Kagome!" Shippo cried out with boyish glee. Miroku and Sango's heads snapped over to Kagome, staring at her neck, then snapped back over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes became slits as stared at the kitsune furious. Shippo saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and buried himself in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha went to chase after Shippo and forcefully draw him from his hiding place but Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha you better not." Her look challenged him to come after the kitsune.

Inuyasha growled. He crossed his arms and pouted. Miroku shook his head as he tended to the fish. He handed everyone a fish skewered by a stick. Inuyasha took his fish from Miroku and ate it angrily, every once in while he glanced at Shippo, angry at the kitsune's big nose and even bigger mouth.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

It was mid-afternoon, and the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. Kagome exited Kaede's hut with her yellow backpack over her shoulder, and Inuyasha right behind her. Sango walked out with Miroku and Shippo behind her.

"It would be best if you two hurry, there are dark clouds looming overhead." Miroku said looking up at the sky.

Kagome turned back a gave her friends a kind, gentle smile. "See you guys later." A droplet of water hit Kagome on the arm. She casually walked off with Inuyasha following.

The drops of water fell more frequently, causing Kagome to sprint instead of walk. Soon after it started to pour down raining. Kagome ran at full speed but her bag was slowing her down some. Suddenly, Kagome was swept off her feet and into the arms of Inuyasha. With her in his arms, he ran off heading to the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha and reached the well, drenched from the rain. He quickly hopped into the well with Kagome in his arms. They were bathed in the mystical blue lights as they traveled into the future. Inuyasha's feet touched the soft dirt bottom of the well; he jumped out and put Kagome down.

They walked out of the well-house to a climate that was much different than that of the Feudal Era. The sun shone brightly considering that it was nearing evening. The flowers and trees were full of life and birds were flying overhead. The only problem Kagome had with all of it was the noise. The noise of the streets, the sounds of cars and of busy people, Kagome could do without that.

Kagome walked across the grounds of Higurashi shrine with her hanyou right next to her. Kagome opened the door to her house and peeped inside. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and the living room. As Kagome walked past the living room, she Souta watching cartoons. Inuyasha carefully crept by the child trying to avoid being seen, Souta could be a pain sometimes.

As Kagome got closer to the kitchen, she heard a soft, happy humming. She peered into the kitchen and found her mother tending to a pot that was on the stove. She felt Inuyasha place his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled his nose in the nape of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling but quickly came to her senses and batted Inuyasha away with her hands.

"My mom is right there," she whispered. Inuyasha stuck his lower lip out and stared at her with puppy dog eyes. He had done it now. Kagome found those eyes and protruding lip so cute and irresistible. She pushed Inuyasha up against the wall and pressed her lips against his.

Kagome's tongue searched Inuyasha's but she hastily pulled back at the sound of footsteps. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen, only to be surprised by her daughter and the hanyou boy.

Oh, my!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out with her hand over her heart. "It's so wonderful to see you home and you've brought Inuyasha with you. How long are you going to stay?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm not sure Mom, only a few hours."

Inuyasha stepped forward, off the wall. "We're going to stay the night." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, surprised.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha, it was warm smile, the same smile that Kagome would give him. "That's nice to hear, I'll set a place for you at the dinner table." Kagome's mother turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

With her mother gone Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "We're staying the night?" She asked still surprised at the hanyou. He hated when she stayed in the Modern Era and he couldn't search for jewel shards.

Inuyasha stared forward into the kitchen. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I thought it would be nice if you got some rest. You need to stay with your family once in while, while you still can."

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. _'He's changed so much. He's a different person…'_ Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Besides, whatever your mom is cooking smells good." Kagome's head dropped and she sighed. _'…Nope, still same old Inuyasha.'_

When Kagome's grandfather walk in, he smiled at Kagome, he saw Inuyasha and his eyes widened. "Youkai!" He shouted out. He reached in his robes and pulled out one of his sutras; he placed it Inuyasha's forehead awaiting for Inuyasha cry out in pain.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with an annoyed look. "This is going to be a long day."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome was curled up against a well-fed Inuyasha, watching TV on the couch with no light but that of television. Her mother and grandfather got an emergency call from a relative, and went off to see about them. So it was just her, Inuyasha, and Souta.

Kagome let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out nearly hitting Inuyasha in the face. She didn't notice her "attack" on Inuyasha and he didn't mention it. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close. Inuyasha was about to give Kagome a passionate kiss when he stopped. Kagome watched Inuyasha's ears twitched, then watched as he sniffed the air. "What is it?" She whispered. She didn't have to wait long for an answer. A sleepy eyed Souta came into the room.

"Souta, why aren't you in bed?" Kagome asked her little brother.

Souta rubbed his eyes and looked at Kagome. "I couldn't sleep, bad dreams." He said sadly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have been watching horror movies. 'Ringu' has that rating for a reason."

Souta dropped his head in shame, which caused Kagome to realized she was being a little too harsh, Souta was already feeling the effects of his rebellion. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he raised an eyebrow at her. She looked over to Souta then looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally understood what she was trying to say.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. "Come on runt." Inuyasha spoke with slight irritation but Souta was too happy to notice. He ran at them and jumped. He landed on Inuyasha's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kagome winced as Inuyasha let out a silent scream.

Kagome grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and spread it across Souta, Inuyasha, and herself. Inuyasha had finished taking deep breaths and Souta was busy trying to find the best position. He finally found a spot where his head on the armrest and legs were stretch across Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at Souta and sighed. _'Looks like I won't be having any fun tonight, maybe Miroku will have better luck.'_

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Sango walked through the village under the moonlight, every once in a while the 'hoot' an owl broke the silence. Sango absentmindedly walked to the river's edge. She sat down and looked out at the water. Sango heard soft footsteps but wasn't worried.

"Sango," Miroku whispered, making sure he didn't startle her.

Sango looked up and smiled at Miroku as walked over and sat down next to her. "That was nice meal Miroku."

Miroku smiled, his ego even bigger than before. "I'm glad to know that you liked it. When you travel alone as much as I have, you need to learn how to cook well." Miroku rested his arm on his knee, looking at the river he became lost in his thoughts.

Sango glanced over at Miroku, noticing the blank look in his eyes made her wonder what he was thinking about. _'It's probably about his curse. Miroku has always been worry about the curse but he always did a job of hiding his fear.'_

Sango took her hand and pushed Miroku, she was surprised when he tipped over and fell on the ground. Sango scrambled over to him. "Miroku! I am so sorry." Sango quickly got over her bout of guilt and started to laugh.

Miroku eyed Sango wondering why she thought it was so funny. "I could have been seriously hurt." Sango continued to laugh. Miroku smiled and pulled her down on top of him. Sango stared down into Miroku's eyes. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled back. Sango leaned down again and gave Miroku another friendly peck on the cheek but when she went to recoil again, Miroku wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Miroku finally allowed Sango to pull away. Sango ran her hands across Miroku's stomach and slid her hand into the folds of his robes. She rubbed her hand across the smooth skin of Miroku's chest. Miroku ran his up her arms up to her shoulders, before she knew what was happening Miroku had slipped off the top part of her kimono.

In matter of seconds, Sango was completely nude straddling a topless Miroku. Miroku slowly drew a line down Sango's body that started at the valley between her breasts and stopped at her naval. Sango let Miroku flip her over on her back. He planted kisses across her neck. Miroku made his way down Sango's front and paused when he reached her breasts. Miroku looked up at her, they both shared a quick smile, and Miroku went back to her body.

Miroku circled the hardened peaks of Sango's breast with his finger. He leaned down and took her breast into her mouth. He sucked her and twirled her tongue around her nipple. Miroku abandoned Sango's breasts and moved further down her body. Sango's body was full of anxiety, she had idea of what Miroku was going to do but she wasn't totally sure. Sango's heart started to race faster as Miroku stopped, looming above her womanhood.

"SANGO! MIROKU!"

Miroku's head popped up and he stared at Sango, who was wearing a look of fear. Sango scrambled to get her clothes on as the calling of a kitsune got closer. Sango had just managed to get her kimono just as Shippo came running over to them.

Although her kimono was on the wrong way, Shippo didn't notice. "Sango. Miroku. Lady Kaede needs your help with making a youkai repellent."

"A youkai repellent?" Sango asked. "Lady Kaede knows how to make a youkai repellent, why does she need our help?"

"She wants to make a stronger one, she heard from group of the travelers that a group of youkai had attacked a nearby village."

Miroku stood up then helped Sango up. Sango knew that he was a little angry, so was she, but they couldn't do anything about it. Sango and Miroku followed Shippo back to Lady Kaede's hut, though Sango did stop to reverse her kimono.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. As his vision became less blurred, he looked down at the two bodies on top of him. Kagome had her head resting in Inuyasha's lap and Souta was wrapped in her arms with the blanket over them both.

Inuyasha grunted as he tried to slip from underneath the siblings without waking either of them. He finally managed to scramble out from under them. Inuyasha stood up and straighten his clothes. He sniffed the air and found Mrs. Higurashi's scent. It was strong, so she must have came back while they were sleeping. He also could smell the scent of that crazy old priest. Inuyasha walked over the door, opened it, and looked around.

Kagome's grandfather was carrying a bucket of water towards the shrine. _'Old coot is probably going to cleanse himself.'_ Inuyasha closed the door and went upstairs. He didn't hear Kagome's mother so he came to the assumption that she had went out again. Inuyasha went into the bathroom to relieve himself. While he was washing his hands, Inuyasha smelt himself. He was too dirty but Kagome's family might think different. _'Maybe I should take a… what did Kagome call it? A shower. Maybe I should take a shower.'_

Inuyasha started to strip off his clothes and threw them over in a pile in the corner. Inuyasha stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water for the shower. He got it to a comfortable temperature and let the water hit his body.

The bathroom door opened and Kagome peeked inside. Inuyasha was standing under the running water. The water was rolling down his well cut body. Kagome blushed as she stood there watching Inuyasha, her thoughts running wild.

"Don't you think you should use some soap."

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome staring at him. "I guess so." Kagome smiled and got him some soap and a washcloth. She handed it to him. "I think I'm going to need some help getting my back." Inuyasha said with a sly grin.

Kagome smiled at him. "I think…" She quickly reached into the shower and turned off the hot water, then closed the shower curtain. "…that you need to cool off." She heard Inuyasha yelp as he was assaulted by the cold water. Kagome giggled and quickly ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha turned the hot water back on and mumbled some curses under his breath.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha turned the water off and got out of the shower. He looked around for a towel but couldn't find one. He picked up his clothes, then walked over to the door and opened it some. When he didn't see anyone in the hallway, he ran out and headed into Kagome's room.

He quickly shut the door behind him. The hanyou looked around the room but Kagome wasn't there.

"I'll right back, I need to go to my room!"

Inuyasha smiled as a plan for revenge formed in his mind. Inuyasha quickly tossed his clothes under Kagome and hid behind her door.

Kagome's door opened and she walked in. Inuyasha slammed the door closed and pushed Kagome against the wall. Kagome tried to fight off, protesting his sudden bout of passion.

"Inuyasha, my family is downstairs." She whispered out.

Inuyasha ignored her and began to kiss at her neck. Kagome stopped fighting against Inuyasha as soon as he started to suck her neck. Kagome gave in a small moan escaped her lips.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled out.

Kagome came back to her senses and reluctantly pushed Inuyasha back. "I have to go." She opened the door, went out, and closed it behind. Inuyasha stood mumbling curses. The door opened and Kagome peeked in. "Put your clothes on." She commanded and closed the door again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, got his clothes from under the bed, and grumpily put them on.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha hopped out of the well with Kagome and her bag full of supplies. They quietly walked through the forest heading to the village.

Kagome began to run leaving Inuyasha behind. She looked back over her shoulder, challenging Inuyasha to a race, even though she knew he was going to win. Inuyasha threw Kagome's bag over his shoulder and ran after her. Suddenly he was hit with a nauseating smell that made him dizzy. Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his haori. _'Why are there youkai repellents up?'_ Inuyasha started to run faster to catch up to Kagome.

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha catching up with her but, she found it strange he was covering his nose.

Inuyasha pulled his arm away from his nose when smell of the youkai repellent disappeared. Inuyasha passed Kagome, he looked back and laughed at her. The village was over this hill and Inuyasha knew he was going to win.

SMACK!

Inuyasha fell to the ground hard. Kagome ran up to him and looked down at him. "Are you ok?" She knelt and rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha growled in delight but quickly shooed Kagome's hand away. "I ran into something."

Kagome looked up searching for what Inuyasha ran into but couldn't find anything. "I don't see anything."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, angrily. "Well how do you explain how I got on the ground." Inuyasha stormed forward and suddenly thrown backwards. Inuyasha slide across the ground and stopped at the feet of a shocked Kagome. "I told you I ran into something."

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up when they heard Miroku's voice.

Miroku came running towards them but stopped at a tree. Inuyasha watched as he touched the tree and pulled away a small piece of paper. "Come quickly."

Inuyasha hopped to his feet and quickly headed over to Miroku with Kagome. They walked over to Miroku and placed the paper back on the tree. Inuyasha noticed that it was a youkai repelling sutra.

The three of them walked to the village and Mirkou explained things on the way.

They arrived at Kaede's hut where Sango and Shippo were waiting.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, excited to see that she was back.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome picked up kitsune in her arms.

There was a huge explosion that surprised everyone. Out of instinct, Inuyasha's hand went for his blade. Miroku stared off in the direction of the blast and Sango had hand on her Hiraikotsu. Shippo was hiding in Kagome's arms when Lady Kaede came rushing out of the hut.

The screams of the villagers became louder as they rushing towards them.

One of the men ran up to Kaede, his eyes full of fear. "Demons! Two of them!"

Inuyasha went to run off to confront the youkai but stopped suddenly. Two youkai stood before him. The taller of the two was wearing black pants with red fireballs streaming down his legs. He wore a black vest that outlined with red and had red fireballs streaking across it. His hair was black as where his eyes but they seemed to glow with red.

The other youkai was wearing black pants too but, his had light blue icicles pointing downward. He had on a black long sleeve jacket with the same light blue icicles pointing down, under that was a light blue shirt. Unlike the other, his hair was the same icy blue color as his shirt. His eyes also had the same icy blue color of everything else.

The one in the black and red spoke first. "I am Hitaru. My brother, Rietatsu, and I are seeking the shards of the Shikon Jewel. We have destroyed five other villages, searching for the priestess who guards the shards and have not had any luck. If this is not the village priestess it will destroyed, if it is the correct village it will still be destroyed."

"Inuyasha! They have a total of five jewel shards!" Kagome shouted out.

Inuyasha flexed his claws with a grin. "Three shards, huh. This is going to be interesting."

Hitaru eyed Kagome. "Brother, it seem as though we have finally found the right village."

Rietatsu smiled a dreadful and dangerous grin. "She is the priestess that guards the Shikon? I find that hard to believe although, they did say she dress strangely."

Hitaru shrugged his shoulders. "How she dresses doesn't matter, she has the Shikon Jewel shards and that's all that matters. She looks like she would be a good mate."

Kagome was shocked and angered at what Hitaru said. She was angry but not as angry as Inuyasha. He stood there staring at the brothers, his eyes nothing but slits.

"She's already taken." Inuyasha growled out.

Hitaru sighed. "It seems you are right but why a beautiful priestess would take a filthy hanyou as her mate is beyond my knowledge."

If possible Inuyasha got even angrier. Inuyasha's fingers grasped his Tetsusaiga. He lunged forward at Hitaru, brandishing his sword.

Both brothers were surprised at the speed of Inuyasha's attack. The was a bright flash of light as two energies collided. When the light dissipated, Inuyasha was shocked to see Rietatsu standing in front of his brother, both were protected by a thick slab of ice. Inuyasha jumped back and cursed under his breath.

The block of ice evaporated and there stood a smiling Rietatsu and Hitaru. Rietatsu snickered. "You honestly didn't think that we wore these clothes are just for style?"

Miroku stepped forward, staff in his hand. "Each of you control fire and ice."

Hitaru clapped his hands. "Yes, we are the demon brothers of fire and ice." He sighed. "At least one of them is smart. Sad, the hanyou isn't intelligent or strong."

Rietatsu laughed. "He has nothing to live for, we should do him a favor and end his life."

Hitaru put his hand out and a giant jet-stream of fire shot towards Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the way and the fire-stream scorched the ground black. Inuyasha landed after dodging Hitaru's attack only to see Rietatsu throwing a huge icicle at him.

"Wind Tunnel!" The icicle was thrown off it's course by the suction of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Rietatsu looked in awe as his icicle crashed into a tree. Miroku resealed his Wind Tunnel and pulled his staff from its place in the ground.

"Damn!" Rietatsu yelled out in frustration.

"Stay calm brother. Anger will get you nowhere." Hitaru said to his brother, who nodded. Hitaru sent forth another stream of fire directed at Miroku. Miroku stood his ground, he twirled his staff around, just managing to hold back the flames. "You must be trained very well monk, I'm surprised that you haven't dropped that staff, that fire was at least one-hundred thirty degrees." He spoke with slight amusement.

Sango stepped forward, ready to throw her Hiraikotsu but she halted at Miroku's sudden yell. "No Sango! Stay there and protect Kagome." Sango nodded and took up the job of protecting Kagome.

Hitaru laughed. "You'll need all the help you can get."

Inuyasha was tired of standing around. He was furious, they had insulted him and most of all they had disrespected his mate. Inuyasha lunged forward with a cross between a yell and roar. Rietatsu covered his face with his arms and formed thick layers of ice around his arms. Inuyasha pivoted on his heel and turned in circled with his sword outstretched. The extra momentum from his spin, gave Inuyasha's sword slash a lot more strength. Steel and ice connected causing shards of ice shot in all directions.

Rietatsu was thrown back from the force of the attack and slid across the ground leaving a deep trench. Rietatsu flipped up to feet and glared at Inuyasha. "You filthy cur, how dare you."

Inuyasha smiled dangerously. "You can't fight me and expect not to get hit at least once."

Meanwhile, Miroku and Hitaru were fighting. Miroku had holes in his robes from where they had caught on fire. Hitaru tossed another fireball, Miroku swatted the ball of fire away with his staff but some small flames caused his robes to catch fire once more. Hitaru let out another stream of fire, Miroku rolled off to the side, putting out the fire in the process.

Miroku charged forward, figuring that close-range combat would be his best friend in this fight. Much to his surprise, Hitaru surrounded himself in a sphere a fire. There was a big explosion and Miroku was thrown backwards into the wall of Kaede's hut. Sango cried out in horror at Miroku's lifeless body. No matter how worried she was worried about Miroku's health, she didn't move. He had charged her with the task of keeping Kagome safe and she would honor his wishes by doing so.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku's fall in battle out of the corner of his eye but couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Rietatsu raised his hands up and giant icicles formed above Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha stopped his panting and busied himself with dodging the falling chunks of ice.

Hitaru slowly walked towards Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. Kilala roared at the fire demon, her hair raised, ready to protect her owner and the others. Kilala rushed at Hitaru, fangs bared. The fire demon's hands became engulfed in flames and he caught Kilala's open mouth in his hands. Hitaru threw Kilala off to the side and hit her with a large fireball. Kilala cried out and changed into her smaller form. Hitaru continued on his path towards Kagome.

Sango stepped forward ready to fight. Sango swiped with her Hiraikotsu causing Hitaru to duck. His hands became surrounded in flames once more. He knocked her giant boomerang up, making Sango lose her balance. Sango stumbled but brought her Hiraikotsu up quick enough to block the huge swirling fireball. There was a small explosion and Sango too was thrown backwards, landing next Miroku.

Kagome stared defiantly at Hitaru as neared her. She was scared but she wouldn't show it. Shippo cowered behind Kagome's leg.

Hitaru smirked evilly. "I don't care if you do have a mate, I need to release some tension and you'll due quiet well." Inuyasha heard Hitaru's words and his ears twitched at his words as anger pumped through his veins.

Shippo growled at the approaching fire youkai and stepped from behind Kagome's legs. "Leave her alone!" He shouted bravely, ready to defend Kagome.

Hitaru laughed. "You're a courageous whelp, too bad you'll die for it."

Both Miroku and Sango began to stir. They saw Hitaru heading for Kagome and Shippo and tried to get to their feet but they were still a little out of it.

Inuyasha smacked Rietatsu away with his sword and rushed at Hitaru with his Tetsusaiga over held over his head. "You won't lay a finger on her!" Inuyasha slashed at the youkai threatening his mate but froze in mid-attack.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched, shocked at what had just happened. Rietatsu had sent a icicles rocketing towards Inuyasha. They pierced his back and emerged from his chest. Inuyasha stood like a statue, eyes void of any emotion and mouth open, gasping for air.

Hitaru laughed while his brother smiled at his accomplishment. "Good one brother, I'm just disappointed that I couldn't have killed this worthless hanyou." He turned back to a devastated Kagome. She had tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "Now that cur is dead you'll probably be looking for a new mate."

"I SAID YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Kagome and the others stared, eyes wide with surprised, at the sight behind Hitaru. Hitaru turned around to see the origin of the voice. Both Hitaru and his brother were bewildered.

Inuyasha stood, with Tetsusaiga gripped in his hands. Inuyasha was still skewered by the icicles, which were dripping with his blood. His breaths were sharp and short; he looked as if every breathe sent excruciating pain through his body.

Rietatsu's face twisted up in anger that his attack failed. "How are you still alive?" Rietatsu yelled, his voice full of hatred. Hitaru wore a look of disgust, wondering the exactly the same thing as his brother.

Inuyasha laughed and a look of pain shot across his face but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I don't know and I don't care, I just that I won't die until you two are dead and Kagome is safe."

A feeling of warmth spread throughout Kagome's body at Inuyasha's words. He wouldn't give up until Kagome was safe from the danger of the two brothers.

Inuyasha lunged forward, ignoring the pain, and swiped at Hitaru. Hitaru easily dodged Inuyasha's attack, it seemed that Inuyasha's wounds were hindering his speed. Hitaru jumped into the air and landed next to his brother. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled out. He turned around to face his two opponents.

Sango was ready to launch her Hiraikotsu but Miroku held his arm out infront of her. "No Sango, Inuyasha is determined to protect his mate and I highly doubt he will accept our help." Sango leaned against her Hiraikotsu waiting to see the outcome of the battle.

Hitaru and Rietatsu whispered to each other. When their conversation was over, they both nodded simultaneously. Hitaru spoke. "We both agree, it is time to finish this."

Inuyasha smirked. "I couldn't agree more." He tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga, ready his final attack. Hitaru and Rietatsu's aura became visible and started to grow, they were fiery red and icy blue respectively. The two auras began to swirl together, combine into something more powerful. Inuyasha knew that the two youkai were prepared to deliver their final attack and so was he.

Kagome noticed that the blood dripping from the spears of ice in Inuyasha's body began to drip faster. _'He's gonna kill himself.'_ Kagome thought her face overcome by worry.

"Inuyasha please stop, you're going to kill yourself!" She shouted at him.

Inuyasha took in Kagome's words but didn't turn to answer her. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. "I have to do this. I don't care that they insulted me but they went too far when they disgraced you and for that they will not live to see tomorrow." Inuyasha stared forward determined to kill the brothers.

Kagome's eyes began to tear up but she gave Inuyasha a reassuring nod, he couldn't see it but Kagome knew that Inuyasha knew she accepted his decision.

Hitaru and Rietatsu held their arms out, left and right respectively, with their over one another. "It is time for this insignificant cur to die!" Hitaru yelled out angrily.

Inuyasha rushed forward and ball of combined of the brothers' energy formed, constantly increasing in size. "Use their energy against them… Cut through with the Wind Scar… God I hope the village doesn't get destroyed." Tetsusaiga swirled with the familiar energy of the Wind Scar. Inuyasha had only used the Backlash Wave a few times, he hadn't exactly mastered it but now was good time to try.

With scream the brothers released their massive energy ball. Inuyasha pushed all anxieties from his mind. Inuyasha roared as he sliced through the attack with the Wind Scar. "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha cried out.

Small tornadoes appeared and made their way to the brothers. They were completely overcome by fear as Inuyasha's attack came towards them. They cried out as the Backlash Wave ripped them apart. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief at his triumph over the fire and ice brothers. Thankfully the village didn't look that bad, he _could _have done worse. He turned to face Kagome but his vision was becoming blurred. He saw Kagome's twisted figure running towards him. _'She's safe.'_ Inuyasha smiled and suddenly blacked out.

Miroku and Sango started walking over to Inuyasha to congratulate him on a job well done. Kaede had went inside her hut to gather some herbs and some of the modern medicine Kagome would bring. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha extremely happy that he was still alive. She stared in horror as the Tetsusaiga dropped from Inuyasha's hand and he fell face-first to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped to the ground and rolled the hanyou in her lap.

Sango and Miroku ran over to the fallen hanyou and his worried mate. "Lady Kaede! Hurry!" Miroku shouted as he ran to see about Inuyasha.

Kaede rushed out her hut with supplies in hand. Kaede knelt down to see about Inuyasha. She placed a small pillow on the ground and Kagome put his head on the pillow. "He has lost all consciousness." Sango did her best to console a silently crying Kagome. Shippo watched worried, he too was trying to console someone, Kilala. Kaede carefully examined the icicles that had pierced his body. "Miroku could ye do your best to remove the ice."

Miroku nodded. He shoved his staff into the ground, so that it would stand on its own, then grasped an icicle in his hand. With a grunt, he pulled the spear from Inuyasha's body. It was dripping with Inuyasha's blood.

A few minutes later, Miroku had relieved Inuyasha of all but one icicle. Miroku pulled out the last spear of ice with a sharp tug that received a flinch Kagome. Miroku stepped out of the way while Kaede examined Inuyasha's open wounds. She quickly withdrew her hand as a soft pink glow came from the holes in Inuyasha's chest. The light died away and new skin began to grow, from the rim of the wounds, inward. Soon Inuyasha's wounds were completely covered and the skin looked like there had never been anything piercing it.

Everyone that was gathered around the hanyou, stared dumbfounded at what had just transpired. Sango spoke first. "Just happen?" She asked bewildered.

"I believe it has something to do with Kagome," Kaede said with a calm tone that said she wasn't that surprised at what happened.

Kagome's head popped up. "Me?" She asked, her voice a little squeaky.

Kaede nodded. "The cause of this change in Inuyasha has something to do with the mark on ye neck." Kagome's fingers ran across the mark Inuyasha had made, the bite marks were now two small bumps on her smooth skin. "When Inuyasha marked ye, his body took in some of ye miko energy which enhanced his hanyou abilities."

Miroku was in deep thought. "So that is why he was able to continue fighting when he shouldn't have been able to."

Kaede closed her eye, searching for a good way to explain her speculations. "Somewhat. I think Inuyasha's determination to protect Kagome and his stubbornness to die at the hands of the two youkai brothers would have given him the will to keep living but not for long. It is Kagome's miko powers that gave him the strength to continue fighting and win."

Shippo was confused but he didn't care as long as Inuyasha was ok, Kagome would have been very depressed if Inuyasha had died and he didn't like to see Kgome depressed.

Kagome repeated her interpretation of what Kaede said, trying to clarify it. "So your saying that when Inuyasha marked me he got some of my power which added to his power." Kaede nodded.

"So that's what that pain was."

The group jumped at Inuyasha's raspy voice. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, which were slightly red.

Kagome leaned over the hanyou and gazed down at him. "Oh, Inuyasha. I was _so_ worried about you." Tears were once again forming in her eyes. "Kagome…" Kagome hit Inuyasha in the chest, causing everyone to look at her strangely and made Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you? You scared me half to death!" She shouted out.

"Kagome."

"I'm so glad you're alive," Kagome spoke sadly.

Inuyasha was confused, was she happy or angry to see him alive?

Once again, Kagome's angry side took over and she to yell and hit him. The others saw where this was going and left the couple to themselves. Miroku, Sango, Shippo went to recover the five jewel shards left behind by the brothers while Kaede went off to aid the villagers.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled away before Kagome could go into angry mode again. "Kagome will you stop hitting me! I'm injured." He said rubbing his chest vigorously.

Kagome got to her feet and approached Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said apologetically, "I was just really worried about you."

Inuyasha brought Kagome in his arms. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I would promise that I won't do it anymore but that would be a lie."

Kagome nodded against his chest. "Now that you have some of my power, I'll always be there to protect you." Inuyasha smiled, a genuine smiled that washed over Kagome's heart and made her less fearful for Inuyasha's safety. "Now let's go help the villagers."

She drug him off to the area of the village where most of the villagers were before he could protest. Inuyasha knew Kagome would make him do all of the work. He sighed as she pulled him along.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	11. Men Gossip But Not as Much as Women

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I don't not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Men Gossip But Not as Much as Women**_

With a lazy jump, Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch about twenty feet off the ground. Hard to believe that only a week ago the Fire and Ice Brothers had decimated almost half the village. Luckily the crops and livestock hadn't been harm in their attack. The village was looking brand new and it was all thanks to him. Ok, so maybe that was a lie but he did do most of the work.

"Inuyasha!"

The voice of Shippo reached his ears. A few days ago Shippo's "inside" voice would have caused his ears to rupture, it frightened him to think what the kitsune's "outside" voice would have done if he hadn't got control over his enhanced senses. Ever since his battle with the youkai brothers, Inuyasha's hanyou senses went into overdrive. His hearing and smell affect some but not nearly as much as his speed, strength and healing abilities.

"Inuyasha!"

The kitsune's calling began to annoy Inuyasha. It took Inuyasha a while to get use to his newfound hanyou abilities, he had to train himself to control how much of it to use. He started to get the hang of it after a while, thankfully. He had a few accidents when he was helping rebuild the village; hammers knocking down walls, nearly taking off Miroku's head when he tossed him an ax, that kind of stuff.

Shippo saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree and sneaked over to him. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou jumped and looked down at Shippo. He angrily jumped down from the tree and pulled the fox demon to his eye level by his shirt. Inuyasha stared at the kitsune, growling. "What do you want?"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's ear flattened against his head from the loudness of the shrill yell. Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome approaching him, not looking very happy.

"Inuyasha, put Shippo down." She said firmly.

Inuyasha suddenly released his gripped on Shippo's shirt letting him fall to the ground with thump. Shippo stared angrily at Inuyasha while rubbing his butt. Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and began to complain to her about Inuyasha's mean behavior.

Inuyasha tried to protest. "He was bothering me and you know my hearin—"

Kagome cut him off. "Save it Inuyasha. That was still no reason to treat him badly; he's only a kid."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Feh. He's no kid; he's about your age if not older."

Kagome matched Inuyasha's bad mood. "He was calling you for me," She growled out. "You can so childish sometimes."

"You didn't seem to care about my childishness when I was _playing _with your _cat_ last night." He murmured out, loud enough for Kagome to hear him though.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson as she recalled the events of the previous night. Kagome quickly removed the flustered look from her face and replaced it with an angry one. "That's beside the point and you should use that kind of language in front of Shippo." She turned her back to him and walked away.

Inuyasha smiled. _"I got off pretty easily, I expected her to sit me."_ "Feh! She's not going to sit me, I'm her mate." Inuyasha jumped into the air…

"SIT BOY!"

…and came crashing down at the sound of a familiar voice uttering those words. Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground mumbling curses under his breath.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

The sun was setting casting a beautiful pinkish glow on everything. Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut with Sango, Shippo and Kilala in tow, the two girls had towels over their shoulders. They were headed to the hot springs on the outskirts of the village and Shippo was their "bodyguard", from the boys that is.

They reached the hot springs and stripped their clothes off and eased into the warm water, sitting at opposite ends of the pool. While Shippo busied himself by playing with Kilala, Kagome took the opportunity to question Sango about stuff.

"So, Sango…"

"Hmm."

"How are things going between you and Miroku?"

Sango's eyes darted around as she tried to think of a believable excuse. As if Kagome was reading her mind, she said. "And I want the true, not some story."

Sango looked at Kagome wondering how she knew she was trying to avoid the question. After a few seconds of trying to figure out how, she gave up. "What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since you want to play stupid, I'll just asked you outright. Did you and Miroku have sex?"

Sango's eyes grew huge from shock. "S–sex?" Kagome nodded. "But Miroku is a _monk_ and we're not married," she hissed out.

Kagome sighed things definitely different back in the Feudal Era. "Miroku isn't your average monk but considering the era, I guess it wouldn't be right for you two to do _it_ before marriage."

"Yes, it would be considered dishonorable if anyone found out AND what if I became pregnant?"

Kagome sighed at how much Sango was overacting. "Sango calm down, forget I said anything about sex, what else is going on."

Sango frowned, she didn't want to talk about it. Kagome's pressuring looks didn't help ease her anxieties so she decided talking about it might help. "Well… umm… I unsure about Miroku's loyalties." Kagome's slightly confused look told her she need to elaborate. "We all know Miroku is a lewd, lecherous monk… It's who he is and I don't know if he can change overnight."

Kagome listened to Sango, she felt sorry her friend. "Don't worry about, I'm sure that Miroku loves you and won't do anything perverted to anyone but you." She smiled at the last part.

Sango laughed a little. "Now that that's over with… how are things with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome pressed her index fingers together and looked down as she started playing with fingers.

"Kagome," Sango spoke some firmness in her voice.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Kagome said, letting her drop causing a small splash.

Sango smiled deviously. "Did _you _two have sex?"

Kagome shook her no. "I want to see how Inuyasha will handle things with…" Sango nodded, sparing Kagome from having to mention Kikyo's name. "Besides, I don't want to get pregnant, I'm too young."

Sango nodded. "How did it feel when Inuyasha marked you?"

Kagome blushed madly. "We talked about it already," Kagome lied.

"No we didn't. We didn't really have time with rebuilding the village."

"Well…" Kagome was embarrassed and Sango could see it. "Inuyasha was doing _stuff _with his tongue…" Sango's eyes widened. "…then he stopped and moved up to my neck and started doing _stuff_ with his fingers then bit me."

Sango grinned like a giddy little girl. "Did you feel anything?"

If possible, Kagome blushed even more. "I felt something… but it wasn't pain." Sango began to giggle uncontrollably and Kagome submerged her head into the water.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

_**Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and Miroku**_

Inuyasha watched as girls left accompanied by Shippo. Kagome said that she was going to the hot springs. He felt like such an idiot when she said Sango was coming with her, he was practically jumping up and down then she crushed his hopes of them doing something.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku came walking across the hill, calling for Inuyasha. Miroku spotted him in the tree. "Inuyasha, do you have an plans for the rest of the evening?" He asked him.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the sauna, enjoying a nice hot steam bath. Inuyasha sat with a towel around his waist while Miroku seemed to be more comfortable in the nude. Inuyasha grumbled, intent on keeping his eyes on the door and nowhere near Miroku. "Damn Miroku, can't you put a towel on."

Miroku rested his back on the wall and closed his eyes. "Ah Inuyasha, all I want to is to be free and release myself."

Inuyasha's became slits. "You can't get anymore free than that and if you _release_ anything near me, I'll beat you senseless."

Miroku nervously cleared his throat. "So Inuyasha," Miroku said, trying to change the subject. "What have you Kagome been up to."

Inuyasha growled, wondering what Miroku was trying to get at. "Miroku," Inuyasha said in a tone to warn Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha calm down, you're bark is worse than you're bite. I was just wondering if things were going as well for you and Kagome as they are for Sango and myself."

"Things are just fine between us," the hanyou replied coldly. Miroku sighed in frustration. Inuyasha could tell that he was upset his feeble attempts to get him to open up weren't working. Inuyasha decided to amuse the monk. "Kagome and I haven't had sex, if that's what you're asking."

Inuyasha caught Miroku's smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Oh! Whatever gave you that idea?" Miroku asked trying to seem innocent.

"Cut the crap, monk."

Miroku sighed. "Neither have Sango and myself."

Inuyasha was somewhat surprised at the hint of disappointment in Miroku's voice. "You sound disappointed that you haven't had sex, exactly what kind of monk are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku spoke, never opening his eyes. "Inuyasha you should know by now that I maybe a monk but I am a man first. Although, bedding with Sango is not my highest priority, I want to share who I am with her but she just makes me want to abandon all of my principles." Inuyasha snorted. "Yes, I have principles," Miroku reply, slightly annoyed by Inuyasha 's unspoken remark. "Besides, we aren't wedded yet, maybe I should ask her to be my wife."

"You already did." Inuyasha said lazy. "If I'm not mistaken you asked her when you first met her, you ask every woman when you first meet them."

"I did not ask her when we first met," Miroku said slightly perturbed, "I asked her if she would bear my children."

"Whatever." Inuyasha was growing bored of 'talk about our feelings time' but he didn't show it. He understood what Miroku was going through though, Kagome had that same effect on him. He wanted to strip her of her clothes and ram into her whenever he felt like it, at least his demon side did; his human side wanted to be gentle with her, get her excited before he took her innocence. Inuyasha was constantly at war with himself, youkai versus human.

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed in unison, each had their own problems and were in deep thought.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat relaxing in the hot springs, it had been at least a half an hour since they left. She looked over at Sango, who looked to be sleeping. _"Oh well, Sango's sleep. Maybe we should go, it's getting late and my skin is probably all wrinkled and pruney."_

"So did you mark Inuyasha yet?"

Kagome jumped at Sango's sudden intrusion into the quietness. "What?" Kagome asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Did you mark Inuyasha yet?" Sango repeated.

Kagome looked at her confused. "How?"

Sango tapped her forehead lightly with an open palm. "Sorry I forgot," Sango spoke in an apologetic tone. "It's just that youkai males mark their mate then the female marks her mate and seal the bond with consummation. Oh well, I guess it's different with youkai-human matings, he probably only has to mark you then you two consummate."

Kagome thought with a puzzled look on her face. "Con-consummate?" Sango nodded. "We have to have SEX?" Kagome's yelled out her question but kept her voice at a whisper, she didn't want Shippo hearing anything.

Sango nodded. "Sex, consummate, same thing," She raised a brow. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Kagome nodded. "Wha— Oh! Inuyasha hasn't actually cleared things up with Kikyo." Kagome nodded once again, a look of worry appeared on her face. "Don't worry about it. Inuyasha loves you, I don't see Kikyo with his mark."

Kagome knew Sango was trying to cheer her up and it was working. Inuyasha didn't mark Kikyo. She laughed to herself. She got out of the water and dried off with her towel. "We better head back, it's getting late and I don't want those two to come looking for us."

Sango nodded, got out and dried off with her towel.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome and Sango walked back into the village, Shippo was near sleep in Kagome's arms and Kilala was walking at Sango's heel.

As they entered the inner section of the village, they saw the village women quickly walking and whispering. Kagome looked over to Sango, who shrugged her shoulders. They continued walking and entered Kaede's hut. They were hit by the wonderful smell of stew and saw Kaede knelt down stirring a pot.

Kaede looked up as they entered. "Aye, ye two children have been gone for a while."

Shippo was completely awaken now; the smell of the stew had woken him up and he was ready to eat some. "Kaede, have you seen Inuyasha or Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Kaede lifted the spoon from the pot of stew and sipped it. She placed the spoon back into the hot stew. "I haven't seen either since you two left." Kagome heard footsteps and voices that belonged to women. Kagome was able to catch a few words the women were saying.

"I heard they're completely naked."

"No… wrong… the monk is naked… hanyou isn't."

Kagome looked over at Sango with a shocked look on her face. Sango had the same surprised look but her eyebrows twitched out of anger. "Kaede could you excuse us for a moment," Sango said through teeth clenched.

Neither of them waited for Kaede's response, they quickly walked out of the hut and followed the women. Kagome and Sango followed the women and found themselves at the sauna, which was surrounded by women. Although there was much light coming from the evening sky, Kagome could see that most of the women seemed to be middle-aged women, most of them probably had a husband and children.

Kagome and Sango slipped through the thick crowd of women, it seemed as if everyone women from the village was there. The women were too preoccupied with trying to look into the steam room. Sango reached the door first, with Kagome right behind her, she snatched the door open.

Kagome entered the steam room behind Sango to find Inuyasha and Miroku sitting there sleeping. Kagome noticed that Miroku was nude and turned to Inuyasha, blushing. Sango walked over and punched Miroku in the side of the head. He awoke with a sudden jolt and searching for his attacker. He saw Sango standing in front of him with a maniacal look and Kagome looking slightly angered at Inuyasha, he then looked past Sango and saw the village women looking in. Miroku hurried to his feet. "S-S-Sango! I-I-I can explain." Miroku stuttered at the sight of the angry demon slayer standing before him. He glanced over at an unconscious Inuyasha. "Psst! Inuyasha! PSST! INUYASHA!"

"What is it Miroku," Inuyasha replied irritated, never opening his eyes.

"Look!"

The hanyou he was speaking to, reluctantly opened his right eye. His vision was blurry but it slowly came back into focus. Inuyasha saw Kagome standing there looking very upset, he looked to his right, Kagome was mad but not as mad as Sango. "Kagome! I-I-I can explain." Inuyasha said nervously.

Sango grabbed a towel that was sitting off to the side and shoved it into Miroku's chest. Miroku seemed to finally realized that he was nude and quickly wrapped the towel around his lower body.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you." Kagome said astonished.

"Humph! At least he was covered Kagome, this one didn't have anything on." Sango said spitefully.

Before Miroku could say anything, Sango stormed out of the steam room, the village women were very hasty to get out of her way. Miroku grabbed his robes and chased after Sango.

Inuyasha went to say something but was cut off by Kagome. "Save it Inuyasha, I'm going home!" She too stormed off through the now dissipating crowd of women. Inuyasha was left there wondering how he was getting blamed for something that wasn't his fault.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome was buried deep underneath her warm blankets, sleeping peacefully. When she had came home, everyone was sleeping so she headed to her room quietly. She changed into her pajamas angrily but by the time she got into bed she realized that she might have overreacted.

Around two in the morning Kagome began to turn from side to side. Uncomfortable moans escaped her lips and her hands gripped her sheets. Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened wide as she sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavily.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kagome held her hand over her mouth. "My mouth hurts." Another sharp pain shot through Kagome's mouth and she silently cried out. Kagome opened her mouth and ran her finger across her teeth. Her eyes grew in utter shock at what she felt. Kagome tossed the covers off her body, rushed out the room and into the bathroom. Kagome flipped on the light-switch and looked into the mirror above the sink. She opened her mouth and let out an earsplitting scream.

* * *

**_A/N:_**


	12. Mark of Passion, the Coming of Great Pow...

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Mark of Passion, the Coming of Great Power**_

Kagome sluggishly got dressed. She picked up her brush off her desk and ran the bristles through her hair, untangling the few knots in her raven locks. Kagome wore a grimacing look upon her face. It had been two days since she left the Feudal Era because of Inuyasha and the incident at the steam-room. It had also been two days since she woke in the middle of the night and found she had two fangs exactly like Inuyasha's only smaller.

For what seemed to be the millionth time in two days, Kagome ran her fingers across her newly acquired fangs. "I cannot believe this." Kagome pressed the pad of her thumb against the pointed bottom of her fangs, they were sharp but she didn't puncture her skin.

She thought back to that night; she had freaked when she found she had fangs.

_Kagome tossed the covers off her body, rushed out the room and into the bathroom. Kagome flipped on the light-switch and looked into the mirror above the sink. She opened her mouth and let out an earsplitting scream._

_Her scream woke up everyone in the house up. Her mother came rushing into the bathroom, with a scared look on her face, while her grandfather came running with sutras and yelling about evil spirits. Sota was the last to come see what all the commotion was about. He came to the bathroom door, wiping the sleep from his eyes._

_A few minutes later Kagome was sitting on her bed with her mother next to her. Her mother was just… well almost as shocked as Kagome. What had surprised Kagome the most was the her grandfather hadn't disowned her, after all her grandfather wasn't very fond of youkai. Sota really didn't care; he had went back to sleep when he found that Kagome wasn't in any serious danger._

Kagome pulled the wrinkles out of her skirt then tied her red scarf around her neck. Her mother didn't think that it was such a good idea for her to go to school in her current condition but Kagome decided she would anyway. Kagome stood in front of the mirror and checked to see if everything looked alright. Kagome came to the conclusion that she couldn't do anything else to take any attention off her fangs. She got her books and homework papers off her desk and slid them into her backpack.

Kagome came rushing down the stairs and sat her bag at the front door then hurried into the kitchen. She sat down in her spot where her food was waiting for her. Sota was next to her scarfing down his breakfast like he hadn't ever seen food before. Her grandfather's spot was empty, either he ate before she came down or he hadn't ate yet.

_Kagome followed behind her mother, head hung low, into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the table while her mother fixed some hot chocolate for them both. Her mother sat down with two mugs of hot chocolate, Kagome's had marshmallows. Kagome's mother sipped her warm beverage while Kagome swirled the marshmallows around with a spoon._

_Kagome's mother gently sat her mug down with small clang. "So you and Inuyasha are_… _a couple?" She asked quietly._

_Kagome pulled the spoon out and stared at the marshmallows as they continued to spin around. Kagome nodded still not looking at her mother. She was feeling somewhat shamed that she hadn't told her mother just exactly how far things had gone with Inuyasha and she had an idea that her mother was disappointed that she didn't tell her._

_Kagome's mother stared at her like a hawk but behind her strict look there was concern. "Are you sure about this Kagome? Have you thought about this? This is for the rest of your life and your only fifteen."_

_Kagome looked up her mother. "I love Inuyasha! He means everything to me_… _and besides I'll be sixteen in couple of weeks." Kagome looked at her mother nervously, a little surprised by her own sudden outburst and smart comment at the end._

_Kagome's mother smiled, her seriousness completely washed away from her face. "Yes, you are almost sixteen." she laughed lightly. "I guess I had this coming." Kagome gave her mother a confused look. "I was just like you, well not just like you, but similar to you when I was your age. I fell in love with a young man and my mother wasn't too ecstatic but I didn't care. Eventually my mother accepted it and years later I married him. Although, she did say that she that if I had a daughter hopefully she would give me as much trouble as I gave her." Kagome's mother laughed. "It's kind of ironic how things work out."_

_Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I just hope you don't wish the same thing for me."_

_"I don't think that's going to happen, wouldn't to break tradition. Hurry and finish your hot chocolate, it's a little early."_

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that she was going to be late, once again. Kagome jumped up from her seat, rushed over and kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to the front door. Sota came down the stairs, skipping a few steps. Kagome was already out the door and halfway down the steps when Sota came out the door.

"Kagome," Sota whined out. "Wait for me!" Sota crossed the grounds of Higurashi Shrine only to find Kagome at the bottom of the steps and walking down the street. "Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly at her son's plight. She watched as her son's head disappeared as he ran down the steps after his sister. Mrs. Higurashi closed the door behind her and went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning the remaining dishes. She turned around and screamed.

Inuyasha jumped back and hit the wall at Mrs. Higurashi's reaction. He mistakenly stepped on Buyo's tail and received a loud cry from the fat cat. Buyo scampered away as fast as his weight would allow him.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi calmed down after almost giving each other heart attacks. "Kagome's not here Inuyasha. She left for school about ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, letting his hands hide in his billowing sleeves.

"Your more than welcome to wait for her." Mrs. Higurashi said, her warm smile replaced her frightening look. "Go watch some TV."

"Ok," Inuyasha said and headed for the TV. Inuyasha sat on the couch. He picked up the remote off the table and turned on the TV. He was pretty good with working the TV because of Sota. Kagome always got her little brother to preoccupy him while she was doing something she called 'algebra'. Inuyasha still hadn't gotten the hang of the things Sota called 'video games'.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

A half an hour later, Inuyasha sniffed the air only to find a pleasantly familiar smell. Kagome's mother entered the room with some ramen. She sat the tray of ramen on the table in front of Inuyasha.

"I thought you might like a snack," Kagome's mother said warmly.

Inuyasha looked from the bowl of ramen to Kagome's mother, nervously. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Kagome's mother nodded and smiled as Inuyasha began to eat.

Inuyasha ate the ramen slower than he normally would because Kagome's mother was there and he didn't want to seem like a pig, he did have _some _manners. The ramen was delicious, it was even better than Kagome's. Whatever Kagome's mother added to the ramen was absolutely wonderful.

"So, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked. Inuyasha hmm-ed letting Kagome's mother know he was listening. "I heard that you've taken my daughter as your mate."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he started to choke on the ramen. Inuyasha let the ramen in his mouth fall back into the bowl. He coughed and sputtered then looked up at Kagome's mother. Her warm smile had disappeared. There was no smile, no frown, only the face of a concerned mother. "Umm… umm…" Inuyasha blinked nervously. When he opened his eyes, Mrs. Higurashi's warm smile returned.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. My daughter loves you and if I thought you would break her heart you wouldn't have been around her for this long." She turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came into the kitchen where Kagome's mother was looking in the refrigerator.

"Oh dear." Kagome's mother pulled out a box with a ribbon tied around it. "Kagome forgot her lunch again," she said to herself. She noticed Inuyasha standing there and smiled. "Inuyasha…"

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

The shrill cry of the bell signaled the ending of the class and the beginning of lunch. Kagome gathered her books and slid them into her bag. Eri, Arimi and Yuka walked over to her.

"How did you think you did on that quiz, Kagome?" Eri asked her.

Kagome looked down focusing on a mark on her desk. "I don't know. I was up all night studying but I'm not so sure."

Yuka patted Kagome on the back. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll pass."

"Can we not worry about school at the moment," Arimi whined. "I'm ready to eat."

"Oh man!" Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead. "I forgot my lunch."

"Again?" Arimi, Eri and Yuka all asked at the same time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't do it all the time."

"Sure," Yuka said sarcastically.

Eri sighed. "Kagome you can have some of my lunch, my mom always makes too much for me."

Kagome and her friends walked out the classroom, down the hallway and outside. The four of them made their way to their usual spot, a table that was shadowed by a big cherry blossom tree. As they sat the noticed a huge group of girls gathering around a spot in the courtyard.

"What's going on over there?" Eri asked as she slid her food in front Kagome.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

The four of them watched the mob girls slowly made their way over to their spot. The girls started to part as someone forcefully shoved them out the way. The crowd finally part allowing Kagome and her friends to see what all the commotion was about. Kagome opened up her mouth to gasp but no sound came out.

A boy dressed that looked to be about 16 or 17. He had shining brown eyes, full of exuberance and life. His hair was long and smooth. Even with his clothes on, it was obvious that he was muscular underneath. He seemed to be the embodiment of perfection. There was only one problem…

_(**A/N:**I thought about ending it here and making the story two parts butI think that would probably be too evil. Wouldn't want to get angry reviews, of course that would make you come back to see what happens next. So anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!)_

…it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the mob of teenage girls with a surprised and somewhat scared look. He was wearing his normal red outfit and lacked shoes as usual. The only thing different about his look was absence of the Tetsusaiga and a new addition, a red bandanna that hid his ears from view.

Eri was the first one to comment on Inuyasha. "Who is he? Talk about a fashion statement. The clothes would probably look a little silly on someone else but on him… WOW!"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times but sound failed to come out. Inuyasha spotted Kagome sitting at the table and made his way over to her with a scowl. He dropped Kagome's lunch on the table in front of her. "You forgot your lunch and your mother asked me to bring it to you."

Kagome finally found her voice. "Inuyasha!" she hissed. She reached up and grabbed him by the collar then pulled him down. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Are you deaf? I just said your mother—"

Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "Yeah, yeah but why did she send you?"

Before Inuyasha could even attempt to answer, Kagome's friends interrupted. "Kagome, who is this?" Yuka asked.

Arimi leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "He's hot." It wasn't much of a whisper though.

Kagome spun around to her friend that didn't know what a whisper was. "Arimi!" Kagome hissed out. Inuyasha watched as the girl called 'Arimi' shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly an arm snaked it's way around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him out Kagome's grasp. Inuyasha was spun around to come face to face with a young girl. Inuyasha guessed her age to be that of Kagome's, fifteen. Her skirt was shorter than Kagome's, matter of fact it was shorter than all the other girls he had seen. Her shirt was very tight.

"Hi there. What's your name?" She asked while running a finger down Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha leaned back to escape her finger, which was headed for his lips. "The name's Inuyasha. What's it to you?" Inuyasha spoke roughly.

The girl cooed in delight. "Cute and a bad boy personality, I don't see it getting any better than this." Once again her fingers began to exploring Inuyasha's face, towards his lips.

Suddenly Inuyasha was jerked backwards and Kagome stepped in between him and the girl. "What do you want, Kotori?" Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha watched as the girl Kagome called 'Kotori' showed some surprise at Kagome's brashness. "Kagome Higurashi. Don't you have a disease to get over?" She smirked evilly. "Anyway I was talking to Inuyasha. I wanted to know if he wanted the honor of taking me out Friday." Look past Kagome at Inuyasha and spoke in a seductive voice. "I could make it a very, very _fun_ and _interesting_ night."

Inuyasha stared at Kotori, dumbfounded. Even Miroku wasn't that full of himself. _'Like it would be a honor to take her anywhere.'_ He was ready to tell the girl off but Kagome beat him to it.

"I don't know who told you that the universe revolved around you, but they lied to you." Kagome said staring at her straight in the eyes."Besides, I'm sure that Inuyasha wouldn't want to have a _fun _and _interesting _night with half of the school."

Kotori rolled her eyes. "What makes you qualified to say who Inuyasha can and can't go out with."

Inuyasha stepped forward before Kagome could say a thing. "She's my girlfriend."

The whole crowd of girls looked in shock. Kagome's friends gasped and Kotori stared with a disgusted look. She finally managed to speak. "Whatever." She turned around on her heel and stormed off. The crowd of girls began to disperse, every so often would look over their shoulders at Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down and dragged Inuyasha down to sit next to her. Yuka drummed her fingers on the wooden table. "Is this the jealous, violent, pig-headed guy you're always talking about?" She asked. Kagome eyed Yuka, angrily. Yuka shrugged her shoulders. "Well that is what you said."

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha, who was staring at her. His eyebrow twitched. He didn't seem too happy about hearing how Kagome talked about him. "Inuyasha, thanks for bringing my lunch, now can you go home and I'll see you later." Inuyasha went to protest but before he could Kagome spoke again. "Inuyasha will you go! Go home and help my mom!" She stood, dragging Inuyasha up with her. Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the back, trying to coax him into leaving.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He growled out angrily. "Try to do something nice and all I get is attitude." He mumbled out then walked off.

Kagome turned back to her friends, her nerves were exasperated. "Kagome," Arimi talked first breaking the silence, "he wasn't anything like you described him." Eri and Yuka simultaneously nodded in agreement.

Before Kagome could reply, she was spun around, only to come face-to-face with Inuyasha once again. "Inu—" Kagome didn't have the time to start ranting and raving at Inuyasha. He had captured her lips in his own. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth without much resistant from Kagome.

Kagome could hear the gasps of her friends as they watched the sight before them. Inuyasha broke the kiss and smiled at Kagome then walked off. Kagome turned and her face her friends, who where speechless.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha sat on the couch watching television. He been confused ever since earlier that day. The kiss with Kagome had somehow felt strange. It was different than usually, but it was barely noticeable. Inuyasha tried to throw off the feeling that something was wrong with Kagome but he couldn't.

The front door opened and closed and Kagome walked in. "MOM!" Kagome yelled out. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the loudness of Kagome's voice. Kagome came into the living room and her mother appeared a few seconds after her. "Mother, how could you let Inuyasha come out the house?" she asked angrily.

"Well you forgot your lunch _again_ and Inuyasha was just sitting around looking bored, so I asked him to go give it to you." Kagome's mother spoke calmly.

"But Mom, you let Inuyasha come out the house." Kagome whined out. "He doesn't where he's going, he couldn't find WacDonald's if was across the street!"

Inuyasha blinked. He didn't know what this 'WacDonald's' thing was but he had a feeling Kagome had just insulted him. Instead of yelling like he normally would, Inuyasha decided to do the more mature thing. He stood up, drawing all attention to him. He walked past Kagome and her mother then stopped. He turned around to face Kagome then stuck his tongue out and accompanied that action with a farting sound. He turned back around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. So much for mature.

Kagome looked at her mother, who simply walked away. Kagome stood there for a few moments then chased after Inuyasha. She opened the door and stepped outside. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome ran to the well house and climbed into the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome emerged in the Feudal Era. She climbed out the well and ran off to the village.

Kagome ran until she reached Kaede's hut then fell against the hut, breathing heavily. Miroku stuck his head out from behind the straw veil. "Oh! Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked when he saw the state Kagome was in.

"H-have yo-ou seen In-u-yasha?" Kagome managed to speak between sharp intakes of breath.

Miroku shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since this morning." Kagome groaned. "Come in and rest, he'll show up soon enough." Kagome nodded and came in the hut.

Kagome waited until nightfall for Inuyasha to show up but he failed to do so. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and headed back for her time. Kagome opened the door to her house and walked inside to find the house completely dark. There weren't any lights on. "Mom? Grandpa? Sota?"

Kagome' s voice echoed through the dark, empty house as she called for her family. There was no answer. Kagome walked into the kitchen flipped the light-switch on and found a note under a magnet on the refrigerator.

_Kagome,  
__Your grandfather and I went to go see about a friend, we probably won't be back until late in the night, maybe early in the morning. Sota's sleeping over at a friend's house. There's money on the counter, order yourself something to eat.  
__Love, Mom_

Kagome sighed, another night alone. Kagome took the money off the counter next to the refrigerator. She walked into the living room and picked up the phone then plopped down on the couch.

"AHH!"

There were two loud screams, one from Kagome and one from someone else. Kagome quickly leaped up from the couch as if she sat on hot flames. The phone fell to the floor then was a thud, followed by someone crying out, "Damn you woman!"

Kagome fumbled through the darkness, her hands searched for the lamp. She flipped the lamp on to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch, rubbing his foot. "What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked bewildered. "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Inuyasha finished tending to his wound and looked at Kagome furiously. "Why are you always asking questions?" Inuyasha growled angrily. "Humph! Always yelling at me."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. She went to yell at him some more but remembered that she was suppose to be apologizing to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Always yelling at me for no rea—" Inuyasha stopped when he realized what Kagome said. "What?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I'm sorry for insulting you earlier." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Kagome became irritated with Inuyasha's blank stare. "Well? I said I'm sorry, don't you have anything to say?"

Inuyasha's dumbfounded stare quickly changed into a sly grin. "I think you should make it up to me."

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched. She sighed. "Your becoming more and more like Miroku everyday," she said wearily. Kagome felt rough and callused fingers wrap around her own soft hands. With a sharp tug, Kagome was pulled on top of Inuyasha. Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm lips press against her neck. He left a trail of kisses across her collarbone eventually resting at the spot where he marked her, not too long ago. Kagome lightly moaned as Inuyasha sucked at the spot. Kagome pulled back hastily. "Inuyasha, not here, not now." Kagome said halfheartedly.

Inuyasha pouted and gave Kagome the 'puppy dog eyes'. "You're suppose to began apologizing to me," he said with his bottom lip sticking out. Kagome laughed then clenched her mouth shut but it was too late. Inuyasha had already seen them. He pried Kagome's mouth open with his fingers. "Kagome," Inuyasha gasped out, his face mere inches away from hers, "you have… fangs."

Kagome turned and looked off to the side, trying to avoid Inuyasha's eyes. "I know. I've had them every since _that_ night." Inuyasha knew what night she spoke of. "I can understand I think I'm weird and if you never wa—"

"They are beautiful," Inuyasha whispered in awe, cutting Kagome off.

Kagome looked back Inuyasha. "Huh?"

Inuyasha leaned up to Kagome. "I said that they are beautiful, you stupid girl." Before Kagome could reply to his snide remark, Inuyasha had already taken her lips into his. Inuyasha fell back on the sofa, pulling Kagome down with him. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the sofa. Inuyasha laid down on top of Kagome, resting the majority of his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her. Inuyasha ran his tongue along Kagome's neck until he came to clothing.

In a matter of seconds Inuyasha had cut Kagome's uniform top with a clawed finger. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Damn! There goes another uniform. I am getting tired of buying clothes. Why can't Inuyasha just_— _Ohh! Mmm!'_ All thoughts that caused Kagome to become irritated with Inuyasha, were quickly pushed from her mind and replaced by overwhelming pleasure as Inuyasha began to lick and suck at her left breast.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue across Kagome's rapidly hardening nipple. Making sure not to forget her other breast, he massaged it softly with his hand. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands rub across his chest then felt as she gripped his haori. All of a sudden Inuyasha felt Kagome push him. He rolled over and fell to the floor with a heavy 'thud' but he didn't care. Kagome had rolled them both off the couch and was now straddling him.

A strange sensation began to flow through Kagome's blood. The sensation was new and weird but it felt good. Kagome's actions became stronger and more intense with each passing second the sensation traveled around in her body. Kagome took her hand pulled a stray strand of hair, that was in her face, behind her ear. She quickly pulled Inuyasha's haori off and ran her hands across his toned upper body. She leaned down and kissed all across Inuyasha's chest, slowly heading up. Kagome reached Inuyasha's neck then started to kiss and lick.

"Mmm," Inuyasha moaned. He didn't know what had come over Kagome but whatever it was he liked it.

Kagome abandoned Inuyasha's neck and positioned herself so that she was on top of Inuyasha's manhood. She could feel his excitement through his hakama. She began to slowly rock back and forth causing the sexual tension to build up between them both. Kagome's pace quickened as she added a bouncing motion to her rocking motions. She could hear the excited mummers of the hanyou beneath her.

Inuyasha felt himself reaching his peak. This "new" Kagome was wonderful. She was changing right before him; her scent, her behavior, her actions were all changing. Whatever was happening to her was driving him crazy, it was exhilarating. It was calling to his demon side and it was calling very, **very **loud. Inuyasha used his demon strength and speed to quickly pick Kagome up. He reached over and pushed everything off the table onto the floor then laid Kagome on top. He half-stood, half-knelt, with one leg straddled across Kagome. Inuyasha ravaged Kagome's body with his mouth and tongue.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha up off of her some. "No Inuyasha," She said breathing heavily and rapidly. Inuyasha kissed on her neck. "Umm… Inuyasha…" The sex crazed hanyou started to suck on her neck which quickly changed her mind. "Not here. Upstairs." Inuyasha nodded, his head still buried in the crook of her neck. He picked Kagome up, allowing her to wrap his waist. Inuyasha carried Kagome upstairs, all the while kissing on her neck. He stumbled up the stairs but he never lost his balance. Inuyasha pinned Kagome between himself and her bedroom door. He fumbled with the doorknob, he was too busy keeping his lips occupied with Kagome's.

Kagome broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, open the damn door!" Kagome said frustrated. Inuyasha growled then he finally got the door open. He entered Kagome's room with lightly blowing and nibbling on his right ear. He hastily closed the door and made his way over to Kagome's bed. He dropped Kagome on the bed, she bounced and Inuyasha watched as her smooth milky-white breasts jiggled. Inuyasha hurried and stripped his pants off. He took his clawed finger and in one quick motion he had cut through Kagome's skirt and underwear.

**_LEMON_**

It had passed in a few seconds but the feeling still remained. Before Kagome could properly recover from her experience, Inuyasha had flipped her over on her back. She felt Inuyasha's shaft rub against her wetness. He was prepared to thrust into her and take her 'innocence'.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_to clear things up for people:  
**1.** nobody has had sex. YET!  
**2.** kagome is not half demon and inuyasha is not half miko  
**3.** there is a possibility for a sequel maybe even a trilogy  
hope that helps people out_


	13. The Tests of Love

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13  
**__**The Tests of Love**_

Sango opened her eyes and searched the hut with blurred vision. She saw the usual sight of Shippo and Kilala, curled up together, sleeping. She guessed that Kaede was sleeping in the annex of the hut which was separated by straw blinds. One thing Sango noticed that was unusual was that Miroku was nowhere near her, as a matter of fact he wasn't even in the hut. Sango stood quietly and silently slipped from the hut.

Sango stepped into the cool night air and looked up into the sky. There were very few clouds, the stars were twinkling and the half-moon shone brightly. The youkai exterminator wandered through the village trying to locate the missing monk. She finally found Miroku at the hot springs.

He appeared to be sleeping, his eyes were closed. Sango slowly approached the sleeping monk. She recoiled when she accidentally stepped on a twig.

SNAP!

Miroku eyes opened suddenly. The sound caused him to stand and look around. Sango gazed when Miroku turned around. He was completely nude. Sango's heart fluttered. As if they had a mind of their own, her legs carried her forward and out of the protection of the trees.

"Hello."

The sudden appearance of the familiar voice caused Miroku to look in Sango's direction.

"My dear Sango," Miroku spoke with a smile. "Why are you out this late?"

Sango blushed. Miroku was still standing in front of her nude and it didn't seem like he was any hurry to get dressed. "The same can be asked of you, Miroku." Sango said sarcastically.

"So your calling me Miroku again, huh?" Miroku asked. He stepped out of the steaming water and began to dress. Sango stood speechless for a while. "For a while I was just 'monk'. What changed?"

Sango reluctantly turned her head but she knew it was the only way to keep her thoughts from wandering. "I realized that it wasn't your fault." She turned back to face Miroku when she figured he was dressed. "I overreacted…" Miroku snorted loudly and Sango rolled her eyes. "…I overreacted because I didn't appreciate everyone looking at what belonged to me."

Miroku head snapped over to look at Sango. He looked surprised at what she said. "What belongs to you?" Sango nodded, blushing a deep red. "So _I belong _to _you_?" He asked, his voice heavy with passion.

Sango touched her finger to the corner of her mouth. She batted her eyelashes. "Yes and I you." She smirked. She walked over to Miroku, leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Miroku gave her one of his trademark lecherous grins. "I don't think that was an acceptable apology."

Sango's face was that of surprise but it quickly changed a lustful smirk. "Is that so?" Miroku nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to keep experimenting until I find an suitable apology."

Miroku's smile got bigger. "I guess so."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome was the first to awaken. The sun was barely visible over the treetops and the little light it provided crept into her bedroom. Kagome looked at the body she lying on. Inuyasha slept, his silver locks were spread across the pillow. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her tightly and the covers were pulled over the both of their nude bodies.

It was probably her headache that woke her up. Her was pounding against her skull. She grinned as she thought back to the previous night. It was wonderful except for that pain. That pain was unbearable and then there was the moment where all she could she was a pink light. After that Inuyasha was poised over her, ready to take her virginity.

_"Oh my God! I slept with Inuyasha! I can't believe I had SEX with INUYASHA!" _Kagome thought. Kagome carefully wriggled out of the hanyou's tight grip. Succeeding, she slipped the covers off and slipped out the bed then pulled the sheets back over Inuyasha. Kagome opened her closet door and pulled out her bathrobe to wear. Kagome tied the robe together and silently walked from the door, closing the door quietly behind her.

Kagome came downstairs and walked into the living room. It was a mess. Everything that was occupying the small table in front of the sofa was all across the floor. There were also clothes all over the place; half of her shirt was on the television, the other half was hanging across the lamp. She found her half of her bra behind the sofa and the other half was lying on the floor. Inuyasha's haori and shirt were draped across the potted plant in the corner.

She began to gather all the clothes and pile them near the stairs. She went back into the living room. Kagome started to pick the items scattered across the floor and placed them back on the table.

By the time Kagome finished straightening the room, it was 7:03 and the sun was shining brightly. "I can't believe I had sex with Inuyasha!" She spoke softly but with enthusiasm.

"You didn't have sex with me, wench."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with just his pants on. She wasn't concerned about the wench comment. "What?" Kagome asked, her face twisted in confusion.

"I didn't sleep with you! You didn't sleep with me!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"But I remember you over top of me about to stick…" Kagome failed to finish her sentence due to embarrassment, her cheeks were a light red. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha shared her embarrassment too, although his blush was a darker red.

"Feh!" Inuyasha sighed. "Just because that's the last thing you remember doesn't mean that's what happen." Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Inuyasha a look that said 'tell me what happen then'. "I was about to do _it_ but I stopped. I didn't want to take advantage of you. You seemed to be different last night and no matter how much I liked it, I was going to do anything with you in that state."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was touched by Inuyasha's concern about her. She ignored that fact that he said he like the change she displayed, what he said was so sweet and she didn't want to ruin the mood. What Inuyasha had said about her being _different_ had got her thinking. What had happen to her? It was like she turned into a nymphomaniac; she wanted Inuyasha, she craved Inuyasha and she was ready to fuck his brains out or at least try to. She couldn't believe the incredible change she had went through, though she had to admit, she liked it. She liked the feeling of being consume by raw passion and love. The thought cause her to smile.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped out causing Kagome to quickly look at him, worried at his tone. "Your fangs are gone."

Kagome looked surprised as she ran her fingertips across the teeth where her fangs used to be. "But why?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it was compensation for your lack of fangs." Kagome nodded in agreement. Suddenly both of their heads turned to face the front door.

They both heard keys jingling as someone tried to open the door.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes and mouthed, "Go!" Inuyasha nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing the pile of clothes at the foot of the stairs as he passed. Kagome jumped over and landed on the couch then reached for the remote and turned the television on. As she heard footsteps approaching, she quickly feigned sleep.

"We had so much fun, Mom! We played laser tag and told ghost stories!"

"Well it seems like you had fun night."

"Yeah! I did!"

Kagome heard the voices of her mother and little brother.

"Shh!" Kagome's mother hushed her brother. "Your sister is sleeping," she whispered.

"She's so stupid. She was probably watching movies all night."

"Sota! That's your sister."

Sota sucked his teeth. "I know, how unlucky can I be?"

Kagome heard footsteps run up the stairs quickly. She guess her mother gave him a look that caused him to retreat. She heard her mother walk into the kitchen.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Sango awoke to find herself back in Kaede's hut, wrapped in Miroku's arms. Although the two of them didn't have sex, that didn't mean they couldn't do other stuff. She couldn't believe Miroku's special… _abilities_. She knew he wasn't an ordinary monk but where did he learn all of those things.

Sango eased her way out of Miroku's arms. She walked out the hut and stepped into the fresh morning air. She looked out over the rice fields, deep in thought about her relationship with Miroku. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of whether Miroku truly loved her. As she strolled through the village, she wondered how loyal Miroku was. Could he be trusted to vow to stay with one women and only one woman? Sango knew that Miroku cared for her but how strong where his feelings? Where they strong enough to keep him from going to other women? Sango looked around and found herself on the outskirts of the village.

"SANGO!"

Sango's head popped up as a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up to find Kagome standing on top of a hill in distance. Next to was Inuyasha with Kagome's large, usually extremely heavy, backpack. Sango quickly hid her troubles away in the back of head and put on a smile. Sango watched as Inuyasha playfully teased Kagome. She responded with a few hard shoves.

Kagome walked up to Sango with a happy smile. "Hi, Sango." Kagome tone was very cheerful and enthusiasm. Her body seemed to give off an extremely happy vibe. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, her yellow bag thrown over his shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Sango returned her greeting and glanced over at Inuyasha. She let out a loud gasp that earned her questioning looks from both her friends. "It's nothing," Sango quickly said trying to assure her friends that she was fine. Inuyasha shrugged it off and walked towards the village. Kagome and Sango followed a few feet behind. "You marked Inuyasha?" Sango whispered excitedly.

Kagome's head snapped to look at Sango. "How do you know?" She whispered.

Sango smiled. "I saw his neck," She whispered back. "How?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. They both dropped back a considerable distance away from Inuyasha hoping to escape his hearing range but continued to whisper to be safe. "I don't know. It just happen."

As they walked, Kagome explained her sudden growth of fangs and the fun she had the previous night.

"…and then my mother came home, so Inuyasha had to run upstairs and hide." Kagome smiled. "_It_ happen six times." She blushed.

Sango's mouth dropped opened and her eyes grew to the size of melons. "Six times?" She asked in awe.

Kagome's smiled lustfully. "Yep. Six times."

Suddenly Inuyasha spoke up. "It wasn't six! It was seven!" He yelled out never looking back once. Kagome and Sango both blushed deeply. "My hearing's not what it used to be!" Kagome made a mental note of that.

Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut with Kagome and Sango not too far behind him. Miroku was nowhere to be found. He sat down in a corner of the hut while the two girls sat adjacent from him, continuing their gossiping. Inuyasha heard the conversation switch to Miroku. Inuyasha's face became one of disgust. He quickly stood and exited the hut. He started to walk off.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to find Miroku approaching him. "What do you want monk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah yes. My services were requested by one of the villagers." he said calmly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So what the hell does that have to do with me?" The hanyou asked smartly.

"I'm not sure what the situation entails," Miroku said. "I may need some assistance."

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. I don't have anything better to do." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha followed him.

They ended up at the edge of the village where the peaceful land met the mysterious forest. Standing there was a young woman, she looked to be around seventeen. When she saw Miroku and Inuyasha approaching, she rushed over.

She bowed to both Miroku and Inuyasha. "Thank you for coming, kind sir." Her voice was very soft and kind.

Miroku returned her bow. "It is my duty as a holy man to offer my services to those who need it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew Miroku saw him because he had responded with a quick angry glare, but young woman was oblivious to both their actions.

"So my dear, how can we be of service to you?" Miroku asked.

"I was on my way back from the nearby village and was attacked by _something_. I don't know what is was but it didn't seem natural." The whole ordeal must have been traumatic for the young woman, she looked very uncomfortable. "I lost the money from selling some food. It was in a bag woven by my grandmother. She was very skilled at her craft, she even wove flowers into the bag." The girl's eyes began to tear up.

Miroku feel sorry for the girl, even Inuyasha heart felt for her. Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry ma'am, we will return your possessions to you." With that Miroku was off into the forest and Inuyasha right behind him.

About twenty minutes later, Miroku and Inuyasha were walking through a path in the thick forest.

"Can you smell anything, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't two minutes ago and I don't now," Inuyasha said irritably. "I'll let you know…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off. Miroku looked at Inuyasha hopefully. "It's faint but I can smell a mixture of leather and flowers cloaked by the smell of demons," he whispered.

"Where?" Miroku asked quietly. Inuyasha ran off and Miroku followed him. Miroku was only few feet behind Inuyasha when the hanyou halted suddenly. Miroku came skidding to stop, almost running into Inuyasha. He looked in the direction Inuyasha was staring and found a of different demons were congregating around something.

One of the youkai growled. "The wench carried nothing!" He roared out angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have let the woman escape. Would could have taken her."

Inuyasha faced darkened. So they wanted to rape her. The girl was lucky to escape with her life.

Another of the youkai spoke up. "This is all your fault! You're the one who said get the bag." It approached a human-looking youkai that was completely cloaked by a hood. The youkai grasped the collar of the cloaked youkai and lifted him from the ground.

Before the youkai could attack, a voice came from the trees. "Release him. That is if you want to live." From the shadows of the trees stepped a ghastly figure in armor. It could be said that he looked human but it was very clear he was a youkai. He the frame of a human but his skin was a sickly green color. His arms and legs were missing various sizes of flesh. His armor looked very old, as if it had seen many battles over long service to its master. His face was equally disgusting as his body. His cheek was missing a large chunk of flesh and the inside of his mouth could be seen. His hair was the only thing that remotely normal; it was long, black and stringy.

At his appearance the youkai released the his captive and bowed with the rest of youkai. "Master," they all said in unison, all expect the hooded youkai.

Miroku gripped his staff tightly. Inuyasha's hand was on his partially unsheathed sword. The two glanced at each other and nodded. In an instant Miroku and Inuyasha jumped from their hiding spots, making themselves know.

Inuyasha slashed through youkai with his Tetsusaiga while Miroku batted away a few youkai with his staff. Soon it was only the hooded youkai and the one was called 'master' left.

Miroku stabbed his staff into the earth, reached into his robes and pulled out some sutras. "Your time has passed, yet you are still here. I will solve that." He mumbled some chants and threw the sutras at youkai.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was battling with the hooded youkai. He was armed with a sword; it was similar to the Tetsusaiga in its untransformed state, expect it was sharp and new. It had to have some special abilities, it seemed to be on equal footing with the Tetsusaiga. Not once during their fight had his hood fallen from his head. Inuyasha was prepared to deliver the final blow.

"This has been entertaining but I must go. Don't worry, you probably won't being seeing me ever again." The hooded youkai held his sword at his side. He jumped into the air and suddenly disappeared. Inuyasha turned to see the leader of the youkai writhing in pain as Miroku sent him to hell.

The youkai, along with his armor turned dust and blew off into the wind. Miroku walked over and picked up the young woman's bag. "It really good work." Inuyasha shook his head.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

It was a little past noon. Inuyasha sat in a tree with the others under him. Inuyasha and Miroku failed to tell Kagome and Sango exactly what they were doing for most of the morning.

"Soo what were you and Inuyasha doing, Miroku?" Kagome asked once again.

"I, dear Kagome, was performing my duties as a monk. If you want to know what Inuyasha was doing, I suggest you ask him for I was too busy." Miroku replied curtly.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to snore. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine! The next time you come to my time I won't let you play with my _cat_."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at her statement. He knew she was bluffing but even if she wasn't, he could get her to change her mind. _"Oh well. I'll worry about it when the time comes."_ Inuyasha had to admit he had fun earlier. That hooded youkai had put up a good fight. They returned the young woman her bag and declined her money.

"Oh kind sirs!"

Inuyasha looked to see the young woman they helped earlier approaching. Shippo looked up from his place in Kagome's lap. "She's pretty."

Sango smiled. "Shippo, do you have a little crush?"

Shippo blushed. "No, that's not it." Shippo correct though. She was very beautiful. Both Kagome and Sango felt a little insignificant compared to her, it was mostly Sango.

Inuyasha was becoming more attuned to Kagome's feelings, maybe it was the whole mating thing. "Kagome," he said through closed eyes.

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested."

Kagome was confused on how he knew but still smiled.

The young girl bowed when she reached the group. Out of respect Miroku stood. "I would like to thank you, sir. Thank you for helping me with my problem." The young girl handed Miroku a basket she carried then gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. With that she quickly walked off.

They where all in absolute shock especially Miroku. Sango stood up slowly. Her surprised look turned to a furious one. "Miroku, what the HELL WAS THAT!" She yelled angrily.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Sango, it's not what you think." Kagome and Shippo began to slowly back away. "I was just―"

Sango raised her fist prepared to strike Miroku. They all recoiled ready for the hit but it never came. They looked to find Sango crying. "Just leave me alone! Kagome don't follow me!" She said through sobs then ran off.

All eyes were on Miroku. He looked heartbroken.

"Come on Shippo," Kagome said, standing. The little kitsune nodded and followed behind her as she walked to the village.

Miroku looked pitiful, even Inuyasha felt some sympathy for Miroku. Inuyasha was thinking of consoling Miroku when he spotted something in the sky. "Kikyo," he whispered. He leaped into the air.

Miroku was left all by himself. He walked off, heading wherever his feet took him.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome approached Kaede's hut with Shippo beside her when she noticed something flying through the sky. It was one of Kikyo's soul collectors. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "Shippo, I'll be back later." Kagome ran off, following the soul collector's trail.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha made his way through the thick trees and stepped into the clearing. Kikyo stood leaning against a tree with her soul collectors floating around her.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled angrily. "Have you forgotten your promise to me? Your promise to come with me to HELL!"

Inuyasha stood, taking her verbal abuse. He wasn't completely sure why she was so angry. "I have not forgotten," he said quietly.

"THEN WHY! WHY HAVE YOU CHOSEN THAT… THAT WHORE!"

Inuyasha's temper flared and he snapped. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL KAGOME A WHORE!" He roared out.

Kikyo was surprised and furious. "Is that your decision? You have chosen her over me?" She asked.

Inuyasha had calmed down and he was now staring at the ground. "Kikyo you have a very special place in my heart."

"Who have you chosen, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked impatiently.

Inuyasha looked Kikyo in the eyes. "You…"

Little did Inuyasha know someone else watching.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	14. Secrets Slip and the Truth is Told

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own own part of the Inuyasha franchise. I just write fan fictions.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Secrets Slip and the Truth is Told**_

Kagome stood from behind the tree watching and listening. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. Her eyes began to water and tears started to stream down her face. Kagome quietly turned around and began to walk off.

"You are not the one I am I love with."

Kagome froze. Her body trembled with anxiety. If Kikyo wasn't the one he was love with, who was he in love with? It couldn't be. Kagome stood there waiting, wondering what would be the next thing from the hanyou's mouth.

"Then who are you in love with?" Kikyo asked tightly. Her voice seemed to regret the answer that was coming.

Then Kagome heard it.

"_I_ am in love with Kagome."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha had just declared his love for _her_, to _Kikyo_. Kagome ran back to the village, her body overcome with happiness. On her way back she saw Sango, standing, looking at nothing in particular. "Hi, Sango."

"Hello, Kagome." Sango said softly. Her eyes were red and blotched from crying.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded and sat on the ground. She brought her knees into her chest and wrapped arms around them. "I'm fine."

Kagome sat down next to her grief stricken friend. "Don't worry Sango. It was probably one huge misunderstanding. Miroku loves _you_."

Sango smiled weakly. "You're right, just one big misunderstanding." The tone of her voice made it clear that she didn't believe it.

Kagome felt sorry for her friend. Kagome tried to stand up for Miroku but it didn't look too good. _"Miroku is so insensitive! How could he say he loves Sango then go out with another woman? Maybe he didn't do anything with her."_ Kagome couldn't help but think Miroku was back to his old ways again.

Sango smiled. It was a big and clearly fake smile. "So what happen between Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Sango asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. How could she tell Sango about her happiness while she was having such a troubled time?

"Don't let my problems keep you from sharing, Kagome. We are friends and friends can be happy for each other even when their spirits aren't very high."

It seemed like Sango knew Kagome had good news. Kagome reluctantly said, "Inuyasha told Kikyo he loves me."

Sango gave her a genuine 'I'm so happy for you' smile. "Kagome, that's great news."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, it is. That also means I'm ready."

Sango raised her brows in confusion. "You're ready? Ready for what?" Suddenly realized what she was taking about. "Ready for _that_."

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Inuyasha has finally proved to me that he loves me." Kagome realized her mistake. She looked at Sango and tried to look beyond the façade.

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'm fine and I'm also happy for you."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha walked across the clearing with his arms in his billowing sleeves. He had just told Kikyo that he loved Kagome. His only regret was having to Kikyo's reaction. She had sworn vengeance and he was worried that she would keep her promise. Inuyasha found Sango sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright, Sango?" He asked as he approached her. Sango looked up startled, whether it was because he came out of nowhere or she was surprised by his concern, he didn't know.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sango spoke monotonously. Inuyasha could see her eyes were red from crying. "Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sure," He agreed sarcastically. "No sense lying."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Sango said, repeat, slightly angry.

"There's something you should know, Sango." Inuyasha stared out into the sky. He saw Sango look at him from the corner of his eye. When he realized her had her attention, he continued. "Miroku didn't do anything with her."

"What?"

"Miroku didn't do anything that girl."

"How would you know?" Sango asked.

"I know because I was there." Sango stared, interested. "That girl asked Miroku to find something for her, I went along. It was a couple of demons and a spirit."

Sango couldn't believe her ears. "So I overreacted." She whispered out.

Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing picked up her words. "Yeah, you did." Inuyasha said insensitively. Sango began to cry once more and Inuyasha started to feel guilty. Inuyasha didn't something unusual, he put his hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango was extremely surprised by Inuyasha's actions. She became more comfortable when Inuyasha began to gently rub her shoulder. Sango quickly stood and smiled at Inuyasha as his hands retreated back into his sleeves. "Thank you for telling me this, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded. Sango smiled. "I'm going to return the favor."

Inuyasha looked at Sango wondering what she was going to do. "How?"

"I'm going to help you out by telling you something. Kagome was there when you were with Kikyo." Sango watched as Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Sango spoke before Inuyasha could. "She heard everything, _everything_." Seeing Inuyasha's reaction, she decided to tease him some more. "Don't worry, it's a good thing she found out." She began to walk away.

"Why!" Inuyasha called out to Sango's back. When she was a good distance away, she said something. Even with the great distance, Inuyasha heard what she said: _'She's ready to have sex with you.'_

Inuyasha stood speechless. "She's ready to have sex with me." He said aloud. Inuyasha grinned. He sprinted off to the village. He had to be careful about how he approached this situation. The time and place had to be right.

Inuyasha stopped when he reached Kaede's hut. He could smell Kagome, Sango, and Kaede inside. He waited, eavesdropping, trying to hear what they were saying. All he could hear was silence.

"Inuyasha! Come on in!" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha walked into the hut trying to look innocent. Kagome and Sango were sitting while Kaede was busy with her herbs.

"So what were you doing outside?" Kagome asked, smiling.

Inuyasha looked at the women suspiciously. "How did you know I was outside?"

"You're not the only one who suffered from side effects of the marking." The confused look on the hanyou's face told Kagome she needed to elaborate. "My miko powers have grown just like your demon abilities have."

Kaede decided to take over from there. "Kagome's miko powers have increased. The child can now sense the auras of persons and other living things. Yet that is only a fraction of what the child can really do."

Inuyasha nodded. He understood the basics. Because of her marking him, she got a power boost just as he did. Now she could sense the auras around her. With some training she might be able to sense past barriers and then they could find Naraku. Inuyasha suddenly began to wonder what else Kagome could do. The thought actually scared him some, well maybe not scare but he was somewhat apprehensive.

Kaede stirred her herbs. "Kagome, I will try to train ye to the best of my abilities but your power far surpasses my own. It is my belief that ye are equal footing my sister. It is possible that ye have surpassed Kikyo."

At Kikyo's name Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango suddenly became silent and uncomfortable then started looking around the room. Kaede looked at them suspiciously but ignored it and exited the hut.

In attempt to rid the room of the abnormal silence, Kagome spoke up. "My birthday's in three days, Inuyasha!" She said cheerfully.

"Huh? Birthday?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah. You do know what a birthday is?" Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha's verbal reply, his look was enough for her. "A birthday is…" Kagome went off into this long explanation on what a birthday was and how every year a person has a party on that day.

Inuyasha nodded when Kagome finished her explanation. He knew what a birthday was but it had been so long since he had celebrated one, about 195 years. Inuyasha lied down on the floor and rested his head in his palm. "So what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to spend the morning in my time then come here during the afternoon."

Inuyasha grunted. "What about you, Sango?"

Sango looked up Inuyasha. "What?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How are you going to fix things with Miroku?" Sango fell silent and Kagome stared angrily. "What?" He mouthed to Kagome.

"Inuyasha's right," Sango said somberly.

Kagome stared surprised. "_He is_?"

Inuyasha growled. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I made a huge mistake and now I have to apologize." Sango said as she tapped her fingers on the wooden floor. "What do think I should, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "I think you should apologize." Kagome paid no attention to Inuyasha's rude snort and continued, "Miroku is a very understanding person a will forgive you." Inuyasha snorted once more. "Do _you_ have an idea, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smartly

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." The hanyou replied just as smartly. "This isn't a situation that can be solved with a 'sorry'."

"Humph! Seems like most of our situations are solved and you don't even say 'sorry'." Kagome said casually.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He knew she probably talking about Kikyo but he replied with an equally smart remark, "It may not be verbally but I find _creative_ ways to say I'm sorry."

It was Kagome's turn to blushed in embarrassment. Sango cleared her throat. "Excuse me but can we get back to me?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, "You're to have to come up with some _special_ ways of apologizing."

Kagome listened. She agreed with Inuyasha but didn't want to admit it. The little arguments and exchange of insults they had were fun, in a twisted way. Honestly, it turned her on a little. Suddenly something came from Inuyasha's aura. It was a hot feeling: raw passion. The feeling engulf her body. Kagome did her best to keep herself calm, Inuyasha would be able to smell if she was aroused. Inuyasha sniffed at the air. Kagome tried to order herself to calm down. Inuyasha seemed to give up of finding out what the smell was and went back to resting.

Kagome silently sighed of relief. Something was troubling her. What was Inuyasha thinking that made him so _happy_? More importantly why was she affected by it?

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	15. A Very Happy Birthday

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own own part of the Inuyasha franchise. I just write fan fictions._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15  
**__**A Very Happy Birthday**_

Kagome stirred from her sleep. She sat up, letting the covers fall of her. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms up into the air. She pushed the blankets off her body and got up from her bed. Kagome yawned once more as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Today's my birthday," Kagome squealed out happily. She was seventeen as this day also confirmed that she had been traveling with Inuyasha for two years.

Kagome rushed from her room and downstairs, still in her flower print pajamas."Mama!" Kagome smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and headed in.

Kagome's mother was at the stove, cooking. She noticed Kagome enter and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, sweetie. Happy birthday." Mrs. Higurashi continued cooking. Kagome sat down and watched her mother flip over a pancake on the pan. After that he mother cracked open a few eggs and let them fry in another pan.

"Hey Souta," Kagome said calmly.

"Aww man," Souta whined stepping from behind Kagome. "How did you know it was me, sis?" Souta asked as he sat down at the table.

Kagome smiled. "It's my little secret." Kagome's mother sat a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Kagome then gave Souta the same. Kagome poured some syrup over her pancakes and began to eat with a smile. She heard Souta ask where their grandfather was. She heard her mother say he was doing some last minute shopping for her birthday but she really wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on how her miko powers growing.

Over the past two days she had been training with Kaede on developing her powers. So far she could create small barriers, big enough to only protect herself. She could also stretch her aura sensing abilities to almost two miles. As for her physical miko powers, she hadn't gotten a chance to see how they changed. No demons had come around for her to use as test subjects. Her aura sensing abilities were what amazed her the most. She could sense people, animals, and youkai. Over the past few days she had learned to tell people apart by their aura, she could even sense intense emotions.

"How is it, dear?"

Kagome snapped out her thoughts long enough to tell her mother that breakfast was wonderful. Her mother nodded with a warm smile. Kagome was back into her thoughts within seconds. What surprised her the most, and scared her a little, was the connection between her and Inuyasha. With everyone else she could only strong emotions, only intense happiness, anger, sadness or fear. Things were different with Inuyasha. She could feel the fiery passion that burned burned deep within him, she could feel any little change in his attitude. It was almost as if she could read his mind.

"Anymore more, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her mother. "Yes please."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"What do you plan on getting Kagome for her birthday, Inuyasha?" Sango asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha sat crossed legged and leaning against the hut wall. He shrugged his shoulders.

Shippo hopped into Inuyasha's lap. "Well you better hurry up and get her something. Kagome's going to be very angry with you if you don't."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed the kitsune by scruff of his neck. "Tell me something I don't know," he growled out then threw Shippo across the room at Sango.

He landed softly in Sango's arms and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "He's right, Inuyasha." Sango said, stating the obvious. "Kagome will be here in the afternoon."

Inuyasha gave an exasperated growl. "Feh." Inuyasha stood up and walked out the hut. "Like I don't know I have to get the wench something but what?"

Inuyasha walked the dirt pathways of the village talking to himself. "Flowers? No, not special enough. Jewelry? No, don't have any." Inuyasha continued debating what to get Kagome as he walked farther and farther from the village. "What? What? What?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Inuyasha stopped at a big rock. "Dammit!" He yelled out. Inuyasha punched the rock in frustration. The rock cracked down the center then broke into smaller pieces. Inuyasha paced back and forth. Inuyasha stopped. He rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Maybe I could get her…" Inuyasha smiled and ran off quickly.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome emerged from the well that connected the two times together. She quickly ran to the village. Kagome arrived outside of Kaede's hut out of breath. She bent over to catch her breath. Miroku peered from behind the straw mat door of the hut.

"Ah! Kagome, I thought you wouldn't be here until the afternoon." he said smiling.

Kagome stood up and entered the hut. Miroku was there with Shippo. Sango was nowhere to be found. Shippo immediately ran and jumped into Kagome's arms. She smiled and rubbed the kitsune on the head. "Yeah, I was but there's been a change of plans. I'll be spending the day in my time and I won't be here until the night."

"Is that so?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head no. "I saw him earlier this morning," Shippo said, "And I have seen him since." Shippo decided to keep quiet about why Inuyasha ran off.

Kagome smiled. "Oh well," she said sighing. She thought about asking about Sango but she decided to leave the subject alone. It seemed as if Miroku and Sango had been avoiding each other ever since "the incident." They only came into contact with each other when they had no other choice. Kagome put Shippo down on the floor. "I guess I better be heading back." Kagome waved bye to her friends as the exited the hut and ran back to the well. Kagome stretched her aura sensing abilities out and found no youkai auras, or a certain hanyou's aura, near her.

Kagome came to the well and jumped in. She crossed the time-stream and came out in her own time. Kagome looked up to the top of the well and whined. She really needed a ladder, on both sides, she hated climbing out. Kagome scrambled up the sides of the well using the weeds and vines to pull herself up.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked the mall with Eri, Arimi and Yuka. They spent the afternoon shopping for her birthday. Kagome shifted the heavy bag full of bathing supplies from her left hand to her right.

Eri stepped ahead of friends and spun around to face them. "Isn't this great?" she asked. "We need to do this more often. Ever since you started to come down with weird illnesses, Kagome, we don't spend a lot of time hanging out." Eri grinned suspiciously. "Or is you've been lying and spending all your time with your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed deeply. "N-no," she stammered out.

Yuka nudged Kagome with her elbow. "Yeah, he is hot." Arimi nodded in agreement. "He doesn't fit the description you gave us." Yuka stepped on the escalator followed by Kagome and the rest of her friends.

"Why is he so different from how you described him?" Arimi asked the back of Kagome's head as the rose up to the second floor.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "How should I know? He was probably trying to impress you all; he didn't know you guys after all. Humph, around our other friends he acts like a jerk."

"Yeah, whatever." Eri quickly said. "What are you going to about Hojo? He's absolutely crazy about you."

Before Kagome could say anything, Yuka spoke up. "Speak of the devil."

They all looked in the direction Yuka was looking to find Hojo. Kagome tried to stoop down and hide between her friends but it was too late. "Kagome!" Hojo waved to her as she stepped off the escalator.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome said. Her friends could tell by the tone of voice that she definitely didn't want to talk to him but Hojo wasn't so perceptive.

Hojo quickly said hello to the other girls with Kagome and turned his attention back to Kagome. "Happy birthday, Kagome." Hojo smiled.

"Thanks."

Hojo smiled even more. "I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight, we could go out to the movies or something."

Kagome's friends looked at her. Kagome looked down at the floor. "Sorry but I can't Hojo. I'm going out with my family tonight."

Hojo's smile wavered for a brief second but he quickly recovered. "Oh, well that's too bad. Hope you have a good birthday." He walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome became nervous from the suspicious stares of her friends. Eri spoke first, "You're going out with your family tonight?" Kagome nodded. "Are you sure that you aren't going to see your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed a very deep red. She started to stutter. "Well… Umm… I-I don't know…"

Yuka started to giggle like a little girl. "You are!" Kagome looked around avoiding her friends gazes. Yuka smiled. "Do you have any idea what he's going to get you for your birthday?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Arimi chimed in, "What are you two going to do?" Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Have you two done _anything_?"

Kagome blushed. She put her finger up to the corner of her mouth and looked down. Before her friends could ask anymore questions or make anymore comments, Kagome spoke. "Let's get going!" Kagome walked off quickly. Eri, Yuka and Arimi stared at each other in disbelief then chased after her.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut around a fire with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala. As a birthday present to Kagome, Kaede had prepared a nice meal for them.

While Kagome was busy sipping her tea, Miroku and Sango nodded at each other. Miroku reached behind him. He cleared his throat loudly, gaining Kagome's attention. "Happy birthday," he said with a smile. Miroku pulled something wrapped in cloth from behind his back.

Kagome took the present from him, said thanks and began to unwrap it. Miroku had given her a brown leather quiver to hold her arrows in. Before she could finish enjoying her first gift, Sango held up a bow. Kagome took it and stared at the fine craftsmanship. She wasn't an expert but she could tell whoever made was very skilled. The wood was smooth, firm but flexible and the string was tight. Kagome thanked Sango.

"Here you go Kagome," Shippo said holding up a hand-drawn picture.

Kagome smiled and took. The picture clearly depicted Kagome sitting Inuyasha, Sango smacking Miroku, and Shippo standing off to the side with Kaede and Kilala. At the top there were the words 'Your Other Family'. Kagome's eyes teared slightly. Kagome sat her picture off to the side and picked the kitsune up in her arms.

"Thank you Shippo," she said as she hugged him.

Kagome sat Shippo down and he was beaming with pride. Soon all eyes were on Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned. He sighed and reached his right hand in his sleeve. He pulled out something wrapped in cloth. Inuyasha reached over and handed Kagome the item. Kagome opened the present and her jaw dropped.

It was a gold necklace with a diamond pendant. The gold chain was thick and had a somewhat fancy design. It wasn't extremely long but it wasn't a choker either. The diamond pendant was in the shape of a teardrop and around a half an inch long. A small piece of gold was molded around the point of the diamond and connected to the chain by a small gold hoop.

Kagome held the chain up and watched as the light from the fire gave the diamond a beautiful orange glow. Kagome looked at Inuyasha completely surprised. She wasn't the only one; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all staring in awe, even Kaede was surprised.

Inuyasha ignored the bewildered looks and looked at Kagome awaiting a response.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her voice trailing off. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful. I love it."

Inuyasha had a hard time restraining his happiness. He found something Kagome liked and her reaction made him happy. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders, doing his best to keep up his cool façade.

Kagome smiled. She ignored his tone. She knew Inuyasha was putting up a brave face. She unhooked the clasp of the necklace and scooted over to Inuyasha. Kagome held necklace up to in Inuyasha; he took it and she held her hair to the side. Inuyasha put the necklace around her neck and fastened it with a 'click'. Kagome slid back over to her spot. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said smiling. Inuyasha nodded.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome laid awake in her bed. She ran her fingers over her diamond necklace. Kagome smiled to herself as she wondered where Inuyasha got the necklace from. Dismissing the thoughts, she slipped in slumber.

Inuyasha slid the window up. He crept into Kagome's room. She was fast asleep in her bed. Inuyasha crossed the room quickly and quietly. He opened the door and left it cracked. He listened. Souta was in his room sleeping, so was Kagome's mother and grandfather. Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and landed soundlessly. Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator.

Inuyasha backed his way into Kagome's room. He carefully closed the door with his foot. Both hands had things he took from the refrigerator. Inuyasha sat the stuff down next to Kagome's bed. He leaned over the sleeping Kagome and smiled. He gave her a quick, light kiss on the lips. Kagome stirred slightly. Inuyasha smiled and moved down to her neck. He began to kiss and suck. Kagome, still sleeping, began to stir even more. Tiny gasps and moans escaped Kagome's lips.

Kagome slowly brought from her sleep by pleasure, an intense pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes to find someone lurking above her body but she wasn't scared. The person was familiar but she was too groggy, and enjoying the pleasure to much, to figure out who it was. As all of her senses started to become sharper, she realized it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha let out a 'mmm' to show he was listening but never took his mouth from her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked smiling.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked smartly then continued again.

Kagome continued to smile. "You know exactly what I mean," She said rolling her eyes even though Inuyasha couldn't see. Inuyasha left her neck and hovered above her face. She couldn't see that well because of the darkness but she knew he was smiling. Kagome went to say something but Inuyasha kissed her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.

After Inuyasha's kisses, Kagome soon let herself succumb to the passion. She ran fingers through his soft hair. Kagome pulled the covers from off her body and Inuyasha laid across her body. He kept the majority of his weight off of her by using his arms to hold himself up. Kagome began to strip him, starting with his haori. Kagome ran her hands across his bare chest.

With a loud 'thud' Inuyasha and Kagome rolled over and landed on the floor. Inuyasha was now on the bottom with Kagome straddling him. If she was in her normal state of mind, Kagome would have been worried that someone might have heard but she wasn't herself at the moment. Once again Kagome was lost in the heat of passion. She was ready to act out any and all of her fantasies.

Kagome pulled off her pajama shirt exposing her breast. Inuyasha leaned up and started kissing at her collarbone then moved to her chest. He nibbled softly at her smooth skin. Kagome arched back as the hanyou flicked his tongue across her already hard nipple. Kagome was snapped from her state of bliss. Someone was walking in the hallway. Kagome pushed off of her. "Someone's coming, " she whispered.

Inuyasha low groaned of disappointment. He strained his senses to find out who was interrupting his time with Kagome. "Souta." Inuyasha whispered in unison with Kagome. They listened as the young boy passed Kagome's room and headed from the bathroom. About a minute later, Souta back passed Kagome's room again. They heard his room door close. Kagome wiggled from Inuyasha's grasp. She crawled over and turned on lamp. Kagome took a dirty shirt and threw over the lampshade to dim the room some.

Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction and noticed the bottles at the foot of her bed. She walked over and saw that they were whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "Inuyasha, what is this?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha avoided her gaze proving he was guilty. Kagome smiled devilishly. "Inuyasha, were you think of pouring this chocolate all over my body then licking it off?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down guiltily. "How could you think I would do something like that?" Inuyasha started to stutter. "I think I want to try it."

Inuyasha's head popped up. "You do?" Kagome smiled and nodded. She motion for Inuyasha to come to her. He gladly came. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arms and forcefully pulled him towards her. Kagome captured his lips in hers. Inuyasha massaged her breasts as they kissed each other. Kagome pushed Inuyasha down to the floor and straddled him. She reached behind her and with one quick swipe, pulled a sheet off her bed. She spread the sheet across the floor. Inuyasha looked at her confused. Kagome smiled. "I don't _everything_ getting messy."

Inuyasha snickered. "I see your point." With that Kagome stripped Inuyasha of his pants. Kagome rubbed his ears, receiving a purr-like noise from the hanyou. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her arms. In one quick motion Inuyasha flipped Kagome over on the sheet. He pulled her pajama pants and underwear off and threw them to the side. Inuyasha reached for the chocolate syrup. He flipped the cap open and held over Kagome's body.

Kagome shuddered. The chocolate syrup was still cold. She could feel the syrup hit her body as Inuyasha drew an unknown shape. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha's tongue touched her skin. He licked off the chocolate syrup that covered her nipple.

In matter of minutes Inuyasha had covered her with chocolate syrup and licked her clean twice. Inuyasha anxiety was building, as was Kagome's. Kagome was ready for Inuyasha to take her. She had waited for this moment for so long. She finally had Inuyasha to herself.

Inuyasha near the limit of his patience. He was ready to take Kagome and he could smell that she was ready for him. His mouth played with her left breast while his hand massaged the other. He would force his demon side and human side to wait for Kagome to tell him, he would honor her by awaiting her command.

Kagome was losing herself. A fire burned deep within her. It began to spread and consume her entire body. As Inuyasha sucked at her neck, nipping along the way, she reached the end of the line. "Inuyasha, do it." She whined out.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at her words. He lifted his head so he could see her face. "Are you sure?" He asked, surprised. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled. He positioned himself over Kagome's entrance. He was about to thrust into her when he was suddenly flipped over by Kagome. Inuyasha was amazed at her sudden increase in strength; she had never be able to flip him over before, unless he let her. Inuyasha looked at the woman above him. Deep in her eyes, he could see a rage within her.

**_LEMON_**

"Hey wench, I love you." With those words Inuyasha drifted off into sleep.

_**A/N:**_


	16. I Want to Live for Today and Not Worry A...

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own own part of the Inuyasha franchise. I just write fan fictions.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 16  
**__**I Want to Live for Today and Not Worry About Tomorrow**_

Kagome stirred from her sleep. She yawned and stretched. Kagome looked next to her and found Inuyasha asleep, still nude, then she noticed that she was nude too. Kagome looked around for something to cover herself with. The chocolate syrup that was on the her sheet had smeared across her body while she slept.

Kagome wiggled from Inuyasha's hold and got to her feet. She was kind of sore from last nights events. She went in her closet, pulled out a robe and put it on. Kagome eased her door open and peered into the hallway. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The robe dropped to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stepped into the shower and fumbled with the knobs until she found a suitable temperature. Kagome leaned her head into the stream of the water and let it surround her head. The warm water ran down her body, relaxing away her soreness.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Miroku sat by the river silently, meditating, preforming his morning prayers. Sango stood a good distance away waiting for him to finish. Opening his eyes, Miroku lifted his head and looked out into the sky. Sango went to stepped forward but paused. She shook her head and ran off.

Miroku looked over his shoulder but no one was there.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome turned off the shower. She reached for her bathrobe and turned it inside-out so that the chocolate stains were on the outside. She slipped her robe back on and grabbed a towel. Kagome opened the bathroom door and found Sota running down the hall and down the stairs. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked into her room. Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome walked over and nudged him awake with her foot.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hm?"

Kagome sighed. "Get up, you are so lazy."

Inuyasha grumbled. "I wasn't so lazy last night."

Kagome blushed. "That's beside the point. Get up and take a shower." Kagome held out a towel for Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the towel from her then playfully pushed her onto her bed. Before she could get to the hanyou, he was already out the door. Kagome smiled.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha hopped from the well, with Kagome is his arms and her bag on his shoulder. Inuyasha let Kagome down and they walked to the village. Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's and rested her head on his shoulder.

They walked into the village and headed for Kaede's hut. Inuyasha pushed the straw-mat door out the way and walked in with Kagome. Kaede was mixing herbs with Shippo while Miroku and Sango were sitting with a thick layer of tension between them.

Everyone looked at the couple as they entered, taking notice of their intertwined arms. Miroku was the first to speak. "Mmm-hmm. What is this? A new development in this strange relationship?"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly pulled away from each other, blushing. Inuyasha sat Kagome's bag in the corner and plopped down on the floor. Kagome looked over at Sango who was giving her a signal with her eyes. Kagome nodded and cleared her throat. "Sango and I are going off to the hot springs."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said careless. It was no secret that 'going to the hot springs' meant that 'we are going to talk about stuff and you two can't listen'.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their stuff and left the hut. Miroku walked out the hut signaling for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha sighed, rose to his feet and followed to the monk.

Inuyasha followed Miroku to a hillside that overlooked the rice fields and the stream that flowed through the village.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What's up, monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku sighed. "I'm considering asking Sango to marry me."

Inuyasha was caught by surprise. His eyes widened. "You are?" Miroku nodded. "Even though there are some risks."

Miroku nodded. "I know the risks. My mind has been haunted by the biggest risk of all, her getting pregnant. At the moment that would be more a curse than a blessing. Sango is a strong woman, she's a fighter that doesn't like sitting off to the side while others fight. It would be unfair to force her into that situation. There is also the high possibility of my death. To leave Sango caring for a child would not be right for her or the child but…" Miroku stared at a cloud in the distance. "Maybe I'm being selfish but I want to live for today and not worry about tomorrow."

Inuyasha snorted. "Selfish? A little but that's what love is. A mixture of all types of feelings, each kept in balance by another. Selfishness balanced out by selflessness."

Miroku smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm surprised. When did you become so philosophical?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha responded angrily.

"Seems like your relationship with Kagome has started to tear down that emotional barrier you keep up."

"Whatever."

Miroku sighed. "Looks you still have a ways to go."

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Sango stepped into the hot spring followed by Kagome.

"Seems like things between you and Inuyasha are going very well," Sango said as she sat down on an underwater rock.

Kagome sat down too. "Yeah," She said blushing, "but I'm more concerned about you." Sango frowned slightly. "Things haven't been the same between you two, have they?"

Sango shook her head. "I apologized and he accepted but nothing else has happen. I wanted to approach him but I always get too nervous and he hasn't attempted anything since. He hasn't even tried to grope me."

"This is serious. I could see the tension between you two earlier." Kagome thought for a moment. "Maybe I could get Inuyasha to talk some sense into him."

_'I just hope he doesn't screw it up,' _Kagome added to herself.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, he disappeared last night. Did go to your time?"

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, but he and my brother were playing around and they wore each other out." Kagome looked down and fiddled with her necklace as she lied.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha sat casually on the grass with Miroku sitting near him. Inuyasha took notice of a figure walking to the village. It was Kagome and she was with Sango. Kagome looked his direction, her eyes resting directly on him. She smiled and continued walking with Sango.

Something had been nagging at Inuyasha for while. Kagome. Her odd behavior last night. It was as if she had become possessed. She had thrown caution to the wind and was only concerned about indulging in passion. Not that he minded. He was just concerned.

Inuyasha stood. Miroku was deep in thought and probably wanted to think alone. If he wanted some conversation, he knew where to find him. Inuyasha rushed off to the village.

Inuyasha arrived outside of Kaede's hut and waited. Kagome came out and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can we go and talk?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome heard the concern in his voice and nodded. She stuck her head into the hut and told Sango she would return shortly. She turned back to Inuyasha only to swept into his arms and carried her off.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as he jumped through the air. Inuyasha landed next to the well. He let Kagome down and sat, cross-legged, against the well. Kagome smiled and sat in his lap and leaned her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder. "So what is it you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You?"

"Me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You're changing."

A puzzled look appeared on Kagome's face. "How?"

"Last night," Both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they thought about the previous night, "You weren't your normal self."

"I know, "Kagome responded. "I wasn't concerned about consequences just about you and me. I was overcome by passion, like I had become a…"

"Youkai," Inuyasha said finishing Kagome's sentence.

She nodded. "Am I?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I highly doubt it. It was probably because of you marking me. Some youkai emotions are very strong."

"Like sex," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah. They can be so strong that they overpower normal reasoning. It's no different with hanyous. It's probably one of the _enhancements_ you got from me. Either that or you were affected by my sex-crazed aura." Inuyasha said laughing lightly.

"Just where did you get the idea for the chocolate?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"That tal-talavision thing," Inuyasha said, pronouncing 'television' incorrectly, "I was watching it one night and something thing came on. People were nude all this stuff was going on."

_'Oh my god! He was watching a porno. I thought Mom blocked those channels.'_ Kagome shook her head. "It was my first time, how was I?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"You were absolutely horrible," Inuyasha said jokingly but it still earned him a elbow to the ribs. "I was only joking. You were great." Kagome smiled. "I didn't do bad for my first time, did I?"

"What?" Kagome asked in shock. "It was your first time?" Inuyasha nodded. "I couldn't tell," Kagome said still in disbelief.

"It was instincts."

"Oh," Kagome said understanding.

They sat there in each other's company. Kagome was smiling to herself as she remembered last night. Kagome almost choked. Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm fine," She said quickly. Inuyasha shrugged it off but still kept an eye on her.

_'I can't believe it. Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! We didn't use any protection.'_ Kagome thought in pure terror.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_YAY! I hit the 100 mark. Hope the 200 mark comes soon but that will only happen with your help. Review and if you like the story so much, tell every person you know._

_to **pineapplecelloist**: I haven't ran into many limes. if I'm not mistaken a lime is a toned down version of a lemon. there's only mild sexual contact, no oral or sexual intercourse. if I'm wrong, someone let me know.  
to **kuro17**: hey thanks for the compliment.  
to **neobrad77**: the house was not empty. everyone was home. that's right, the young horny lovers decided to throw caution to the wind and get it on. sorry if I didn't make it clear enough._


	17. Marriage

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own own part of the Inuyasha franchise. I just write fan fictions.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17  
**__**Marriage**_

Kagome had returned to the hut after her talk with Inuyasha with new knowledge, new questions and new fears. Sango had asked Kagome what Inuyasha wanted to talk about but she said it was nothing. Kagome had spaced out for a while. Her biggest fear at the moment was if she was pregnant. How could she be so stupid to not use protection? Inuyasha had explained the change in her behavior and why she wasn't herself.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was violently snatched from her thoughts by a loud voice. Kagome looked up at Sango. "Huh?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Sango asked. Her look showed that she was obviously concerned about Kagome's well being.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, its nothing." Sango gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her one bit. "Ok, ok but you have to keep this quite." Sango scooted over to Kagome. Kagome began to quietly tell Sango what happened between her and Inuyasha. As she spoke, Kagome kept playing with the necklace Inuyasha gave her.

When Kagome finished her story, Sango's jaw was on the floor. Sango began to giggle uncontrollably. "I can't believe it."

Kagome smiled. "I know, I know."

Inuyasha stepped into the hut and the two girls stopped talking immediately. Inuyasha stared from Kagome to Sango suspiciously. He walked over and sat down not too far away from Kagome. The two girls continued to watch him.

Shippo scampered in soon after Inuyasha. "Sango, Miroku wants you to come here." Shippo said.

Sango nodded and got to her feet. However before she could take a step, Miroku walked into the hut. Sango went to ask Miroku what he wanted but the monk cut her off. "Sango," Miroku spoke as he took her hand in his, "I been thinking about the future. About how life is too short, to worry about every little thing. After talking to someone and getting some very wise advice," all eyes came to rest upon Inuyasha, "I've come to a decision." Miroku reached into his robes and pulled something. He dropped down to one knee. "Sango, will you be my wife?"

Sango was completely speechless, as were Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was the only one that wasn't taken by surprise. Miroku knelt awaiting Sango's answer. Sango, at a loss of words, only nodded. Miroku slipped the ring on Sango's finger. Kagome got to her feet and hugged Sango then the two began to jump up and down like little schoolgirls.

Night had fallen in the feudal era. The group was sitting in Kaede's hut huddled around the fire. Sango and Miroku sat cuddled next to each other. Inuyasha was sitting against the hut wall not far away from Kagome. Shippo and Kilala were curled up with each other near the fire.

Kagome was happy for Miroku and Sango but she was deep in thought with the possibility of her being pregnant. She was extremely worried; she was too young to have a child. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's aura. He seemed worried about something. Kagome glanced at the hanyou from the corner of her eye. She saw he was staring at her, observing her movements. Kagome realized that he was worried about her. They did have a connection, so it was only natural that he would be able to pick up her emotions just like she could pick up his. Kagome did her best to hide her worries.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

It had been almost two weeks since Miroku proposed to Sango. Over the course of the week and few days, Kagome had found out she wasn't pregnant. She had went to the store, very embarrassed, and got a pregnancy test .

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and into the early evening air of the feudal era. She came face to face with Inuyasha. "Hello, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha helped her out. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha sniffed her and his eyes became glazed. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. "You, you're in heat." He whispered with toothy grin.

Kagome blushed and looked away to avoid Inuyasha stare. "Come on, you horny little puppy."

Inuyasha snapped from his stupor. "I am not a puppy." Kagome waved him off and walked towards the village. "I'm not a puppy," Inuyasha said once again in protest, as he followed Kagome.

The reached the village by nightfall. Kagome entered the hut followed by a partially dazed Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were sitting, talking. When Shippo saw Kagome walk in, he jumped into her arms. Kagome sat down and rubbed Shippo. Inuyasha sat down against the wall.

Kagome listened to Sango and Miroku discuss their wedding plans, every so often she gave her opinion when asked for it. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleep. His aura radiated with raw passion. His normal feelings for her were most likely being enhanced by the fact that she was in heat. Kagome began to flashes of Inuyasha and her but they weren't her own, they were Inuyasha's. Kagome was seeing Inuyasha's fantasies in her mind and they wild and strange, in a good way though. Kagome quickly found herself becoming turned on.

It was too much for Inuyasha to handle. Kagome was in heat, he was fantasizing and her scent kept spiking. Inuyasha jumped to his feet surprising everyone. "That's it!" He growled out in frustration. Everyone looked at him, confused. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. "Don't come looking for us." He commanded as he walked out the hut.

"What was all that about?" Miroku asked, perplexed.

"Kagome's in heat," Shippo said cheerfully. Both Miroku and Sango nodded in understanding. "Plus, they mated."

Miroku's eyes widened. "They have?" Both Sango and Shippo nodded. "How do you know?" Miroku asked Sango.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha stopped at the top of the hill that looked over the village. He sat a smiling Kagome down. He leaned over her, starting at her waist, he moved up her body inhaling her scent. "Damn, woman." Kagome laughed. "You smell wonderful." He kissed her neck.

Kagome smiled and reached for the hanyou's ears. She rubbed them, the vibration against her neck from Inuyasha's happy growl added to the pleasure. "Are you always going to act like this when I'm in heat?"

"Pretty much," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled on Kagome's earlobe.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"I can't believe Inuyasha did say anything to me," Miroku said annoyed after Sango finished telling him what Kagome told her. The conversation was short and wasn't very detailed since Shippo was there.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I can. You're a pervert."

Miroku held his hand over his heart. "Oh my. Dear Sango, your words pierce my heart." He said exaggeratedly.

Sango shook her head. At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome entered. Kagome looked flustered while Inuyasha had scowl of happiness. Sango eyed Kagome suspiciously while Miroku eyed Inuyasha.

"So what happen?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Nothing," Kagome said quickly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	18. Koga's Feelings and a Kidnapping to Top ...

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 18  
**__**Koga's Feelings and a Kidnapping to Top It Off**_

Inuyasha began to stir from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and found Kagome in his arms. He sniffed her. She was still in heat and it was a delight to his nose. Inuyasha had let things get out of hand last night and that led to a quick encounter between himself and Kagome. He definitely had to keep certain emotions and check now that Kagome was his and only his.

Kagome started to stir. "Inuyasha?" she asked, yawning.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm right here."

Kagome smiled. "Good." Kagome yawned again. Kagome sat up with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome scratched her cheek nervously. "Well, I sense jewel shards."

Inuyasha smiled. He slipped from underneath Kagome and jumped to his feet. "Alright!" he yelled out enthusiastically.

"It's too early for all that noise," an irritated Miroku said. He, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were all awake now.

"Kagome sensed jewel shards," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded. Everyone except for Kagome began to prepared to leave. "Um," Kagome said, "There are two jewel shards approaching fast. Koga's on his way."

They all had a fearful look on their faces but Inuyasha looked happy. "Ha! I'll show that mangy wolf." Inuyasha ran from the hut, laughing. They all looked at each other and sighed then followed after the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood waiting. A whirlwind came speeding into the village. It stopped right before of the group revealing a wolf youkai. Koga looked at Inuyasha with disgust. He turned to Kagome and flashed he pearly white fangs. He went to reach for Kagome but Inuyasha stepped in between. "Out of my way mutt. I'm here to see my woman." Koga growled.

Inuyasha stood smiling. "Your woman? Is that so. Well I disagree." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome had never seen him act cool and calm in Koga's presence.

Koga growled louder. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Inuyasha's smile never wavered. He stepped to the side and gently pulled Kagome forward. Inuyasha continued to smile as he moved the hair that hid her neck.

Koga's jaw dropped. He turned Inuyasha with a menacing look on his face. "You- you did this." Inuyasha smacked his lips together showing that he was bored. "You took her as your mate, you wretch."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Say what you want, Koga, but as you can see she's my mate. She's my mate forever." If it wasn't such a serious situation, Kagome would have probably started laughing.

Koga's eyes were slits of furry."You idiot. The only way she could be your mate forever, is if you two…" Koga trailed off and his eyes widened. "You didn't. Kagome?"

If possible Inuyasha's grin grew even bigger. Kagome looked down at the ground avoiding Koga's stare. "I sorry Koga. I just never liked you in that way, besides you have fiancé." She didn't want to have to hurt Koga's feelings but it was unavoidable.

Koga glared at Inuyasha. "So ya mangy wolf, you wanna stick around, I'm just itching to my hands on those jewel shards." Inuyasha said resting his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed out.

Koga balled his fists up, ready to attack. Koga's shoulders dropped in surrender. "I see. Well, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Koga said somberly. With that, he was off surrounded by his whirlwind.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out as he shook his fist at Koga's retreating form. "Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze with a look of fear upon his face. The tone of Kagome's voice was not a pleasant sounding one. Inuyasha slowly turned around to find an angered Kagome.

"Sit."

Inuyasha was forcefully pulled down into the ground. The ground muffled Inuyasha's comments. Kagome walked off with Miroku, Sango and Shippo behind her. Inuyasha stood up angrily and brushed the grass from his hair.

"Wench," he growled out as he walked to the village.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome stood up. "I'll be back in the morning," she said stretching her arms. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He began to stand. "Inuyasha stay," Kagome commanded. "I think I can get to the well by myself." Inuyasha eyed her. "I'll be fine," Kagome said trying to reassure him.

Inuyasha reluctantly sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes again. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Can you bring me some candy, Kagome?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled. "Of course." Shippo smiled and jumped down. "Goodnight," Kagome said to everyone. They waved bye to her as she left the hut.

Kagome reached the well and was about to hop in but stopped. A strange shiver ran down her spine. She looked up to the sky. The night sky had very few clouds. Kagome sighed an ignored the feeling. Suddenly a mist began to fall across the area. Kagome looked around, wondering where the fog was coming from. The fog began to appear fast and thicken. She soon found it hard to even see her hands. Kagome tried to cry out for Inuyasha but her voice was cut off before she could start. Fear engulfed her body as she suddenly found herself being swept up by someone or something. Kagome sight began to waver, the white fog disappearing behind her eyelids.

"Revenge will be mine, Inuyasha."

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	19. Trap in a Mind's World

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 19  
**__**Trapped In a Mind's World**_

Inuyasha awoke with a very large yawn. Something was odd about his surrounds. Something was missing. He blinked away the remaining sleep that was in his eyes and looked around the hut curiously.

Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Everything looks fine; no one is gone. There's Sango, the monk, the brat, the cat and Kago…' _Inuyasha's thoughts trailed off. Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and looked around the hut frantically. He pushed the straw door to the side and looked outside. Then it suddenly hit him. _'Kagome went home last night, you dumb dog.'_ Inuyasha dropped his head, amazed at his forgetfulness.

Inuyasha stepped outside into the morning sun. It was fairly warm and a few clouds hung in the air above. Inuyasha stretched his arms out, cracking a few bones. He went over and hopped into a nearby tree. With one swinging in the air, Inuyasha sat monitoring the village and awaiting Kagome.

Inuyasha sat in the tree for about five minutes before Shippo came scampering out. Inuyasha saw the little kitsune searching around from the corner of his eye. When Shippo finally spotted Inuyasha, he called out back into the hut.

"He's out here!"

Miroku stepped from the hut followed by Sango and a drowsy Kilala. Shippo must have heard the sounds of the village children playing because he called to Kilala and they ran off. Miroku and Sango stopped at the bottom of Inuyasha's seat.

"Has Kagome returned?" Sango asked as she looked up at him with her hand up blocking the sun.

"No." Inuyasha replied, continuing to stared out at the rice fields.

Inuyasha heard Sango whisper to Miroku, "I'm surprised he hasn't run off to drag her back by now."

Miroku nodded and whispered back, "Or at least gone to stay with her."

Something told Inuyasha that weren't trying to be secretive.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

An unconscious Kagome began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly. She had a headache, probably from whatever caused her to blackout. She found that she tied around a tree. Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to get a look of her surroundings.

She was in a clearing, tied to the only tree in a six yard radius. An eerie aura hung in the air of the clearing. The sky was black but something unnatural cast a dim glow over the area. The air was thick and heavy with darkness.

Kagome looked up at the tree she was tied to. The tree was horrible. There were absolutely no leaves on it. The bare branches looked skeletal. They were a dark brown and the bark was peeling. An evil seemed to radiate from the tree itself.

Kagome struggled against her bindings, trying to escape. She tried for about two minutes but the vines holding her to the tree wouldn't give her any room to escape. Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. She sighed. _'How did I get kidnapped so easily? I should have been able to sense any approaching enemies, right?'_

Kagome looked up as she saw something float past. It was a Shinidama Chuu, one of Kikyo's Soul Collectors. Kagome followed the demon as it flew towards the edge of the clearing. Other Shinidama Chuu began to come from the trees. Finally a person stepped from the trees. Kikyo.

Kagome eyed Kikyo as she walked towards her. Kikyo's demons began to circle around her. "I told that hanyou I would have revenge," Kikyo said, "He promised to be with me always and because of you he forgot about that promise."

Kagome looked at Kikyo angrily. "He didn't forget. He realized that your relationship ended fifty years ago."

"Shut-up you stupid girl!" Kikyo yelled, her face twisted in fury. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Forever is forever, no matter what; death is only the beginning."

"Inuyasha will gonna come for me," Kagome snarled out.

Kikyo smiled and said, "I'm hoping that he will."

"Why?" Kagome asked apprehensively. She was concerned about Inuyasha's safety. She was worried about what Kikyo would do to him.

Kikyo stood before Kagome. She ran her hand across Kagome's cheek, who sneered in disgust. "I think you should be more concerned about yourself."

Before Kagome could say anything in retaliation, her head dropped as she fell unconscious once again.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

It was about midday and everyone was on edge mostly because of Inuyasha. For over an hour he had went from pacing around the hut to sitting tapping his fingers on floor, all the while making angry comments.

Sango was fed up with his bad mood. Her eye was twitching and she kept signaling for Miroku to do something before she did. Shippo had taken refuge in Sango's lap after a particularly harsh verbal assault from Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed. "If you're that concerned about Kagome's whereabouts, why don't you go to her."

"If I do go to her, she'll think that I don't think she can take care of herself." Inuyasha grumbled out. He got to his feet and began to pace around the hut once again.

That was the last straw, Sango snapped. She stood up with her Hiraikotsu in hand. "Inuyasha if you don't go and see Kagome, I'll treat you like Miroku!" She yelled out.

Inuyasha pressed up against the wall, while Miroku and Shippo cowered in the corner. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his sword off the floor and fled from the hut. Sango sat quietly and acted like nothing had happen.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha floated down to the ground, his fire rat haori flapping in the wind. The hanyou landed at the well and with a small hop he was in the well.

Inuyasha jumped from the well and into Kagome's time. He ran across the grounds of the shrine to the house and with ease jumped to Kagome's window. He slid the window up and crept in.

The moment he stepped into the room, Inuyasha felt strange. He sniffed. Oddly Kagome's scent was stale as if she hadn't been there, but that was impossible since Kagome had said she was going home. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's empty bed. It was made, still neat, signaling that no one had slept there.

Inuyasha exited Kagome's room, suspicions high, and headed downstairs. Sota came zooming past as soon as Inuyasha reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha said.

Sota stopped. "Hi, Inuyasha." Sota said cheerfully. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's didn't come here last night?" Inuyasha barked out. Sota shook his head. Inuyasha rushed from the house and crossed the shrine grounds quickly.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha rushed into the hut surprising Miroku, Sango and Shippo not to mention Kilala.

"Kagome's not home," He said quickly.

Miroku raised a brow. "What do you mean she's not home?" He asked worried.

"I mean she didn't go back to her time!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily.

Miroku and Sango jumped to their feet. Miroku gripped his staff and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. They ran from the hut. Kilala transformed then Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped on. They flew through the air with Inuyasha running below them.

They stopped at the field where the well was. Inuyasha dropped to his hands and knees, his nose pressed up against the ground, searching for a hint of what took Kagome. Kagome's scent still lingered from the previous night but nothing else.

"I can't find a scent anywhere. Damn!" Inuyasha continued moving across the field, sniffing.

Shippo hopped down from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. He began to frantically search for a scent too. He was scared. Kagome was like a big sister, even a mother, to him. He went one way searching for a scent while Inuyasha went in the opposite direction.

Miroku and Sango waited apprehensively. They helped felt helpless. They couldn't do anything to help, only wait. Shippo's fluffy tail stuck up out of the tall grass by the trees. He went deeper into the trees.

"I found something!" Shippo called from the trees.

In one quick leap Inuyasha was at Shippo. He grabbed the kitsune's vest and tossed him over his shoulder, luckily he was caught by Miroku. Inuyasha pressed his nose against the ground and took a deep whiff. The scent was old and smelled of earth and bones. It was a smell of death.

Inuyasha stood up. "Kikyo," He whispered as he clenched his fist together.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome groaned. She lifted her head and waited for her eyes to adjust. She threw her blankets off and slowly got out of bed. Kagome let out a big yawn and walked from her room to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and walked to the sink. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were still red and her hair was a mess. Kagome reached for her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

Kagome walked back into her room, picking up her brush as she walked by it. She brushed her hair and started to get ready for school.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_to **Inu-Chan01**: thanks for spotting that. it's fixed now._


	20. Reminders of Reality

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Reminders of Reality**_

Kagome walked turned the corner and walked towards the school.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her friends, Arimi, Eri and Yuka, heading her way. She stopped and waited for them to catch up. "Hi guys," Kagome said as they came up to her.

"You ready for that test?" Eri asked.

"I don't know," she said as they walked through the school gates.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat down at the lunch table that was by the cherry blossom tree. Eri, Yuka and Arimi joined her. Kagome unpacked her lunch and began to nibble on it.

"So how did you think you did?" Yuka asked openly.

Eri shrugged. "Not sure. I study hard, so I probably passed."

"I think I did fine," Arimi said.

Kagome sighed. "I was up all night studying but the darn cat fell in the well," she said, "then when I tried to get him out I fell in."

Eri and Yuka began to snicker ignoring Kagome's glances. "So how did you and Buyo get out?" Arimi asked with a smirk.

"Buyo climbed out but I had to wait until Grandpa heard me calling for help, which wasn't until 4:30 in the morning."

Their snickers erupted into laughter.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat in history class, bored out of her mind. Her teacher's voice was monotonous and gave everyone the incentive to doze off. Kagome's mind dozed off. Her mind was wandering and she began to draw in her notebook. She held her pencil in her hand, not really realizing that she was doodling.

Kagome was snatched from her stupor by a tap on her shoulder. Kagome glanced over at Yuka.

"Who is that?" Yuka whispered.

Kagome looked at her confused. "Who is who?" Yuka pointed at Kagome's notebook. Kagome looked down at her book to find a picture of a young boy.

The boy in the picture had long hair that most girls would kill for and wore an ancient looking haori. He had some strange features, thought, the oddly long fingernails, the bare feet with long toenails, not to mention the cute dog ears on the top of his head.

The picture looked incredibly realistic but Kagome wasn't that good at art. If only he was real, he looked very handsome.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome waved to her friends as the went in different directions. Kagome walked down the street. She was about to go up the stairs of the shrine when a familiar voice called out to her. She groaned. She turned around and put on a big fake smile. "Hi, Hojo."

A young man stood before her. "Hello, Kagome." He smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Friday?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked down at the ground. "Well," She said nervously, "I don't know. I have to see what I'm doing then."

Hojo nodded. "Oh, ok then."

He went to continue when Sota's voice came bellowing from the top of the stairs. He was calling for the cat. "Sorry I have to go. Gotta get the cat." Kagome rushed out. Hojo nodded and walked off while she ran up the stairs. _'Saved by the cat.'_

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked into the house behind Sota, who had the cat in his arms. He sat Buyo down and ran upstairs. "Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled, walking into the kitchen.

He mother was standing at the stove, tending to a pot. She turned when Kagome came in. "Hello, dear." She stirred the contents of the pot, then placed to top back on. "I thought you needed a new blanket, so while I was out I bought one for you. It's in your room."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks," she said. Kagome ran off upstairs to her room. She opened her door and saw a big red blanket folded on her bed. She walked over and unfolded it. The blanket was a blood red. Kagome wrapped it around her and dropped on her bed. The blanket was very warm and soft. The blanket was like the welcoming arms of the sun. An odd warmth spread through her body, lulling her off to sleep.

_Kagome sat up. She had been lying in a field of lush green grass. A breeze blew causing the grass to ripple. Kagome stood up and looked around. She walked to the top of a nearby hill. In the distance there sat a village. Kagome knew she had to be dreaming. She had only seen village's like this in her history book._

_Kagome stepped forward and her foot landed on a rock. Her foot twisted and she lost her balance. She began to tumble down the hill. Her world had become a blur of blue sky and green grass. She found herself becoming dizzy and tightly squeezed her eyes shut._

_Suddenly she stopped. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and could see nothing but red. She looked up to find herself in the arms of a young man. He let her down to her feet and Kagome continued to stare at him. She found him oddly familiar. His red clothing, bare feet, silver hair and dog ears, they were all familiar._

"_Who are you?" Kagome whispered._

_He smiled, showing his teeth that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. He approached her and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted her head up and leaned down._

_The kiss was quick but it left a lasting impression. He began to slowly back away from her._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked again, louder this time._

_He remained silent. He bent his knees slightly and pushed off the ground._

_Kagome gasped. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and watched as the young man soared through the air._

Kagome sat straight up.

Sota was standing next to her bed. She looked at him strangely. "Mom wants you downstairs," He said then left her room.

Kagome was left in her room by herself. She ran her fingers across her lips. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He pushed his body to its limits. Finding Kagome was the only thought that inhabited his mind. He didn't care about his own health. Inuyasha hopped up onto a supple tree branch. He used the flexible limb to propel himself into the air.

A voice was brought to his ears on the wings of the wind. It was a whisper.

"_Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha faltered for a moment. If he had been on the ground, he probably would have tripped. Inuyasha continued with new determination.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were ridding on Kilala. Inuyasha was a good distance in front of them.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha," Shippo whined, sitting between Sango and Miroku.

Sango nodded. "He's going to wear himself out if he keeps going like this."

Miroku sighed. "I agree but the current situation is pressing. Besides Inuyasha is a man in love, no one could deter him from his mission of finding his mate."

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	21. Whatever it Takes

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lime** content ahead. Just **lime** content, no **lemons**.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Whatever it Takes**_

Inuyasha ran. He continued moving ignoring the calls of those behind him. They had been traveling for over half the day and hadn't stopped once. Inuyasha was determined to find Kagome and he wouldn't rest until he did.

"That stubborn idiot," Sango said. "We need to stop and rest. We won't be much help to Kagome if we're exhausted."

"Kilala seems tired." Shippo chimed in.

A slightly irritated Sango sighed in frustration. She readied her Hiraikotsu. Sango launched the bone boomerang towards Inuyasha. It lodged in the ground, blocking Inuyasha's path.

Inuyasha came to a halt. He looked over his shoulder as Kilala landed with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled out.

Miroku stepped forward. "We should rest Inuyasha. We are all tired, even you."

"You weak humans may be but I am not… tired." With that Inuyasha passed out.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked down the stairs. "Mom?" Her mother replied signaling that she was in the kitchen. Kagome headed for the kitchen. "Yes?"

Her mother was tending to a pot on the stove. "I need you to run to the store for me. I forgot somethings." Her mother said without turning around. "The list is on the table."

A few minutes later, Kagome stepped outside. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and wore a light jacket just in case it got cold. Kagome put the list of food, along with the money her mother gave her, in the pocket of her jeans.

Kagome was at the top of the shrine stairs when her brother called out. She turned around to see Sota running towards her. "Mom said I could go with you," He said happily.

Kagome sighed. "Come on." Kagome walked down the stairs with Sota beside her.

About ten minutes later Kagome and Sota walked into the market.

"Sota you go get this stuff," Kagome said as she tore the shopping list in half. Sota nodded and ran off. Kagome walked down the aisles of the market, picking up the items that were on the list.

Kagome stopped when she came to candy section. It was full of sugar snacks, chocolate covered snacks and caramel covered treats. She felt an odd feeling in her body. She ignored it and walked on.

"I really like the chocolate bars and those caramel apples. Please? Can I Kagome?"

Kagome stopped when she heard her name. The familiar voice had already drawn her attention but now that she heard her name, it really had her attention.

Kagome turned around to see a little boy, the only problem was that he wasn't a little boy. The small _thing_ before her looked to be a fox standing on two legs. He had reddish-brown hair with a blue bow. He had on blue pants and shirt with a leaf pattern, over that was a tan vest. He also had the cutest bushy tail.

The fox-boy walked over to her. "Kagome," he whined while pulling on her jacket, "Let me have some candy, please?" He tugged harder.

"Kagome, Mom said let me get some candy too."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Mom said I could get some candy."

Kagome shook her head slightly and saw Sota standing before her. "Ok, whatever." Kagome said. Sota went off to grab some candy leaving Kagome to wonder what happened.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked in the house behind Sota. They both took the bags into kitchen, where her mother was waiting. "Here you go Mom." Kagome said handing her mother the change. Kagome tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Are you all right, dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Kagome replied.

"Well go lay down and I'll call you for dinner."

Kagome nodded and went upstairs. She dropped, heavily onto her bed and wrapped up in her red blanket. Soon, she was asleep.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

_Inuyasha found himself on the other side of the well, in Kagome's time. He exited the well house and crossed the shrine grounds slowly. Something seemed wrong; something seemed different. He opened the door of Kagome's house and entered._

_Sota was in the living room._

"_Hey kid," Inuyasha said as he passed. The young boy ignored him, which was unusual when he was watching TV._

_Inuyasha stopped at the stairs. Kagome's grandfather was coming downstairs. Inuyasha was shocked when the old man failed to try and exorcise him. Inuyasha watched as the elderly man passed and went outside._

_Inuyasha snorted. "The less I have to talk to him the better. Always trying to put those fake sutras on me." He mumbled as he headed upstairs for Kagome's room. Inuyasha slowly pushed the door of Kagome's room open, hoping to catch a glimpse of something._

_Inuyasha found Kagome lying on her bed. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't asleep but it was obvious she was extremely tired. Inuyasha walked over to the resting girl. He reached out and ran the tip of his claws along the bare skin of her arm._

_Kagome a 'mm' of pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha hovering over her. He smiled. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha nodded in reply."Why are you here?"_

"_I'm here for you wench," Inuyasha growled out._

"_Is that all?" she asked. Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's hand as he ran his thumb across her cheek._

"_I'm here to protect you and serve you, but most of all I'm here to love you."_

_Kagome smiled. He looked at her hopefully. All Kagome did was nod._

_Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her neck. He left trail of kisses leading from her neck to the corner of mouth, there he nibbled on her bottom lip. After nibbling on her lip for a while, Inuyasha lightly sucked. Kagome let a light moan. Inuyasha stuck his index finger out and with one quick downward slash, he cut the front of Kagome's t-shirt._

_Kagome groaned in annoyance but it quickly faded when Inuyasha nibbled on her earlobe. With his help, she pulled her torn shirt off. It was quickly discarded as Inuyasha moved down her body. He pressed his mouth against Kagome's breasts; the only thing separating him from her smooth, creamy skin was the bra. Inuyasha ran his hands underneath her, searching for the bra clasp. He found it, unhooked the bra, and tossed it off to the side. Inuyasha smiled. He stuck out his tongue and flicked it across Kagome's semi-hard nipple. Soon he pulled her breast into his mouth. While concentrating his mouth on Kagome's left breast, he occupied her other breast with his hand._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome said breathlessly. Inuyasha lifted his head sightly and looked into her eyes. "Do you love me?"_

_Inuyasha lifted his head higher. "You saved me from a life stuck to a tree and a life of loneliness. There is no way I couldn't love you."_

_Kagome smiled. "I lov—"_

Inuyasha sat straight up. It was night and he was sitting by a fire.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see Shippo, Sango and Miroku rushing to his side. "Are you all right?" Shippo asked, concerned.

Inuyasha stood. He felt a little woozy. He stumbled some. "How long have I been out?"

"About two and a half hours," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha mumbled some curses under his breath. "Let's get going, I've wasted enough time."

"Inuyasha, you need to rest. You passed out because your exhaustion finally caught up with you." Sango said worried.

"You all can rest if you want but until Kagome is by my side I won't rest! I will do whatever it takes to save Kagome, even if I have to go to the depths of Hell to do it!" Inuyasha roared.

The others drew back at Inuyasha's volume and anger. They held respect for his determination but also slightly feared it.

Inuyasha jumped off, soon followed by the others.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat up in her bed. She found herself wrapped in her blanket as if she were in a cocoon. In the midst of escaping her blanket, Kagome rolled off the bed and dropped to the floor.

Kagome unwrapped herself from the blanket and threw on her bed. "Stubborn blanket," she grumbled.

_'At least the dream was peaceful, weird, but peaceful. And fun.'_ She blushed as she remember the erotic dream.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	22. Escape

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Escape**_

Inuyasha leaped through air. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were about ten or twenty feet behind him on Kilala. He landed on the ground and pushed off again. Halfway in the air, Inuyasha got a strange feeling.

Suddenly a blew him back. Inuyasha flipped back and landed on the ground.

"Kagura," he growled out.

The wind sorceress stood before him, fan drawn. "Hello, Inuyasha."

"Now is not the time for this!"

Kagura smiled. "I know. Naraku has sent me to hinder your quest."

Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the Tetsusaiga. He unsheathed the sword and pointed at Kagura. "So Naraku is involved in this."

Kagura held her fan up to her face. "No, he isn't but he figures why not take advantage of a rare opportunity."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out as Kilala approached the scene. She tossed her Hiraikotsu at Kagura, who blew it away with a flick of her fan.

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, his knuckles turned white. "I am warning you Kagura. Anyone or anything that gets in my way will be destroyed." Kagura laughed mockingly. "Fine." Inuyasha rushed at Kagura, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Kagura waved her fan, emitting blades of air. The blades tore through the ground as they headed for Inuyasha.

"A waste of my time!" Inuyasha yelled. He swung his sword forward, cutting through Kagura's attack.

Kagura looked at him surprised. "He's too strong for me," she mumbled to herself. She snapped her fan shut and pulled her feather from her hair. With tornado, the feather grew and Kagura flew off in it, leaving behind numerous low-level demons.

Inuyasha roared out. "Get the hell out of my way! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword. Demon remains dropped to the ground. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and continued running with the others behind him.

_'I have to find Kagome. I will not rest until she's by my side. I will not stop until she's safe in my arms. I don't care what happens to me as long as she's all right.'_

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked into the mirror. "_What's wrong with me?"_ she asked herself. _'Why am I so tired? I haven't even did anything strenuous.'_

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. For a second, her eyes changed to golden color. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. When she opened them again, her eyes were the same color they always were. Kagome sighed. For some reason she felt extremely tired, not to mention desperate, worried and very afraid. Why? She had no idea. She had nothing to affect her like this. She was just a normal girl.

Kagome looked into the mirror again and gasped. Her eyes were still their normal color but her hair was now silver and she had two dog-like ears sticking out from her hair. "What the hell," She whispered. Kagome blinked once and her reflection was back to normal. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not." Her reflection said.

Kagome's eyes widened when the lips of her reflection moved. The voice of her mirror wasn't hers but it did sound familiar. Slowly the reflection began to change. The eyes changed to a golden-yellow color. Silver spread through the raven colored hair and two silver ears stuck out at the top of the head, while the ears on the each side of the head disappeared. Her reflection had turned into the dog-eared boy from her dreams.

"Remember, Kagome." he commanded.

"Inuyasha?" she whisper. He nodded. "Remember what?"

"Remember who you really are. Remember where you belong. Remember that I love you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a normal, average girl."

Inuyasha smiled. "You're wrong. There is absolutely nothing normal about you. You are the reincarnation of a priestess that died over 500 years ago. You are a miko. You fell down a well and into the past. You saved me from a deathless death. You taught me how to love again and you loved me back. You are my mate and you are my soul."

Kagome listened. A sharp pain came from the right side of her neck. She ran her fingers across the spot where the pain coming from. She felt two small bumps. She was suddenly overcome by a headache as images flashed through her mind.

"I remember," Kagome whispered. "I remember who I am. Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you."

The inanimate body of Kagome Higurashi was suddenly brought back to life. Her slumped head suddenly popped up and her eyes sprung open.

A shocked Kikyo looked at her. "How? _You_ should have never been able escape." Kagome struggled against the vines that tied her to the tree. Kikyo laughed. "No matter, the vines of that demon tree would never allow _you_ to get free."

Kagome looked at Kikyo defiantly. "I'm just full of surprises and it helps to be the mate of a certain hanyou."

Kikyo look turned sour. Her whole aura gave off hatred. "How dare you mention _that_ to me!" she yelled.

Kagome smirked. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"I have no reason to be jealous of you because you will soon be dead."

"I don't think so. I told you I'm full of surprises." With those words Kagome's flashed pink. Her aura began to swirl, suddenly she broke the vines around her wrists. Kagome dropped, lightly to the ground and stood before a shocked Kikyo.

"You will not leave her alive," Kikyo said menacingly.

Kagome smiled. "I disagree," she said defiantly.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha gasped and grabbed for his heart as an excruciating pain shot through his body. He landed on the ground clutching the clothing that covered his body. "Kagome," he gasped out.

The others landed next to him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked at up at them causing them to gasp. His eyes had turned red but they quickly turned back to their normal gold. "Let's go," Inuyasha said calmly. With that he was off moving even faster than before. The others looked at each other for a moment then quickly got back on Kilala.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_to **mirokulover12:** yes well about that. I'm really good at gathering info._

_to **kirah:** yeah I know my grammar isn't the best but at least it isn't the worst. every so often, I do take the time to read posted chapters and fix the grammar mistakes I missed. I guess Kagome is a tad bit OOC but this is a fanfic, can't I have some creative freedom? puppy dog eyes Please?_


	23. Reunited

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Lemon** content ahead (see warning at the beginning of each chapter). For full uncut version, go here: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/93413

* * *

_

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Reunited**_

The clearing reflected the battle between between the two mikos. The tree that Kagome had been tied to had been turned to a pile of ash. Kagome's breathing was ragged as was Kikyo's.

"How?" Kikyo asked, eyes showing her anger.

Kagome stared at Kikyo defiantly. "I told you, being Inuyasha's mate has a _few_ perks; a nice growth in my powers, not to mention, sex whenever I want it." Kagome gave a broad smile when she said the last part.

Kikyo gritted her teeth in fury. "You whore."

Kagome glared at her for a moment. Suddenly they both looked to the right of the clearing. "Inuyasha," They said in unison.

Kikyo's soul collectors appeared and surrounded her. They wrapped around her body and lifted her into the air. "This is not the end. I will take Inuyasha to hell."

Kagome watched as Kikyo floated away, thankful that their confrontation was over for now and that Inuyasha was on his way to her. A strange feeling shot through her body and Kagome began fall back.

Kagome fell back into the warm arms of a familiar person. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. He helped a wobbly Kagome to stand.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Kagome's blurry vision began to clear and Inuyasha's face came back into focus. He looked grief stricken. Dark shadows hung below his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good." Inuyasha's hands dropped from Kagome's shoulders and he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she knelt down. She pulled his head into her lap and ran her hand along his cheek.

Kilala touched the grassy plain and Sango and Miroku quickly jumped off. They ran over to Kagome's side. Shippo had decided not to jump into Kagome's arms, she was too distressed at the moment. The three looked at Kagome and Inuyasha with worried faces.

Kagome looked up. Tears were streaming down his face but she smiled. "He's just sleeping," she said, her voice was calm but shaky. They breathed sighs of relief.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat by an unconscious Inuyasha. He was lying out across the ground with a blanket over his body. Miroku and Sango were sleeping next to each while Shippo had thought it better if he curled up in Kilala's fur.

They had walked for about an hour. Kagome wanted to put as much space as she could between that place and herself. Kilala had walked with Inuyasha on her back while the others walked. They all had been listening to Kagome's story and Sango did her best to comfort her. Miroku had mentioned how Inuyasha refused to stop until he found her and that he had passed out once before. But the thing that plagued Kagome's mind at the moment was when they told her Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha's eyes only flashed red when his demon side started to completely take over and that was only when his life was in danger, but Inuyasha's life was never in danger. Kagome had been giving the topic some serious thought. Inuyasha's life may not have been in danger but hers was. Their mating _was_ suppose to link them together, if one died the other would too.

Kagome growled out in frustration. She was starting to get a headache. Kagome looked down at the motionless body of Inuyasha. He had pushed himself to limits and beyond, just for her. He really did love her. She knew that but this situation only served to reinforce that fact.

"Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up as Inuyasha whispered out her name. She was hoping that he would wake but it was just him calling out in his sleep.

"Kagome. She's safe."

Inuyasha's words caused fresh tears to start running from her eyes. Even unconscious, he cared about her. Kagome dropped head, her eyes closed.

Suddenly Kagome felt someone wipe away the tears. She lifted her head to find Inuyasha wearing small smile. His eyes were half open.

"Stop crying, wench."

Kagome smiled and nuzzled Inuyasha's hand between her cheek and shoulder. "You're ok," she sobbed quietly.

"As long as you're ok, I'm ok." Inuyasha said weakly.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Rest." she commanded nicely.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The steady rise and fall of his chest signaled that he was asleep. Kagome crossed her arms on Inuyasha's chest and laid her head down. She was soon sleeping too.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. It was bright out, probably midmorning. He felt some abnormal weight on his chest. He leaned up and found Kagome sleeping. He smirked. He looked over to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo not too far away, preparing breakfast.

Seeing him moving, they looked over. Before they could speak, Inuyasha put his finger to his lips in a silent shush. He carefully slipped from under Kagome and to his feet. He placed the blanket over the sleeping girl then walked over to the others. They all whispered greetings to each other.

"I'm going for a run," Inuyasha said. They looked at him strangely. "Don't worry," Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes, "Kagome will be able to find me."

With that, Inuyasha had jumped off into the treetops. Inuyasha hopped from tree branch to tree branch, letting the wind whip across his face. The scent of water swirled around Inuyasha's nose. Deciding that he needed a bath, Inuyasha headed for the water source.

Inuyasha used the last tree limb he touched to propel himself in the air. Inuyasha soared into the air and saw a nice blue lake below him. In the middle of his descent, Inuyasha started to disrobe. His clothes dropped to the ground. His haori and undershirt landed near the shore but his hakama ended up somewhere in the trees.

A completely nude Inuyasha dropped, feet first into the lake, with a small splash. The cold water engulfed him and served in waking up his senses. Inuyasha's head broke the water's surface. He wiped the water from his eyes and leaned his head back. His silver mane fanned out in the water. As he floated there, Inuyasha's troubles floated to the back of his mind, even if it was just for the moment.

Inuyasha had to have been swimming for at least fifteen minutes. He decided he should get back to the others before Kagome woke up. Inuyasha swam over to the bank. He saw his haori and undershirt but remembered his hakama fell in the woods. Inuyasha groaned and quickly jumped from the water.

Before he could even take three steps, Kagome stepped from the trees and she didn't look too happy. Inuyasha quickly covered up with his haori. "Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha said nervously.

"I wake up to find you gone. I was already stressed out about you and you add to it." Kagome spoke angrily as she slowly approached the hanyou. Inuyasha started to stutter nervously. Suddenly a mischievous grin came across Kagome's face. From behind her back, she pulled Inuyasha's hakama. "Missing something?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Give 'em up, wench."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Kagome repeated sternly but still with her amused smile.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone. She may have been having fun but he wasn't, he starting to get a little cold.

"Saves me the trouble of undressing you," Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome tossed Inuyasha's pants back behind her. She slowly approached him. "I've missed you, Inuyasha. I've missed your face, your smell, your touch."

Inuyasha stood there covering himself with the clothing he had left. His ears twitched constantly, enticed by the subtle sounds of seduction. And suddenly Inuyasha caught it, the faint smell of Kagome's arousal.

Kagome was now standing before him. She easily got him to drop his haori and undershirt. She ran her down Inuyasha's bare chest. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. "How much?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Inuyasha asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"I want to hear you say it."

Inuyasha smiled. He gently took Kagome's face between his hands, staring deeply into her eyes. "I would give my life for you."

"I know."

"So why waste my time?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to her lips. In an instant, she pressed tongue against his lips. With very little coaxing he opened his mouth. For a moment their tongues fought for dominance but in the end Kagome won their little battle. She knew that he was forfeiting; he wanted her to take control.

Kagome broke the kiss. "Was that a waste of your time?" Kagome asked mockingly as she rubbed against his erection.

Inuyasha smirked. "Uh-un."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the ground. He laid there smiling. Kagome straddled Inuyasha and pulled her shirt off.

Inuyasha's conscience began to nag at him. "Kagome I don't think this is the right time for _this_. You've been through a―"

Kagome put a finger on the hanyou's lips, hushing him. "This is exactly what I need. I was away from you for what seemed like forever, Inuyasha, and I've missed you. I've missed everything about you." Inuyasha smiled warmly. He nodded and relaxed against the ground, giving Kagome complete freedom over his body.

Kagome leaned down and lightly brushed her lips across his chest. As she headed up his body, she blew lightly on his nipple, earning a low growl.

Kagome found herself at Inuyasha's neck, more specifically, the mark that she had made. Smiling to herself, Kagome placed her mouth over the mark and Inuyasha's body instantly stilled. Kagome found his lack of movement odd so she decided to investigate further. She sucked.

Inuyasha eyes widened as Kagome gently tugged at his mate-mark with her teeth. His mouth slowly fell open and he stared at the world through half-lidded eyes.

The low groan that met her ears pleased Kagome. The sudden twitching of Inuyasha's leg shocked her. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's neck, to both their disappointment. She ran her fingers over the red, blotchy patch of skin. Kagome crashed into Inuyasha's lips with her own, trying to convey the desire she had for him.

Inuyasha waited anxiously but patiently under Kagome, allowing her to move her own pace. The pressure inside him was building and it was looking for a way out. He wanted to flip her over and pound into her, of course that was his youkai side. His human side wanted to caress her soul and give her all the time in the world. He was a man trapped in the middle.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. Not only could she see impatience in his eyes, she could feel it in his aura. Kagome had become more in tune with Inuyasha's feelings. She could sense the changes in his aura better than before and knew his feelings better than anyone else. She decided to tease him just a little more.

Kagome behind her and unhooked her skirt and tossed it off to the side. She gently rocked on top of Inuyasha. He groaned. Kagome rocked again, this pressing their bodies closer together. Inuyasha groaned louder.

Kagome went to grind against Inuyasha again but two clawed hands held her waist still. "Stop," Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"What? Why?" Kagome whispered.

"Stop teasing me. I need you." Inuyasha whined out.

Kagome's mouth suddenly became dry. She opened and closed it a few times. The tone of his voice, his plead. He never sounded so desperate even when asking for ramen. Kagome nodded. She took Inuyasha's hands in her own and led them behind her back. She guided him as they both unhooked her bra.

Inuyasha slipped his hands from under Kagome's taking the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. The thin piece of clothing was tossed to the side, quickly forgotten. Inuyasha leaned up and carefully drew circles around her nipple with a claw. He smelt her arousal spike. He flicked his tongue across an erect nipple. She shuddered but only slightly. He covered her breast with his mouth. Kagome moaned lightly as Inuyasha sucked gently while he used his hands to draw small circles on the small of her back.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha back down on the ground. With some minor difficulty, she removed her underwear. Inuyasha was smacked in the face by the scent of her desire. It was a wonderfully sweet smell; it had been a long time since he got the chance to bask in her scent. It was talking all his might to allow Kagome to be dominate. She was making it painstakingly slow and he had a feeling it was on purpose.

**_LEMON_**

Kagome's movements slowed as she relaxed into Inuyasha's chest; they were both breathing heavily. Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's back.

Finding her voice, Kagome spoke. "Again," she commanded sternly.

Inuyasha smiled. "I've got energy to spare. Being a hanyou has its perks, I could go till the sun sets but can you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's arrogant tone. _'Always bragging in one way or another.'_

"I said again and I mean again. Again and again and again. I'll tell you when I'm ready to stop." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha purposely sighed heavily. "My job is _so_ time consuming, and after I'm done, I never get any credit."

Kagome sucked her teeth as Inuyasha flipped her over on her back. "Never thought being dominated would feel so good," Kagome whispered.

"Just wait," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

* * *

_**A/N:**_


	24. A Talk with a Mother

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 24  
**__**A Talk with a Mother**_

Kagome rolled over of Inuyasha, her breathing extremely ragged and abnormal. Her hair look devilish, her body was glistening with sweat. Inuyasha laid beside her, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to slow his breathing down. His hair, too, was a mess. It was a half an hour till one o'clock.

Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her. "What happen to 'I could go till the sun sets'?" Kagome asked mockingly.

Inuyasha growled. "I didn't want to wear you out, you're just a weak human." Kagome rolled her eyes; Inuyasha didn't need to see her face to that she did.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm tired, too." Kagome yawned loudly. She buried closer into Inuyasha side and found herself on the way to sleeping.

Inuyasha shook her. "You can't sleep. The others are probably getting suspicious and they might come looking. That's all I need is for that monk to find us, he's already perverted enough without knowing everything that's going on."

Kagome smiled. She regretfully got up and began gathering her clothes to put on. Inuyasha sighed and did the same.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha fell through the air with Kagome on his back. She was asleep with her head on the back of his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked. _'Wore the wench out.'_ Inuyasha stifled a yawn. _'She wore me out too.'_

With his next leap into the air, Inuyasha saw the campsite in the distance. He ran his claws along the bottom of Kagome's thigh, earning him a moan. He smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Wake up wench, we're there." There was a lot of grumbling coming from the person on his back.

Inuyasha landed at the campsite, letting Kagome down. Shippo immediately bounded over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. "Where have you been, Kagome?" The young kitsune asked innocently.

"Yes, where have you two been?" Miroku asked. If it wasn't for the fact that they all knew Miroku was a lecherous monk, it would have been easy to think that he was genuinely concerned about their safety.

Kagome blushed a deep red and made the effort to avoid Sango's eyesight. Inuyasha was more confrontational.

"None of you damn business, pervert!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ah! So _that_ was what kept you two so occupied." Miroku said smiling.

Light red appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks; Kagome blushed deepened, only a few shades light than Inuyasha haori. "You're just jealous."

That quickly shut Miroku up. He stared down at the ground. Sango was next to him blushing.

"You couldn't have insulted him while sparing Sango?" Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It couldn't be helped."

"Since you missed breakfast, we saved some lunch for you." Sango said. There was some water still boiling and some ramen cups still left.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome handed Inuyasha his cup of ramen. He started eating it right away, the problem was that it was scalding hot. Inuyasha eyes widened as the hot noddles burned his tongue. He opened his mouth and sucked in air, trying to cool his mouth.

Kagome shook her head. She took her time eating, blowing on the food before putting in her mouth. Her thoughts wandered to Inuyasha and their time spent together earlier. Over two hours of Inuyasha, she could barely believe it.

Suddenly Kagome spit her ramen out. She was coughing, her eyes wide. She was utterly shocked.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked worried. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala shared in her concern.

"I'm fine," Kagome finally said. "Inuyasha, I need to go home." He looked like he was going to argue. "Now!" Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll take care of everything here. We'll meet back at Kaede's village." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded. He left his ramen as he swept Kagome into his arms. He ran off, leaving the others.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

They were about five minutes away from the well. Inuyasha held her in his arms. He ignored the strands of her hair that blew into his face. He could the fear rolling off Kagome.

Kagome was scared. How could she let this happen again? How could she forget to use any protection?

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha walked into the house, however, Kagome had already ran in. Inuyasha heard Kagome quickly great her mother and run upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha as he came into the kitchen.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

The hanyou nervously returned her greeting as Kagome came rushing down the stairs again. "I'll be back!" she yelled as the front door closed behind her.

Inuyasha was left in kitchen alone with Kagome's mother and he was very nervous. Luckily Sota came in.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Inuyasha." The young boy said happily.

"You're home early, Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said acknowledging her son.

Sota smiled. "I know. A water pipe broke and a lot of the school was flooded so here I am. Hey Inuyasha wanna play a game?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and nodded. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do. He followed the boy into the living room and sat down in front of the TV.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

About thirty minutes later, Inuyasha had given up on trying to beat Sota and decided to watch. It was the safest thing do. He was getting frustrated fast.

Inuyasha glanced over as Kagome rushed past and upstairs. He sighed and shook his head. He soon heard another pair of footsteps, Kagome's mother's, heading up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi came walking back downstairs. "Inuyasha, could I speak to you in private?"

Inuyasha reluctantly followed her to the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit down while she took a seat. Her face was pale. "Inuyasha what are your plans for my daughter?" Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "Do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He started to a somewhat rude response but he remember that Kagome's mother was _only_ human. He was mated to Kagome but that was a youkai term; marry was a human term. "According to youkai traditions I am married to Kagome but if she wants to get married by human laws, I'm fine with that."

Kagome mother nodded. "What about children?"

"Children?" Inuyasha nearly jumped from his seat. She nodded. "I haven't thought about children and neither has Kagome."

The woman across the table from him sighed. "You two may have to start thinking. Kagome may be pregnant."

This time Inuyasha did jump from the table, knocking his chair in the process. "That's impossible!"

"I think it is possible. Biologically, Kagome is able to have children and so are you." Kagome mother said sternly.

Inuyasha waved his hands in the air. "I can't have children." The look on her face told him she didn't understand. "I, _hanyous_, can only have pups on four nights out of the month."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha nodded, reluctantly, but it had to be done. "Because of me, Kagome can only have pups on the night of the new moon and the three nights of the full moon." He was blushing furiously; he was extremely uncomfortable and had a feeling so was Kagome's mother, even if she didn't show much.

Kagome's mother let a huge breath, one of relief. She smiled but frowned suddenly. "Kagome has no idea about this, does she?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Come with me," she said as she got up.

Inuyasha quickly sat the chair upright and followed Kagome's mother upstairs. They stopped outside the bathroom. She knocked. "Kagome, dear, open up."

The sound of running water could be heard for a moment then sound of the door unlocking. Kagome opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying a lot. Her face was moist from the water she splashed on it. She saw Inuyasha behind her mother and went to close the door but her mother stopped her.

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha has some important information to tell you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked pitiful. Her bottom lip was quivering; she was trying to force back tears. Feeling her sadness made Inuyasha sad and his ears drooped.

"Kagome―"

"Inuyasha, I might be pregnant." Kagome quickly blurted out. She couldn't believe she said that. She didn't mean to. It was something that pounding against the inside of her closed mouth, trying to get out. And with that revealed came a fresh batch of tears. Her head dropped but she soon found herself in Inuyasha's arms. He began to rub her back to calm her, within a matter of seconds, her sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"Kagome, your not pregnant." Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome pushed back from him some to look at his face. He was staring at her, silent. She looked at her mother, who was silent too.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "You can't get pregnant."

Kagome laughed, although, it was somewhere between a snort and sob. "I think you would know at least enough about the female body―"

Inuyasha cut her off. "You can't get pregnant because of me."

Kagome looked up at him confused. Kagome and her mother were a lot alike; her look of confusion had been the same one her mother had worn downstairs. "Because of me being a hanyou, you can only get their mate pregnant on the _nights_ of the new moon and three days of the full moon."

Kagome pushed back, breaking Inuyasha's embrace. "What? And you just decided to tell me this now?" She asked loudly.

"Actually your mother made me tell you." Inuyasha knew he said the wrong thing. Gone was Kagome's sadness, setting up shop was her anger.

"You mean to tell me that the only reason I found this out is because my mother said something?" Kagome's voice had raised considerably. Inuyasha plastered his ears against his head. "I worried myself sick because you failed tell me a very, very valuable bit of information."

Inuyasha's anger was starting to get the better of him. "I'm not stupid. I was completely aware of the moon whenever we mat―" Inuyasha stopped, remembering that Kagome's mother was still there. "I know that _you_ wouldn't want to have _my_ pup."

"Sit!"

The beads forcefully pulled the dog eared boy to the hard marble floor of the bathroom. Kagome walked over him as he mumbled some mild obscenities. Kagome stormed down the hall and into her room.

Inuyasha pulled himself up and sat there cross legged, pouting. "I'll go talk to her," Kagome's mother said as she walked into Kagome's room. Inuyasha crawled over beside Kagome's door and set up watch.

Inuyasha had no idea how long he was there. It could have been five minutes, fifteen, or a half an hour, but his eyes snapped open when he heard Kagome's door open. Kagome's mother walked up with a small smile; she left the door open behind her. Inuyasha took this as a sign. He quickly scrambled to his feet and into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome was lying on her bed with her back facing him. His ears drooped. Inuyasha walked knelt down. When she didn't respond, he tapped her. She still didn't acknowledge him, so he tapped her again, this time harder. Still no response. Inuyasha whimpered.

If Inuyasha could have seen Kagome's face, he would have seen her surprised and slightly amused look. He whimpered. Kagome felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was sorry enough to whimper. Besides, it was _so_ cute. Kagome let her hand slip off her hip and patted the spot behind her.

Inuyasha practically scampered next to her. He draped his over her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Humph!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha ran his finger down her arm; she shivered.

Inuyasha began scheming. He whimpered softly. Kagome moved slightly. Inuyasha nuzzled into her hair and whimpered again.

"Alright already. I'm not mad at you just stop it!"

Inuyasha smiled. He had won. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. I was scared half to death."

Inuyasha took a long whiff of Kagome's hair, taking in her scent. It had a calming affect on him. "Would it really be so bad to have some pups?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome could barely hear him. His tone was low and somber. "Not right now; things are different in this era. I'm too young and still in school. Maybe later on."

"Do you want to have a wedding?"

Kagome gasped. "A wedding?" She echoed. "No." Inuyasha snorted; the hot air tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. "Do you want to have one?"

"Yes." Kagome gasped again. "I know you're lying. You want a wedding and I want a wedding because you want one." Kagome flipped over to face him. He could see that she trying to hold back tears.

"So let me get this straight." Kagome said, changing the subject. Inuyasha didn't attempt to stop her. "You can only get me pregnant on the day of the new moon and days of the full moon."

"Only on the _nights_," Inuyasha corrected. Inuyasha then gave a huge grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him off her bed, which was accompanied by a loud thump. "Your getting to be a real pervert." Inuyasha's head popped on with a confused and irritated look. "Your aura gave it all away." She got up and left the room but not before hearing mumbling about stupids wenches and their miko powers.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_I'm real sorry about taking so long to update. I've revised all the chapters of _Realization_, removing all the sexually explicit parts. You can find the uncut version at MediaMiner _(dot) _org. The link is on my profile page._

_On another note, I'm looking for some beta readers, at the most three. I need them to preview _Realization_ and _Ougon Hoshi High_ for grammar mistakes._

_Read and review._


	25. A Day of Fun

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise._

_This chapter contains **lemon** content. I am just now realizing that the link on previous lemon chapters didn't lead to the right place. Use the link that is on my profile.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 25  
**__**A Day of Fun**_

"Come on, Kagome."

"No, Inuyasha."

"Why?" Inuyasha whined out. He was reduced to begging like a common dog.

"Because I don't want to take _any_ chances."

"I told you only the nights. You know when the sun sets and the moon rises."

Kagome was leisurely walking towards the village with Inuyasha walking beside her begging for an intimate session.

"You're nothing but a horny dog." Kagome said. She sounded irritated but she was smiling on the inside.

It pained her as much it did Inuyasha. It was the second day of the full moon. Kagome had a growing hunger in the pit of her stomach. Her thoughts were turning more animalistic and carnal; she had a feeling it had a lot to do with Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome came near Kaede's hut, Shippo came running out. He lept into her arms. "Hi, Shippo."

The young kitsune nuzzled her. "Did ya bring me anything?"

Kagome smiled. She sat Shippo and her backpack down then rambled through it. She pulled out a box of crayons, some coloring books, and a bag of candy.

"Don't eat all at once." Kagome said like a mother advising her child. Shippo ran off, probably to his favorite spot, with his gifts.

Kagome walked into the hut to find Miroku and Sango talking. They both smiled when she came in.

"We were discussing our wedding," Miroku said.

Inuyasha was about to enter behind Kagome when he heard the word 'wedding.' He stopped and turned around. Inuyasha crossed his arms, hiding his hands in the billowing sleeves of his haori, and walking through the village.

Kagome wanted a wedding; he knew it. He would do it because it would make his mate happy. The thing that troubled him the most was when? And where?

When would Kagome want to get married? She had said that, in her time, marrying at her age was odd but when _would_ be the right age. The next question: where? Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome wanted to do it in her time, with her family, but what about the people in this era.

Inuyasha sighed; his thoughts weighing heavily on his mind. Inuyasha came to a stop right at the slope that led down to the rice fields. Bellow he could see Shippo playing with the village children.

Kagome slowly walked forward, towards a still Inuyasha. She had felt his trouble from all the way in the hut. He didn't even seem to notice her approach. She placed an arm around him. He looked down and smiled.

"You ok?" He nodded. A half-truth. Something was bothering but he would say anything for her sake. The fact that he did that, irritated her and annoyed her.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Kagome smiled. He could be so caring and loving…

"Please?"

"No."

…and such a pain in the ass.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"Come on, Kagome."

"Not right now."

"Why? The full moon is over."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. He sure was persistent. It was the day after the full moon. "Inuyasha, now is not the time or the place."

Inuyasha growled. They were walking back from a youkai hunt. "I know you want to."

"No, I don't. I'm not in the _mood_."

Inuyasha let out another frustrated growl. _'The _mood_, the _mood_. Fine, she wants to be in the _mood_ then I'll put her in the mood.'_

Inuyasha purposely slowed down, allowing Kagome to get a few feet in front of him and the others to advance even further. Inuyasha smirked to himself then let his lewd thoughts consume his mind.

Kagome gasped sharply and stumbled. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked back.

"Are you all right?" Sango asked out of concern.

Kagome nodded. They turned back around and walked on. Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha. He gave her an inquisitive look. 'What?' he mouthed. Kagome eyeballed him and turned back around.

A few seconds later, Kagome's mind was assaulted by the intense feeling of lust and love. She smiled to no one. Her hand began to shake slightly as the feeling grew and began to swallow her whole body.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered his question into her ear, his voice husky, heavy with desire and need.

"N-nothing." Kagome breathed out as another lustful desire of Inuyasha's passed through her mind.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, once more in that voice.

"Dammit, Inuyasha. You're the most stubbornest."

"So is that a yes?"

"You are horrible." Another strong feeling enter her mind. "Yes, yes. Inuyasha, yes. When we get back, yes." Kagome whispered out, succumbing to both her of Inuyasha's desires.

Inuyasha laughed deeply. "Now that wasn't so hard, unlike something _else_." As soon as he said 'else,' Inuyasha pressed his body up against Kagome's and she could feel his hard erection through his hakama.

Inuyasha straighten up and walked normally as the others glanced back again. Kagome hoped her face didn't cause any suspicions.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. It was early evening. Kagome gathered her bathing accessories and started for the exit of the hut.

"Oh! Kagome, I'll join you." Sango said when she saw her friend readying for her bath.

"No!" Kagome shouted out, a little louder and unfriendlier than she meant to. Sango looked at her, surprised, as did Miroku. "No, it's just I need some time alone to think." Sango nodded and she slipped from the hut.

"Is it considered alone if Inuyasha is there with her?" Miroku asked as he slipped on his tea.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome stripped her clothes and let them pool in a pile. Leaving her bathing supplies behind, they were just to fool Sango and Miroku, she waded out into the warm water of the hot spring. Kagome sat on a submerged rock and let her head dropped back.

Kagome cried out suddenly. She squirmed as a smile came across. She brought her hands through the water, bringing them between her legs. There she found a head, Inuyasha's head.

How long had he been underwater, hiding, waiting for her? She had no idea. She hadn't really been trying to search for his aura, she knew he would show up. Kagome's thoughts began to wander; she ceased thinking rationally and a primal pleasure took over.

Only Inuyasha had pleasured her. He would be the only one to pleasure her, for the rest of her life, and it pleased her to know that she would be the only one he came to satisfy his needs.

Kagome felt Inuyasha leave from between her legs. Slowly two silver dog ears emerged from under the water. Kagome smiled as they twitched. Finally Inuyasha surfaced with a toothy grin placed upon his face.

"I was running out of air," he murmured. Kagome smiled at him then dragged him towards her. He let her capture his lips. He halfheartedly participated the passionate kiss, for the most part he let his mate dominate.

Dominate. To let his mate control the pace of things, the pressure of things… to let her control _him_; it was a battle of wills. Like always, it was youkai versus human. The way she teased him appealed to his human side, as well as, his youkai. But it appealed to his youkai so much that it was painful. Yet he dealt with it because he loved her.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Gently he picked her, turned around, and sat, taking her seat on the rock. Not once did they break the kiss. She straddled his lap. They were so close, her entrance resting on him. Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at him. She kissed his mouth quickly then moved to his cheek, placing another light kiss. Her final destination was his neck, his pulse, her marking.

Kagome's mouth covered the mark that she had made. Little nibbles and gentle sucking earned a few grunts the hanyou. Her hands, underwater, snaked up his abdomen to his nipples. She flick her thumbs across his nipples as he had done to her so many times before. It earned her a shiver and a quiet… _giggle_?

Kagome thought her ears had deceived her so she repeated it. Inuyasha let out a quiet laugh that could easily be mistaken for a giggle. She had another weapon to use against her sexual tormentor. Inuyasha must have felt uncomfortable with obsession over his chest because took her hands in his, intertwining them.

"You tell no one," he commanded sternly.

Kagome didn't reply. He let go of her hands and ran his claws along outside of her thighs. His came to a rest underneath her, both hands grasping her bottom. He lifted her some, enough so that her chest was out the water.

Inuyasha leaned forward to let his tongue dart out and flick her right nipple. He took her nipple between his teeth and pulled carefully, gently. His reward: a moan. He kissed across her right breast before moving to her left one. There, he took her peak into his mouth and sucked. Kagome let another moan, louder this time. Inuyasha stopped.

"Tell no one," he repeated.

Kagome whined out. He was giving her an ultimatum: keep her mouth shut or he would keep his shut. It wasn't a very hard choice to make.

"Ok," she rushed out. Kagome pushed into Inuyasha, forcing his head into her chest, trying to convey her needs.

Inuyasha smiled at her impatience. With that he resumed his ministrations… kissing, sucking, licking at her breasts. It was all for her, thought, he did enjoy it too. His eyes were open but he was staring at the world through a hazy fog. Kagome wetness had seeped from her, flowing into the water, surrounding them both. If that wasn't bad enough, the steam had carried the scent into the air, blanketing them in her.

Inuyasha's nose knew nothing but Kagome. Her scent was so strong he could barely smell anything else. If a demon could easily sneak up on them, if was foolish enough to. He would have ripped them to shreds; he would protect Kagome and get revenge for interrupting his fun.

They both came to a silent agreement: enough playing around. Inuyasha rested his hands on Kagome's hips and eased into her.

**_LEMON_**

Breathing heavily, Kagome collapsed against him. He smiled as her breasts pushed against him. "I love you, wench."

Kagome was too tired to acknowledge his remark. "I'll let you get away with that one but it'll cost you." She felt his ears twitch against her skin in a silent question. She smiled. "Again."

Inuyasha groaned. "Where do you get all this energy?"

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

About a half an hour later, Inuyasha walked back into the hut behind Kagome. To both their disappointment, Kagome suggested that they head back.

_Inuyasha rolled off Kagome, lying at her side. They were both breathing heavily. They have moved from the hot spring to the grass a while ago._

_Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha," she said, "We need to head back. The others are probably getting suspicious."_

_Inuyasha smirked as Kagome snuggled into his side. "I think it's a little too late for that. They probably already know."_

"_Come on."_

_Inuyasha groaned. "Not fare. I still have some energy left."_

He watched as Miroku and Sango looked from Kagome to him with questioning gazes. Miroku caught eyes with Inuyasha and grinned. Inuyasha closed his eyes and dropped to the floor. He crossed his legs, sat Tetsusaiga across his lap, and leaned against the hut wall. Sango looked over at Kagome as she sat down. Kagome blushed, trying to avoid her stare.

"So, have you two decided on a day for the wedding?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

Sango shook her head. "No. It all depends on how things turn out."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Kagome started to wonder if they would ever defeat Naraku. They hadn't heard any information about him in over a month. Kagome busied herself with cooking dinner in order take her mind off of depressing thoughts.

A few minutes later Kagome handed Inuyasha a cup of ramen while everyone else had vegetable stew. Inuyasha slurped his noodles and Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome retaliated with an eye roll of her own.

Inuyasha raised a brow as if to say: 'don't start something you can't finish.' That look accompanied with a Miroku-like smirk and she got the point. He dared to challenge her.

Kagome had no idea what was going on with her. Over the weeks since she had first mated with Inuyasha, she had became more… more sexually wanting. She was drawing on Inuyasha's strength and desires and that, in combination with her own desire, was lethal.

When she had first had sex with Inuyasha, afterwards, she was wore out and sore. Over the weeks, she found herself more active and unsatisfied after only one orgasm. She had plenty of energy let over. She also seemed to being coming down with some of his habits, for better or worse. Her competitiveness, _his_ competitiveness, wouldn't allow her to let that challenge go unanswered.

Kagome sat her soup to the side and stood. She gave Inuyasha a look and walked from the hut.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's retreating figure. He saw the look she gave him: a challenge. Inuyasha quickly devoured the remaining ramen and tossed the cup to the side. He scrambled to feet and out the hut.

"Where are they going?" Shippo asked as the two fled the hut one after another.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older," Miroku said, giving his usual excuse to the young kitsune. He sighed. He had to admit, he was happy for Inuyasha and Kagome, but he was a little jealous.

"Something wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked when she saw his gloomy look.

Miroku shook his head. "No, just thinking."

Sango examined Miroku as he looked at the door that Inuyasha and Kagome had exited through moments ago.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome walked along one of the pathway that weaved through the rice fields.

"Where is that damn hanyou," Kagome mumbled.

A smile overcame her face as said hanyou pulled her off the ground. She giggled as he pulled her into the air and settled her in his arms, bridal style. Together, they leaped into the air. Inuyasha made his way to the forest. He landed in a tree, more specifically the Goshinboku and she straddled his lap.

Inuyasha buried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck and began to kiss softly. He switched over to the right side of her neck and suckled some. Kagome moaned softly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined, "In a tree?" He laughed, his hot breath tickled her neck.

"What's wrong with a tree?"

"We might fall."

"No we won't. I done this plenty of times in a tree and I've never fell." Inuyasha continued to suck on her neck.

A took a few minutes for what Inuyasha said to sink in. She abruptly pulled back, breaking the contact between her neck and Inuyasha's lips. "What did you say? You said I was your first!" She yelled angrily. Inuyasha started snickering. He looked up at her, smiling, his eyes dancing with amusement. "You jerk! I can't believe you…"

Inuyasha laughed to himself as Kagome's ranting trailed off when he started to suckling on mate mark. He was rewarded with a moan. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's back, holding her tightly to him. He leaned to the side, falling from the branch. He landed on the ground, amused at the way Kagome's heart had skipped a beat.

"Ass," Kagome muttered while Inuyasha laid at the base of the God Tree.

Inuyasha lifted from her neck and whispered, "You love my ass." He slid his hands down her waist, down to the bottom of her shirt, and pulled up. She leaned forward, allowing him to pull it over her. Inuyasha quickly abandoned the piece of clothing and focused on his woman.

"Now, what is the best way to tease you?" Inuyasha mumbled, loud enough for Kagome to hear him though.

"No tease," Kagome whispered as he traced his clawed finger along the flower pattern of her bra.

Inuyasha snickered at her response. Of course he wasn't going to listen, he was _stubborn_. Hopefully, his youkai wouldn't get the best of him and ruin her torture. He light raked the claws of his left hand up side. He captured her lips in a heated kiss before moving down to chest. He placed kisses all across her chest, every once in a while he sucked gently, leaving slightly red skin in his wake.

Kagome busied herself by running her hands through her lover's silvery mane but anytime she came close to his ears, he flicked her off. She whimpered, conveying her annoyance. Inuyasha looked at her with narrowed eyes; the message was clear. He planned to drive her mad.

Inuyasha moved himself down, allowing him access to Kagome's stomach. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, when he got to her bellybutton he slipped his tongue in, then continued until he came her skirt. He grabbed the top of the skirt between his teeth and slowly began to pull it down. He felt her body tense as the skirt came lower; he stopped.

Kagome whined loudly when Inuyasha stopped to pull down her skirt, with his teeth no less. She felt his hot breath against her bare stomach as he snaked up body. He kissed across her cheek until her came to her ear. Kagome quivered as Inuyasha lightly blew in her ear. If that wasn't enough, Inuyasha took his tongue and ran it along the rim of her ear before nibbling on her lobe. Whether by accident or on purpose, most likely on purpose, Inuyasha ground his hardness against her.

Inuyasha brushed against Kagome's lips before he moved down. He cupped one breasts through the lacy material of the bra and ran his thumb across the curves. He could feel her peak already hardening. He took his right hand and reached for the clasp of Kagome's bra. With ease unhooked it. As he took the bra from her shoulders, he made sure to run his claws along her smooth skin. Her body rewarded his action with goosebumps. Inuyasha took fingers and drew circles around her nipple. Finally he took the taut peak into his mouth and suckled lightly. She moaned.

**_LEMON_**

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's leg from his shoulder and stood. He smirked and reached for the ties of his haori. _'This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt her.'_ Inuyasha grasped the ties of his haori and pulled, tighten it. He turned and started walking away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out breathlessly. "Where the hell are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "Come finish this." She commanded.

"Na. The others are waiting." Inuyasha started walking again.

Kagome let a feral growl as she collected her discarded clothes. "Bastard," she mumbled as she pulled her underwear on. About a minute later she had pulled all her clothes on. Inuyasha was too far away waiting for her. "I hate him. He will pay! The question is: how?" Kagome slowly jogged towards the hanyou.

* * *

_**A/N: **I apologize to all that were inconvenienced by me omitting lemons from the chapters here on FanFiction. I don't want to get my account froze again._

_to **darkanger**: up till that chapter Inuyasha and Kagomedid not havesexual intercourse. however, they did have oral sex._


	26. Please Me

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise._

_This chapter contains **LEMON** content. The full unedited version can be found on MediaMiner(dot)org under the same pen name. The link can be found on my profile.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 26  
**__**Please Me**_

Sango sat in Kaede's hut. Shippo was asleep. Miroku was sitting next to her with his eyes closed but he was not sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha had ran off a while ago.

Sango was somewhat envious of the relationship that Kagome and Inuyasha shared. They were madly in love, just as her and Miroku, but Kagome and Inuyasha could show their love for each other almost all the time. Four days out of the month was hardly worth mention.

Sango loved Miroku, as did he her, but until Naraku was defeated Miroku's sense of duty wouldn't allow him to put her in any situation he might think she'll regret later. Miroku did not want her to have a child while Naraku was still alive. He didn't want to danger her, their child, or leave them without him. He was noble man but noble wasn't always comforting. She would never say it out loud but she missed Miroku's pervertedness.

Sango sighed. Miroku looked up. "I something wrong, my dear Sango?"

Sango shook her head. "No, nothing."

Miroku nodded. "Someone so beautiful as you should have nothing to sigh about."

Sango nodded, rolling her eyes internally. She got to her feet and headed for the hut doorway, drawing Miroku's eyes. "Would you care to join me in a walk, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and nodded then got to his feet.

They walked out into the cool nighttime air. The starry sky was clear, except for a few clouds here and there. Sango led them down to the riverside. She took a seat and was followed by Miroku.

Sango gazed at the black river water that slowly ran past. "Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Miroku seemed taken back by such an odd question. He turned his head to look at Sango but she was still focused on the river. "Why ever would you ask such a thing, Sango? Of course I love you."

"Would you do anything to make me happy?" Sango said quietly, again her eyes not leaving the calm following river.

"I would do anything to make the woman that I love happy," Miroku replied. He found it odd that Sango had brought him here and was asking questions like these. Could she be doubting his love for her? Could she even be doubting her for him? Panic started to rise in Miroku.

"It comforts me to hear you say that, Miroku, because I have a request for you."

"Anything, Sango."

Sango turned to Miroku, her dark brown eyes shimmering under the moonlight. "My request is: that you please me."

Miroku's brow furrowed. "Please you? My dear Sango, what do you mean?"

Sango glanced away from Miroku for a moment before looking back into his eyes. She took a breath. "Miroku, I know that your honor would not allow you to risk the chance of giving me a child while Naraku still roamed these lands. I would never ask you to go against your honor but please do not leave me feeling like this."

Miroku caught the subtle tones of distress and sadness in Sango's voice as she spoke and it only helped to confuse him more. "Like what, Sango? What have I done? Tell me so that I may fix it?"

Sango sighed. "You haven't done anything, Miroku, and there in lies the problem. Miroku, I'm envious of Kagome." Miroku went to interrupt but Sango began speaking before he could get the words out. "I'm jealous of the fact that she can share all of herself with Inuyasha, the man she loves, and her shares all of himself with her, the woman he loves. I wish that I could share myself with you and that you can share yourself with me but sadly we can't."

Miroku sat there, facing Sango, listening to her pour out her feelings. Feelings that she had kept to herself until this moment, feelings that he also shared.

"Miroku, I want you. I need you. Miroku, I beg of you, _please me_."

Miroku heard the desire in her voice, the lust, the passion. It was love. Love was all of those things and more. He nodded in response to her request. It was one he could fulfill; it was one he wanted to fulfill.

Miroku took Sango's hands in his and pulled her to him. He smiled back at her smile, a small upturning of the corner of her lips. He brought his hands to the her face, cupping the sides of her face. He pushed his lips against hers in a slow gentle kiss which soon, because of her impatient, became more intense.

Miroku's snaked around Sango's waist and supported her back as he lied her down on the grass. Miroku broke the kiss. He loved into the warm, loving eyes of the woman below him. She was the women that he loved from the moment he met her. It had taken his mind long time to comply with the truth that his heart had already know.

Miroku his time, sliding Sango's kimono of her shoulders, letting his fingers glide across her smooth skin. Within the minute, Sango upper body was completely bare, revealing herself to Miroku.

"Beautiful," Miroku said breathlessly, more to himself than to Sango.

**_LEMON_**

As her climax ended, Sango dropped to the ground. She opened her eyes, her eyes rising and falling quickly. Miroku slipped her leg from his shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

"Sango," he said softly, his voice full of love, "I don't want you ever feel like that again. The body is a temple and it is my duty not as a monk, but as a man to pray at your temple."

Sango was overcome with emotion. "Miroku, I love you." She smiled.

Miroku returned her smile with one of his own. "And I, Sango, love you too."

"Now, Miroku, it is my turn to pray at your temple." Miroku looked slightly surprised. "You did say the body is a temple, that means your body is also a temple."

Miroku was caught off guard by her declaration but that did not stop him from looking forward to the experience.

Sango got her knees, completely naked, and pushed Miroku down on his back. She started to disrobed him.

"You know Sango, I wouldn't suggest putting that pervert's scent all over you."

Sango screamed in surprised as Miroku sat straight up, shocked.

Inuyasha sat about ten feet away, seated on the ground, arms and knees crossed. He was sitting calmly looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Inuyasha! You're as much as a pervert as Miroku!" Sango yelled angrily. She grabbed for her clothes to cover herself up.

Miroku was offended and he would have voiced his displeasure with Sango's comment but he was more angry with Inuyasha at the moment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she ran over to him. She approached him with an irritated look on her face. "Inuyasha," she growled out, "I told you not to do that. How would you like it if someone interrupted us?"

With little trouble, Kagome lifted Inuyasha off the ground. She bowed and apologized as she pushed Inuyasha back towards the village.

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "You may have forgotten but I haven't. Them and that damn kit are ruining my fun."

"I know, I know. They ruin my fun too but that's no reason to go sneaking up on them when their having alone time, you they're too stubborn most of the time, and definitely don't do it when I'm not there to see their reactions."

Kagome's voice was nowhere near a whisper when she spoke. "Hey!" Sango called out to her retreating back, more than slightly irate.

Kagome turned around with a bright smile on her face. "We'll just be heading back to the village." She laughed nervously. "You two just continue where you left off."

Sango and Miroku watched the couple disappear over the hillside. Sango turned back to Miroku, blushing. "I think the mood is ruined."

Miroku sighed. "I agree."

* * *

_**A/N: **Had to throw in some Mir/San because I've been neglecting them for a while and for all my Mir/San fans._

_To all people upset about me stopping the lemons on FanFiction, it's not my fault! I've already had one account frozen (mostly likely because of lemons), I don't want it happening to another. Blame FanFiction. It's trouble for me too. I have to go back and edit the graphic scenes._

_Just a reminder: ALL LEMONS WILL BE POSTED ON MEDIAMINER.. The link can be found on my profile.

* * *

_

_**Reviews**_

_**FanFiction**_

_deadlyabyss12 (look up) ----- DarkWings14 ----- The Lonely Bird ----- Drake Clawfang ----- sako ----- InnocentDarkSassycat ----- C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only ----- inukagforever21 ----- sailorgirl16 ----- DemonessOkita28 ----- nitengale_

_**MediaMiner**_

_shioo ----- Kiyana (nope. no, Kagome turning hanyou) ----- sweetnothinangel ----- n_


	27. Payback is a Kagome

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Inuyasha franchise._

_This chapter contains** LEMON** content. The full unedited version can be found on MediaMiner(dot)org under the sametittle and same pen name. The link can be found on my profile. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 27  
Payback is a Kagome_**

Kagome sighed heavily. She walked alongside Inuyasha every so often slipping behind him and rushing to regain her place beside him. Miroku and Sango were slightly ahead of them. Shippo had taken refuge on Miroku's shoulder ever since Inuyasha snapped at him an hour of so ago.

The tension was thick within the group. They had left Kaede's village about almost a week ago on a jewel shard expedition. The trip had only succeeded in shortening everyone's nerves. Inuyasha had snapped on everyone: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, villagers, and travelers that passed by. Everyone except her. All of that and it didn't help that it was hot.

Kagome sighed once again and Inuyasha snapped.

"Get on, wench!" Inuyasha growled out, kneeling in front of her.

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. "Cause if you sigh one more time, I'm going to throw myself off a cliff."

Kagome eyes narrowed in irritation, yet she climbed onto the hanyou's back. He stood, hooked his hands under her legs, and began walking again. Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's silver tresses and smiled happily. She closed her eyes in peace but a few seconds later she felt something run across the underside of her thigh: Inuyasha's fingers. Kagome's eyes sprung open, somewhat angry at the advances her hanyou was making.

Kagome still hadn't got over Inuyasha's deliberate stop of their time together and she had shown him exactly how she felt. Since that night she had refused all of his advances towards her – which happened to be extremely difficult – and left him wanting. Though her torture was working on him, it was also working on her. However, Kagome had promised payback and she would have it; she was just waiting for the right time to present itself.

Inuyasha held back a smile as he delicately ran the tip of his nails along his mate's legs. He was hoping that it would get a reaction from her, unlike his other failed attempts. Over the past few days Kagome had been cold to him; she refused to let him enjoy her body and it was driving him crazy. He had no idea how Kagome could take it.

Inuyasha continued teasing Kagome's flesh but began moving in a circular motion. He felt her move closer to him, causing her breasts to press against his back, for which he was extremely grateful. Next her fingers clasped around his right ear and he closed his eyes already lost in the massage that had yet to start.

Inuyasha's loud yelp rang throughout the air. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo turned at the sound to see Kagome on Inuyasha's back, tugging on his ear. Each shrugged their shoulders and sighed in unison before turning around and walking again.

"What the hell did you do that for woman?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Carry me, not feel me up."

Inuyasha growled loudly but continued walking angrily. He ground his teeth together and mumbled under his breath.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said warningly.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. His one word reply was followed with a 'feh,' arms crossing, and pouting.

Kagome nearly laughed at his expression but quickly covered her amusement with an eye roll. "I'll be back later. Don't worry."

"If you're not back by midnight, I'm coming to get you." With that Kagome leapt into the well, disappearing into the time slip. Inuyasha grumbled loudly, drawing the amused stares of his friends. "You got an eye problem?" They shook their heads and turned away. A few seconds later Inuyasha heard laughter.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome opened the door into her house, calling out for family. She didn't get an answer. Kagome walked into the kitchen, her hopes high. She nearly screamed when she saw a note on the refrigerator door. She quickly snatched it off and skimmed over the words, looking for something in particular.

"Thank you, Kami!" Kagome shouted out. Her family had gone out of town to visit their relatives and wouldn't be home for the whole weekend. She smiled devilishly as her plan for payback began to form itself in her mind.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha soared through the air, over the treetops. He dropped into the well and was surrounded by the strange, yet familiar light. Inuyasha emerged on the other side of the well and rushed off towards Kagome's house.

It was well into the night. Inuyasha had tried to wait patiently for Kagome to return but he missing her presence, plus she was gone for too long. Inuyasha opened the door and looked around for Kagome.

Her smelt her scent but it was underneath numerous other wonderful smells. The scent wafted throughout the house. It was the sweet smell of strawberries with underlying hints of peaches and other delectable smells. The smell was too enticing to his senses. The dimly lit house only added to the calm mood.

Then it suddenly hit Inuyasha. Kagome had done something like this before, though not to this extent; the smells were overpowering his senses, not that he was complaining at the moment. Last time, he had been happy with her actions. He had a feeling that this time was one for the records.

Inuyasha headed for the kitchen, expecting Kagome to be there with a nice dinner waiting for him. He was wrong. Inuyasha looked around puzzled. The kitchen was empty with the exception of three red scented candles. He exited the kitchen and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He could smell Kagome's scent along with something that smell like honey. It was strongest here than anywhere else downstairs. Inuyasha slowly ascended the stairs; the scent growing stronger as he went.

Inuyasha came to Kagome's closed bedroom door. He gripped the doorknob, turned it, and carefully pushed the door open halfway. He stuck his head in; his ears twitched for any sound. Candles of red and yellow lined the room, sitting on Kagome's desk and windowsill.

The smells from the melting wax were extremely relaxing. The tension in Inuyasha's body flowed away. He walked further into the room; further into the artificial heaven his love had created. Only one thing was missing: his love.

Inuyasha looked around the room but Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha moved over to her bed, crossing his arms. _'What was the sense it that wench doing all this if she ain't here?'_

"Inuyasha."

A heavenly voice filled the room. Inuyasha smiled. His mate was there… finally. Inuyasha turned around; his mouth dropped open and his eyes almost fell out of his head. Kagome stood in the doorway, completely nude.

"Ka- Kagome, what are you doing?" asked a shocked Inuyasha.

Kagome slowed crossed the between them, her breasts swaying with each step she took. Inuyasha found himself mesmerized by the slow fluid motions of those two creamy white mounds. Inuyasha saw the small smile she had on her face, the gleam in her eyes, and it intrigued the hell out of him.

Kagome stopped in front of him. She reached out and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's haori. She slipped it off one of his shoulders then slipped it off the other, ignoring his incredulous stare. Kagome lightly drug her fingernails across Inuyasha's bare chest. She stopped to pinch his nipples, smirking at his sharp intake of breath.

"N- not that I'm not enjoying this b- but, Kagome, why are you doing this?" Kagome's pleasurable ministrations were slowly relaxing him to a point of bliss, which wasn't very hard with his mind already relaxed from the scents permeating throughout the house.

"I've missed being with my mate. Is there anything wrong with that? Shouldn't I please my mate after being away from his body for so long?"

Her voice was innocent, yet at the same time, devilishly seductive; that was a dangerous combination.

"You were the one who didn't want me touching anything," Inuyasha said annoyed. His annoyance quickly disappeared as Kagome pressed her lips onto his chest. He felt her tug at the ties of his hamaka. Soon his pants were pooled at his feet. He stepped from them and kicked them to the side, rejoicing in the feeling of Kagome touch his body.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's held fell back and he closed his eyes. She walked forward, pushing against him, and guiding him backward to her bed. The back of his legs hit her bed; she pushed him back onto the mattress. Kagome mounted his lap but refused to let him enter her. Instead, she rubbed her sex against his hardness, almost chuckling at the quiet whimper that escaped his lips.

Kagome knew that he would be drunk from the scents flowing through the house; she had done it on purpose. She had purposely gotten scented candles that were meant to relax the body and mind and also serve as an aphrodisiac. She knew that with so many candles and Inuyasha's extremely sensitive nose, he would be sex craving putty in her hands, perfect to play with.

Kagome reached up and pulled stray strands of hair from her face and hooked them behind her ear. She leaned down rolled her tongue across each nipple while pulled her nails down his sides. She reveled in the quake that shook through his body. Kagome leaned up, smiling at her hanyou who eyes were half open.

"Lay out," Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha nodded halfheartedly. He struggled to move and stretch out along the bed. He was moving as fast as he could but his mind didn't want to cooperate. He was too relaxed and too aroused to want to move.

Kagome understood what was wrong with her mate; she had counted on it. He was too drugged off the aroma to move quickly. She would just have to give him some incentive.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice sweet and calm, "Move. Now." She rolled hips, grinding sex against sex.

**_LEMON_**

The two's of act of love and passion ended with grunts and moans. Kagome collapsed onto chest. Never moving off him, her tongue darted out to play with his nipples. The rapid rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his ragged breathing made Kagome smile.

With her breathing returning to its normal pace, Kagome raised up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Puppy. I'm not finished." She smiled almost evilly.

* * *

_**A/N:** __Wow, long time no update, huh? Well, I hope that lemon makes up for the wait. Three lemons in a row, I hope all you perverts are happy. To those having problems getting to the lemons, this story is on MediaMiner under the same tittle and pen name._

_I know some people may think Kagome is a little out of character. To those who think Kagome is out of character in this sex scene: How would you know how Kagome would act in a sex scene?_

_Think about it._

_Expect a _Ougon Hoshi High_ update by the end of this week. I'm still hashing out the conversation between the two._

_- Phantomflame

* * *

_

**EDIT (8/30/05) :** Wow! I forgot to edit this version of the story, so a few you readers got the uncut version. Glad it was brought to my attention.


End file.
